The Memoirs of Derrik Claudius Rome
by ODST John
Summary: When a team of researchers delve into the under grounds of Nevada, they come across a civilization of tribals living in the dark caverns, who with held a dark secret. Rome, part of the research team, is then whisked away into the suffering of a country caught between a full blown war, the slow collapse of the nation, and the incomprehensible horrors that dwell within that world.
1. The Arrival To Ashton, (Rewritten)

Of the journey that I've traversed so far, the same journey that crippled my vision and left me grounded permanently, will possibly be the same journey that ends me. Six months: six months of my life I have spent, locked away in this stone-cold cavern, devoid of the warm sun I had grown so accustomed to. The tribals that inhabited this enormous cave. These gentiles, 'Broken Shards,' as they named themselves, were completely unaware of normal human civilization living up topside. Their skin, eyes, multiple other senses became enhanced beyond normality for an average human being. Warrik and I had compared their hearing abilities, to that of a bat. They excelled in seeing within the darkest corners of their 'land,' where we had to stay in the bounds of the only light sources in the cavern. They did however, have difficulties perceiving that of which me, Warrik, Darren, and York could easily percieve with our vision.

But what really brought us here, was not the evolutionary changes of the Broken Shards. No... it was what we had gotten through our readings. That of unknown energy, of no known source emitting yet again, unknown radiation from it's deep underground. The Shards wouldn't let us have a look at it, study it, or even physically touch it, if such a thing is possible. 'Work.' They said. That we must work our way onto the final step of the thousand foot ladder, of the social complexity's of these tribals. That if we did reach a high social profile, we would be allowed to see the source of the very thing we came for, half a year ago. The Broken Shards explanation, obviously, was revolving around superstitious and religious belief. That the source of the power comes from a, from what I've gathered listening to them, a perfectly edged, six meter tall travel device, letting us unlock the secrets of quantum physics. But today, I believe, on this historic day in history, on 2013 December Sixteenth, they let us finally investigate. This would be a major breakthrough on my mission, of course. Not to mention that when we return onto the surface, the Anthropology Department of Harvard, MIT, or any other infamous college will wish to meet with the tribe. Although, the elder might be reluctant to meet with them. Stubborn, ignorant, arrogant, any negative thing you can think of a human being is possibly true about him. He completely shunned out our research and search, saying that outsiders 'touching' what was the Broken Shards, simply stating that the foreign feeling of the source on the hands of another outside would 'taint' it. Ruin it, remove it's 'holiness.'

While the tribals were ignorant, they were kind. Humble, at most. Makalawah, the Elder of the Broken Shards had fed us, dressed us in their tribe's attire and apparel. Adjusting to their way of life was the most difficult part about it, though. They never had outsiders before, so they had no idea what to do when we came, they were afraid; Scared. Terrified. They had never seen any other human besides their own people, so it was a confusing situation for themselves. They were mostly scared of our size, stature, and skin colour. The tallest tribal was only four feet, and nine inches. Completely unnatural. They were most fascinated with Darren, the only African in our group. Like children, they were mesmerized simply by the darkness and tone of his skin.

But personal affairs aside, it was our time to see the source, for after half the year was over, Makalawah decided we were worthy of seeing the 'Gate of Zarrah.'

Of what I write, speak, and say in this moment, can not at all describe what I'm seeing. The radiation type, which I've personally named Auldyr Type-1, is absolutely stunning. It stood about fifteen feet, in a box like shape, with the width of three meters. In the perimeter of this... thing, it with held a wall of purple, glowing, neon light. Specs of purple matter rose up from every ten inch area, ascending four meters before it 'popped.' Or, by some impossibility, disappeared, somehow.

Malakawah stated that only I was permitted to enter, the others were only supposed to merely observe me, as I delve into the unknown. All was packed for me: a journal, digital camera, water, evidence bag, Warrik's Taurus Raging Bull, and my .45 Handgun.

I stated my goodbye's to my friends, and stepped forward to the structure, slowly looking back towards the rest of the men.

"Derrik," said Darren.

"You stay safe for us, and do good for humanity."

"Will do, Darren."

I turn back around, facing away from what might be my last look at any human contact I might have for the remainder of my life.

"Alright." I said to myself, taking a deep breath in, then exhaling slowly.

I quickly stood in the center of the source of the energy, my vision twisting to an unnatural degree, my sight becoming dark and violet.

The others just stood there, watching me. No attempt was made to pull me out of it, they just stood... and watched. The looks of horror on their face was disturbing, something that would keep reoccurring in my memories for the rest of my life. But Malakawah just smiled so arrogantly and smugly, like he knew that this would play out this way. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't... like some force was keeping me here, restricting my movements. Locking my joints in place.

But all I knew was: that ugly, smug smile, would be the last face, I'd probably ever see.

As what was left of my vision returned, my body felt as if it's limbs were torn off in the intermission, and quickly sewn back on. Extremely excruciating pain, that of which was even more unbearable than the incident I had with an IED, year back.

But from what I look at now, is basically indescribable. What sits to the east of myself, a lake of lava, stretching three hundred meters, and a cleverly built bridge across it. The landscape was astounding, like I've never seen before. The entire area had this sand-like substance covering it. While it was in abundance, however, it also looked like it had been carved into for centuries. The ceiling stretched up beyond my vision, as did it horizontally. I stood from atop a gorge, on this gigantic, red sand wall. But from where I stood, I discerned a city, of lights glowing in the distance. There was a road I could follow, that lead straight towards it, but it was a good twenty meters downwards, and there was no ladder. I had to look for alternatives, which would take me a while. In the mean time, I snapped several pictures with the camera, collected several patches of sand, and wrote down in my journal what I was seeing. But for what I saw; words could literally not describe it, or what I exactly saw.

After taking in the scenery, I decided to finally try and get down, after seeing a passing group of men below. This would be my only chance.

I began to shout in their direction, while slowly climbing down the deadly ridges. Shouting and screaming for assistance for them to notice me, which I don't think was working. They only stood in their place, looking around in all directions. They came in a group of four, all carrying municipal supplies and rifles; only two of the weapons I recognized, the largest of the four carrying an M1 Grand, a rifle I hadn't seen in ages. The smallest, wielding a T91. The other two... completely unknown to myself. It's hard to describe. Maybe the bastard combination of several Battle, and Assault Rifles. The first, having the barrel of a SCAR-L, the butt of it was like an M16A4, except at each end, a small cushioned hook protruded out of it, letting the user have their shoulder locked indefinitely on the butt. The stock body kit, was again, compromised of a material and kit I have never seen before: what looked like a foregrip on the left most part of the firearm, was being held on to by the third man in the squad. Several attachments in all, some that looked like they were fashioned five hundred years ahead of our time: just as the gun had looked. Invented by master gunsmiths, basically.

My frantic cry finally succeeded, thought: the one holding the M1 took notice of me descending from and to, ridge to ridge. He told me to just jump from where I was, since I was high enough to survive it. I thought he was insane: but knowing that I was little more than five meters from the ground, well, it assured me, to some extend. I nose dived from my position, falling through the air, flailing my arms at some uncontrollable way. I was deathly afraid of heights and falling, something I had completely forgotten about. Without completely realizing to what position I was falling at, I slammed into the ground, my cervical vertebrae taking the force of the fall. But the momentum of the drop and angle that I jumped at, had let me roll back onto my feet from the position I was in. The ground was soft, like that of sheep's wool, for it was enough to keep me from breaking and or damaging my spinal cord in any serious way.

I propped myself up, stumbling backwards as I tried to steady myself on stable ground.

When I stopped gasping for air, I turned towards the group, and they could only stare in mesmerization of me.

But instantly, I realized: they were not men, but of humanoid. Half their face a sickly, rotted green, and the other half that of the structure of a pig. Only moderate human features were upon their face, such as the nose, jaw, and eyeballs. They all only claimed one eye colour: the green vibrant emerald glistening from their sight. But, these... things. These things were utter abominations, their vile facial features literally almost made me gag at the very glance of them.

I told them to stand still, and pose with their weaponry as I took out my camera to take a photograph of them. They complied without hesitation, which gave indication that they had an idea to what a camera was. I quickly described their appearance in graphic detail in my journal, to which I placed back in my bag. The survival bag, was actually my great grandfather's, for when he had fought in the second world war as a Medic. The bag itself had the medicinal cross stitched on the latch, which had moderate sentimental value to me.

"Quo est ipsa?" The largest one spoke, standing at abruptly six feet. And two inches. He was speaking to the others in his group. Oddly enough, he could communicate in Latin, somehow. 'Who is he?' The actual question is: who are they?

They spoke among themselves as I decided to sit down on the main road, and write in my journal about my experiences and memories. I got several more bags of evidence, consisting of a different type of sand, and a small bag of shell casings, cartridges, and bullets scattered in the sand: the ammunition was not that of any firearm I've ever worked with, used, or seen. The shell was eight inches long, and one centimeter thick, it was not of metal or lead, but of some other impossibly hard material.

"Amicus," the tall one said.

"By the laws governing Ashton, you are hereby under arrest under the Intruder Act of Promerys Varen."

Well, that did not go as I had planned.

I couldn't decide what to do; go with them, or fight until I, or they . I knew it would probably be me, though. I only had Warrik's Raging Bull on hand, and a bowie knife; all of which were much less effective than four assault rifles.

"On the grounds of what?"

"Instated by Promerys Varen in 8'107, current King of Terreria, it states that all and every visitor of Terreria must inform of their visit, be inviter by Promerys himself, and or hold Mark Five Grantmanship. All of which, you were never given."

"Look, you're soldiers, correct?"

"Obviously. Third Degree Footmen Yahrez Vas Krey, of Phoenix Squad of the Ashton Militia."

"Well, I may not know how esteemed your rank is, but I do know the place of mine. Lieutenant Derrik Claudius Rome, of the United States Navy, of the USS Abraham Lincoln. Take some pity on a navyman, eh?"

He looked at me with such confusion that I've only seen on the faces of canines. He turns back toward his squad mates, and they continue to discuss the situation.

"By the Soldier Act of 7'506'1, instated by Xenophon Zarrah, we hereby offer you free passage into Ashton. But therefore, you must visit to Promerys Varen in person. The invitation is not optional."

The encounter took a turn from scientific pursuit, towards the spectrum of violence, and weirdness. I, however, was not complaining. I needed to see who was incharge, and meet with him. The soldiers didn't deter my plans, thankfully.

Seeing Promerys himself was... well, unsettling. He was more humanoid than any of these things. He had a lack of noticeable muscle mass and fat, a sign of age. His eyes were pure black, and he lacked any other feature of his eyes. Cornea, pupil, non existent. The jaw extended over the rest of his mouth. He was around three metres tall, unbelievably. He was quickly described in my journal, and photographed as he was speaking with the others.

"Ah, so this is the one."

"Yes, Promerys. Shall we leave, and give you peace?"

"I would appreciate it." Varen said.

The soldiers left, and I was left with... him.

"So... mister Rome. You've caused quite a stir in Ashton. No one had even know there were any remaining portals, we all thought they were gone. Destroyed."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I forget. You're an outsider."

"You see," he began.

"We had a fallout with certain... governments, and they possessed the portals. Their power, their structure, everything. I dare not speak of their names, though. But you see, when The Seperation began... I had them all disabled."

"So if they were all disabled, then how did you manage to travel here, to Netherworld?"

I was put on the spot with such a tedious question, it was ridiculous. He expects me, a fucking researcher for this pseudoscience bullshit expedition.

"Look. Promerys. I would hate to be disrespectful, but... I have no absolute clue what the hell you're talking about."

He seemed amused at my unintended ignorance, cracking a smile at what I said. He slowly arose from his clay throne, and walked down those cryptic stairs that were lit by glowing stone. He was much larger than his other species, standing at a staggering three meters at most. His age was showing, as his skin had grown to some decay of leather, which made his blotchy red skin even more grotesque. His body had a lack of muscle mass and or fat stores anywhere, it was like he was a literal walking skeleton with skin stapled into place around his god forsaken body. His large, black eyes made him even more unsettling as he trotted down the stairs.

"Look... Mister Rome, I have reason to believe that you are apart of either The Remnants, and or Templars. And my belief, alone, is enough to put you through capital punishment." He said, towering over me as an adult stands over a child.

"But I'm reasonable. You seem like a good man. And that too, alone, is enough to make me want to help you."

I disliked the direction to which our dialogue was heading.

"See, Mister Rome, Ashton, my beautiful city, has been plagued by violence, poverty, and hunger. Many suffer from it, and many do not." Promerys stated.

"And here you come like a blazing fireball, into my world, just like Alta Vesp predicted. You are what I need."

"Well... what do you need?"

He turned his gaze to the large window panes to the west side of the temple, overlooking Ashton in all it's glory. We walked over to where we could observe what happened in his city: from what I saw, there seemed to be refugee centers scattered about Ashton, few hospitals, and many other things that represented Ashton as a hell hole. A large part of the city looked peaceful, and well off upon it's own, but that doesn't excuse the rest.

"See down below? I want YOU to fix that."

"Fix what?"

"So you see, but you do not listen.-"

"Derrik," he continued.

"I take care of Terreria's problems on a country wide scale. I need you to be the micro... to be the savior of the men and women down there. When you fix the problems that plague all of my citizens, then you may go back home. Deal?"

I obviously had no choice in the matter, except to shake his oddly textured hand in agreement.

Little did I know, that I would change the lives of billions of beings for millenniums to come.

*Note from the author: I am writing my first ten chapters over because they suck ass."


	2. Veronica Mars, (Rewritten)

Of utter ignorance of the things I chose to ignore; among them being this fire scalded plane, of which moats of burning magna and seas of lava exist. Where abominations such as these... things. One half of their face resembled the skull of disease stricken human, while they other side resembled that of a bor. These creatures are not what brought me to this land, though. Not one bit.

I  
>I<br>I  
>I<br>I

"So... Derrik. Long journeys such as this require sustainable supplies."

"Yeah..?"

"And that's why I'd like you to go down in the south western Entertainment area, go into Mikael's general store, and give him this."

Promerys handed be an aged note, written in some unknown alphabet and language foreign to me. It looked like some R'leyhian type language from the short stories of Lovecraft.

"What's this say?"

"It's a Legal Pass. Whenever you need to purchase something, hand them this note, and they'll be obligated to give you your items for free. Since you are now a government official, you have diplomatic immunity."

"That's... that's good to know."

All of this was maddening, I was still on the brink of some utter mental shut down. I held myself together, by sewing the strands of myself in place, which was such a excruciating task. I decided to just head out from that point, and walk down this temple, which was in the exact center of Ashton. The city was well lit, thankfully. It resembled the lights of New York, and had the homeward of a urban complex in the Midwestern United Kingdom. The architecture was oddly amazing, such as a combination of Neoclassical and Early Modern, although the Temple that resided in the center, the Temple of Ashton, was that of a Cyclopean and Roman style architecture, of which it possibly was borrowed from. Possibly Mosque and or Ancient Islamic.

I

I

I

'Mikael's Store.' Such an un-clever, horrid, and boring name. I gripped the steel handle and twisted it into several directions until it had opened. Walking into the shop was, unsettling, at most. An extremely quiet, irritable environment with four aisles of selections. Everything, including the shelves, made out of oakwood. Noting to the left, a woman, held behind metal bars, tended to the register. She was mostly a nice sight, as I hadn't laid eyes upon another woman in a half year. Well, an attractive one, at least. The females of the Broken Shards were uneasy to look at, and mostly just infuriating to deal with.

"Hey, anything I could help you with?"

"Well, yeah. Is Mikael around?"

"Nope, just took off for home. I'm running the shop today. Big deal for me, really. Old man never trusts anyone but himself."

"Right. Well, I was told to come here, and give him this."

I took the pass which Promerys had gave to me, and slided it to her through the slot on the counter. She seemed skeptical at first at the contents, and gave me a perplexed look of confusion as she tore through the seel.

She began reading quietly to herself, pronouncing such complex words, those of which I didn't believe it was possible for human vocal cords to produce.

"Ah, so you're the one everyone's been talking about! Derrik, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. People are... talking about me?"

"Christ, word got around fast that a new portal opened up and, suddenly outcame some new guy coming to this fucking shithole of a city."

"Promerys told me. Ashton's been having some economic, military, and crime problems, from what he said."

"Yeah, well that's a way to put it. With people from Zion Valley and Sion Rom'nuus coming over, and trying to find a better life, there have been some... 'problems,' you could say. What's really the problem is that Promerys and Xenophon are too damn nice, and they feel like everyone should be aloud into Terreria."

"Well everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Until thousands upon thousands of people and Vokkollin started to pour in. Now, we've had to open up literally dozens of refugee plaza's, homeless shelters, and soup kitchens. And when people have got nothing to lose, they... well, get desperate."

"The hell is a.. what, Vokkollin?"

"Shit, forgot. New here." She stopped in her words, and struck a look of constrain.

"Well, see, they're... well, hard to describe. They're tall as hell. Look a lot like humans. They're usually thin, but not all of them are. I really can't put it into words."

"Well, at least you tried."

We shared a laugh, of maybe a new found friendship and understanding of our mutual qualities.

"So Derrik, what's life been like out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I've been out of the loop for six years, since the Separation happened. Since all of the portals shut off. What the hell has been happening out there?"

A tough question, at most. But easily answered.

"Six years, huh? Back when Bush was still in office?"

"You pay attention to American Politics, then? I've known a couple Brits who've done that."

"Nope, lived in America since I was fourteen."

"Really? Interesting. Well who's in office, now?"

"Well his name is Barack Obama."

"That's an... odd name."

"Yeah, little bit."

"Anything else?"

"Well not anything you'd really even care about."

"Don't care, still interested."

I

I

So we sat there, for what felt like hours talking about new technologies and our life before we came here. She told me she used to be an amateur boxer before she came to Ashton. And I told her of my time on the USS Abraham Lincoln, as a navyman. And the more I spoke to her, the stronger feeling of attraction I felt toward her. She was stunningly beautiful, of perfect symmetrical facial features, her flowing dark auburn hair, and her enticing blue eyes. After realizing in the middle of our conversation, that I came here for the supplies, I cut our chat short. Veronica, as she said her name was, said that the 'shit things' that Mikael sells is in the aisles. And that he kept the useful thing in the backroom, such as firearms from the Remnants and Outcasts, and other weaponry and things such as Steel Cut machete's, combat boots, a left over surplus supply of MRE's and junkfood, and even clothing, such as Levi jeans and other apparel. I went along with her in the stockroom, and picked out the things I wanted out of the boxes that they were wasting away in; slim fit jeans, tactical steel toe, military grade boots, a gator military machete, and unique alloy water container, which bared an inscription of 'Never Forget' scarred into the front.

After ringing up my items, I put on the things I purchased, to which I had a leather strap for my machete which I slung over my shoulders. I put my food items and other objects such as the handheld alloy canister into my grandfathers medical messenger bag, and began to head out the door. After my hand made contact with the exit, Veronica spoke up, making me stop in my place.

"Hey, you're planning on trying to solve the problems that Ashton has, right?"

"Yeah, basically."

She squealed out of joy after my sentence. She quickly ran out of the metal door that was used to exit out of the bar counter, grabbing a back pack consisting mainly of leather. She lugged the straps between her shoulders, and sprinted in front of me in a brief stop.

"Then I'm coming with you. Ashton isn't gonna help itself." She said.

"I'm fine with you coming along, I mean the journey is long and it's going to be harsh. So might as well have some company. But don't you work for Mikael?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about him. I was going to quit anyways."

"Well, other than that, why do you wanna come along?"

"See, ever since I came here when I was fifteen, I've been working here since. I wanna do something important with my life, not waste it working in some dead end job with no excitement."

"Well that's reason enough, I suppose. Come on, then. Where should we start?"

"Oh, that's simple. The Library of Ashton, Miskatonic University, or any Raugner Den."

"Let's head to the library, then."

"Good! Maybe you'll learn something about Terreria, or something, there. Maybe."

So, with her coming along, I knew the path I've begun to walk will be more pleasent.

*authors Note: I've just rewritten the second chapter because it was fucking horrible. Now I'm going to re do the next eight. Also, sorry this was so short. Trying to get these out of the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Why didn't he want it open?" "I dun' know. Said it could save the Nether, and the normal world. He mentioned a fight... I guess he's a Medium or something." The adviser said.

Derrik walked into the shop, where he previously killed one of the Enderman. The store was slightly dark, only lighted by torches. He gave a look to his left He was browsing the selection of items, when he had heard a girls voice. "Hey, are you the one that the Pigman leader told me about?" Wondered the clerk. "Yes, he had sent me to help two Pigman, and two humans." "Umm .. the adviser... Nil... and Nikolie. Who's the other?" The girl asked. "A child named Tyler, the leader told me to find this kid. He said he would be important." Derrik had said. They continued to talk, and realizing this was the only conversation he had actually had.

While the shop keeper prepared his supplies, Derrik browsed the items. "So, where you headin' off to?" Asked the clerk. "The adviser had asked me to deliver this package." As he rose the package from his hips. "It was for his friend... he had mentioned to me that his friend could save the Nether, returning it to it's original state." Derrik looked slowly to the door. "Oh shit, how long have I been here?" "Umm... about three hours." Replied the shop-keeper. Derrik face palmed himself."Fuck! I've gotta get going." As he was running, he knocked over some boxes, side stepping trying to catch it. He was about to take his foot out the door, when he was stopped by the sound of her voice. "Wait!" She spoke softly. "If I could... can I travel with you?" That stopped Derrik in his place. He slightly looked to his right. "...Are you sure you would like to travel with me? You would be getting into some serious shit, I don't want even want ti explore this place." "I am positive!" She said, enthusiastically. "I am always stuck in a rut. My life is boring, and I want some adventure." Her face lightened up like a Christmas tree at midnight. "Ok. But don't you have a job?" "Oh, yeah. Be right back." She ran to the back of the room. He heard slight mumbling, then loud clashes and bangs. A few minutes of silence, a human is thrown threw the wall, dead. She comes back, blood slightly splattered on her face. Smiling. "Alright." She said. "He said I could quit, and we could take some supplies also." Derrik stares at her as she is stuffing her bag with food, and supplies. She looks at him. "What's wrong?" She said, chuckling. (What the fuck did I get myself into...?) Derrik thought.

They exited the shop, walking to the refugee sector. They walked closer to the sector, and Derrik had said; "Hey... so where are you from?" As he walked around the store corner. "I'm from San Antonio. My name is Veronica. In high school, I took advanced Classes, which got me to some of the best colleges in the world. After graduating from them all, I decided I didn't like studying all the time; so after graduating, I wanted to go exploring the Underground with a friend of mine. Well, I found a group of a tribe, and they wouldn't let me leave. So I helped them around for a few weeks, and they eventually took me to the Nether Portal. I walked into it, and... well, you can guess what happened next." Derrik looked at her. "No shit, I met them to. Same thing happened to me." She smiled. "Really?" "Yeah, except I was blasted into it." Veronica laughed. "Creepers, huh?" "Ummm... if they are green, then yes." Derrik replied. "So, tell me about yourself." Veronica asked. "Hmm... where do I begin? I'm from England, I have never had any interest in something, I was an only child, always was quiet, never talked to anyone. Not even my parents. At 13, I took College level science, and math. Due to my IQ, and grades, they invited me to MIT to study science. Four years of studying, I found out I had higher grades than...well, Harvard, and Oxford students. I waited a year to join the Navy, due to the fact that I did not want to spend my whole life being a scientist. After basic training, they firs thought about putting me on Naval Intelligence. Then they decided to station me on the USS Abraham Lincoln. After a few months, they sent me to Iraq. I was walking near a destroyed car, and that's when it happened." "What happened?" Veronica asked "It's where I almost went completely blind. A BDU exploded. I was far enough to where it didn't affect me, but it damaged my eyes. I don't know how it did it, but that changed me. They put me on Intelligence, which was a group of scientist looking for travel to other Dimensions. A week into it, I found the tribe you mentioned." "And?" She said. "And... the wouldn't let me go, so I helped them around a few months, they took me to the Portal, and now I'm stuck here." "So," Derrik said. "Do you have hobbies?" "Well, I like Krav Maga, Tai Kwon Do, and punching people." "Anything else?" "Well... no. Those are my only hobbies. My dad was a professional boxer, so he wanted me to follow in his footsteps." "When I was a kid, my dad wanted me to become a Scientist. A few weeks after he told me that, he died. I never forgave myself. I was gonna become a scientist, just because he wanted me to." "Yeah... my dad died when I was 14." "I'm sorry." Derrik replied. "Don't worry about it... and hey, were here." They both looked into the entrance, seeing all the destroyed houses, kids running around the stores and homes, someone treating a refugee. "This place needs o be cleaned up." Derrik said. "Yeah, it's been like this for 59 years now. It needs some help." They slowly walked through the city, Ghast floating in the sky, Dead Enderman, and Pigman scattered throughout the ground. "Hmm... where does he li- SHIT!" "What's wrong, Derrik?" "The adviser didn't tell me were he exactly lived! CRAP! And I'm not going to go find the adviser... I'm just gonna have to find him myself." Derrik said, sighing. "Well, let's start here." Veronica said, pointing at the house in front of them. "They are sure to know where he is." They knocked on the door, waiting. The person slowly opened the door. "Yes?" The man said, softy. "I am looking for the advisers friend, do you know where he lives-" "James? Ahh yes. I know him, but don't know where he lives." The man said, opening the door all the way. "Hey, are you hungry? I made some Pork chops." Derrik thought about it, and turned to Veronica. "You want to?" "Yeah, I am getting pretty hungry." Derrik turned to his head to the man, "Sure." "Well then," The man said, "Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They walked through the antique covered house, so much history in just one home. Derrik's ears filled with a irritating ringing sound. "This is annoying..." Derrik thought. Veronica grabbed her shoulder. "Are you alright?" Derrik asked. "Yeah... just cold.." "Well, do you want my jacket?" "Yeah, I'd be much applied." Derrik handed her his jacket. "Better?" Derrik asked. "Fuck yeah, got my self some swag, bitch." They both stopped talking, realizing how quiet it was. Incredibly creepy. It was as silent as a graveyard. Derrik looked about the shelves, and turned to Veronica and whispered. "Look at this portrait." Veronica turned her head slightly and saw Black and White photos of the man and some pilots, surrounded by Cruisers and Naval Destroyers. "He was in the Navy, like you." "Yeah, only that he was a Pilot." They both stare at the picture a bit. "It's ready!" The man shouted. "We better hurry," Veronica said. They rushed into the kitchen and sat down, for some Pork chops. "So," The man said, walking over to the table with a oven MIT in the left hand, and a spatula in the right. "Tell me how it taste." Derrik felt for the knife, grabbed it, and cut a piece of it and tossed it into his mouth. "This is..." Derrik paused for a moment. "...THE MOST DELICIOUS FOOD I HAVE EVER HAD! Holy Jesus, ARE YOU A MASTER CHEF?" Derrik said, muffled by food. "Hehe, well, it's all in how you cook it... and season it-" The lights flickered above them. "God Dammit!" The man shouted. "I need to get those lights fixed." The man said, sighing. Derrik chews slowly and swallows. "Well," Derrik replies. "Have you you tried replacing the bulb?" "Yeah, but it's apparently the whole house." Derrik puts down his fork. "I could take a gander at it." "Really? That'd be great!" The man said, gradually. "...Yeah, great if I wasn't BLIND. Ask Veronica here, she possible has some experience in machinery." Derrik replied. The man looked at Veronica. "So, do you have-" Veronica interrupts. "As a matter of fact," She explains. "I have experience with wiring. Sorry if I sounded rude. I will take a look at it, immediately." She got out of the chair, picked up a napkin, and tabbed her upper lip. She put the cloth down, and stood at the Kitchen door. "Where do you keep the fuse box?" "It's in the Utility room." She opens the door, and turns to Derrik. "You best be payin' me for this..." She closes the door, and Derrik turns to the man. "You were in the Navy?" The man stops in his place, and turns to Derrik. "Not something I like to talk about." Derrik looks up to the man. "It's alright to talk about it." Derrik stands up. "I was a Navy SEAL. Nothing to be ashamed of-" "Is it shameful if YOUR squad died, it was your fault, and you got discharged for it?" Derrik was surprised at the outburst. "Look, I didn't mean to start trouble." "I'm sorry, I just don't like talking about it." Derrik walked over to the man. It's alright," Derrik says. "I'm almost completely blind." "And how did you you go blind?" Derrik sighs. "A IED Explosion damaged my eyes. Don't know how, but I was still capable of the very little vision I posses now. I got discharged, and was put on to one of the most Elite team of scientist. They sent me to an Underground cavern to find resources to create ability to travel to other dimensions, and-" Veronica walked to the kitchen. "I'm done." The man shook her hand. "Thanks." "Don't sweat it. So Derrik, you ready?" Derrik nodded his head in agreement, and they parted ways from the man.

"What was that about?" Veronica asked. "What was what about?" Derrik replied. "You know... what you were talking about?" They took a turn around a abandoned was house. "Oh, well he kinda got mad about me asking him about being in the navy, so I calmed him down and told him I was in the Navy- the fuck?" Derrik points to a Portal. "What is this?" A Enderman walks out from behind the Portal. "It's a Portal to the Sky Dimension." "The... Sky Dimension?" Derrik replied in confusion. "Yes, other Humans set up sanctuary in these forbidden lands." Veronica gives an awkward gaze. "Other Humans?" The Enderman chuckles. "They are a little like apes. They walk like them, and they are quite intelligent." Derrik leans on his right leg, looking into the portal. "Is there a chance I might be able to go in?" The Enderman gives some thought. He sighs, and looks both directions. "Look," He begins to explain. "I am not allowed to let you in the Sky Dimension., by order of the Shadowking." Derrik sighed. "Come on... why can't we come in?" The Enderman just stood there, silent as death. "Fine then... we will have to keep searching for James." Derrik walked off with Veronica. "Damn. Where are we going to find him?" Veronica gave some thought. "I don't know... Crap, for all we know, he could be underground- that gives me an idea..." Derrik gazes into confusion. "Huh?" "The Raungir are underground. We could go search there." Derrik looks around the Nether. "Where are we going to look? There is only... red sand, and Lava. How are we going to get under?" "Simple." Veronica points to a Ghast. "He will fire a us on sight. All we need to do is get him to hit the ground a few times." "Derrik sighs. "Alright. As long as we can get to them."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I've been busy, aside writing new chapters I've been working on other fan fictions. Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. And now for the expiation on the "Shadowkin." And the "Raungir."<strong>

** The Shadowking is the Lord of the Endermen. He is this all powerful being who, next to the Pigmen leader, serves as a care-taker for the Nether.**

**The Raungir are really just giant moles.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Where will we find a Ghast?" Veronica looked at Derrik. "They are all over the place. Look around- oh wait..." Derrik sighed, "I can barely see anything, remember?" "Yes... that's right. Sorry." "You bitch." "I said I was sorry..." Derrik began chuckling. "I am joking. Anyways, shall we search for a Ghast?"

They climbed about the sightly lit mountains, in search for a Monsterous creature, they had grown tired, but could not rest. They had reached flat ground, after such a tiring hike. Both had grown tired, and wished to stop, after such a grueling task. Veronica looks up, "Oh hey look. We still got A THOUSAND FUCKING MILES TO GO." Derrik laughed. "Quit over exaggerating. It'll be worth it." Veronica sighs. "I guess you're right. Matter of fact, we should start going.

"Derrik?" "Yes?" Veronica extended her arm to climb up a arch. "Did you ever have a friend?" Derrik stops in his place. He slowly climbs up, and contracts his leg to push up. "Only one." "Who?" Derrik extended his knee, to catch a ledge. "His name was Tesla, because his dad was fascinated with Nikolai Tesla, so he liked the name. He went missing when he was 18. And I have not seen him since." He pulled himself up on a ledge, then helped Veronica up. Veronica breaths heavily. "Thanks. Did he mean something to you?" Derrik walks on to a ridge. Then procedes to jump onto it. "The fact that he was my only friend? He meant a lot to me." Veronica begins to take a running start, to jump for a ledge. "I'm sorry." She said, voice full of grief. She jumps over the boiling lava, then to grap an arch hanging above. She swings to the ledge Derrik is at. She just missed it by an inch, then she got caught by Derrik, then he pulled her up. "FUCKIN'... Where the fuck is his friend? Once we find him, he is as good as dead. Well... I mean, I'm just gonna slug him in the arm but... Derrik? Are you ok?"

"Saber 4, we are at designated target site. Moving to scout Abbottabad. Over." "Roger that, Dagger 1-2. You are to scout the area, without alerting anyone. Copy my last, over?" "Saber 4, this is Dagger 1-2. Roger. Moving out." "Move, Grid, 2, 6, Foxtrot, X-Ray, Yankee 8, 3." Derrik turns to his Fireteam squad. "Alright. We're gonna take the son-of a bitch out. We can't alert anyone Let's get on with this. He's as good as dead..."

Derrik Rome's log, #1, April 26, 2011. Command wants us to scout the area of Abbottabad, for Osama Bin Laden. If we do find him, we are ordered to execute him on the spot. If there is to much firepower to handle, we will call in the rest of my Company, SEAL Team Six, on April 27th. This is our chance. Command said, if the mission is successful, and our report is 100% true, they will award us, the scouts, with a pay grade of a Four-Star General. I don't think that's legal, but what do I care? I guess they are using that to motivate us. Hopefully this will be successful, so I can go home, to my poor, pathetic, useless life. Hmm... I think I should sign up for another tour.

"Lieutenant Derrik, how far to the destination?" Derrik turns to Pvt. Anderson. Derrik takes out his binoculars. "About... 1 kilometer." They cut through A small gas station, around a few sheep herd's, and next to a Taliban patrol. PCP Mike turned to Anderson. "You think the Lieutenant is gonna lead us out of here alive?" Anderson vaults over a stone wall, that has been used for cover. Anderson could tell, because of the shells around the wall, and the bullet marks. Anderson looked around the wall. He stood silent, as he could hear the wind blowing, the sand getting into Mikes eye, as he closed his eyes, so they wouldn't get in and sting. He examined the wall a bit. "Hmm... obviously a Light Machine Gun, 5.56 Caliber rounds... hmm... must have been an ambush." Derrik turned around to his Fireteam. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HEAR. WE GOT A JOB TO DO! OR DO YOU WANNA GET YOUR ASS LEFT BEHIND? IF YOU DON'T, THEN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!" Anderson turns to Mike "Let's get the fuck over there." They sprinted to their Fireteam leader, Derrik. They continue their search.  
>They come by a mountain, and they decide to climb it.<p>

They reach the top, and then Derrik turns to Jackson. "SARGENT!, Get out your damn Sniper." Jackson pulled out his M24 SWS. Heavy, but standard issue. Could pick off the head of any Terrorist, from a thousand meters away. Jackson went prone, then turned to Mike, "Hey dibshit, care to be my spotter?" "I don't know, fuck face?" Mike crouches down, and pulls out his binoculars. "Let me see- holy SHIT! Its the stari jebac himself!" Jackson looked at Mike. "If you're Serbian, why is your name Mike?" Jackson guessed he was Serbian, because "stari jebac" is "Old fucker" in Serbian. "Well, it's because I changed my name when I came to America. Any more stupid-ass questions?" Jackson zooms in a bit. "About... 500 meters. Lieutenant, should we signal command?" Derrik stays silent for a few more seconds. "I wish I could just slit his throat right now... wha- Yes, we should signal command, we begin at 12:00. Give the signal." Jackson threw the radio at Derrik. "Saber 4, this, is, Dagger 1-2, we have confirmation that our target is in Abbottabad. 56 Rifleman, 3 snipers, 6 tanks, three machine gun stations, and 10 HUMVEE. And what might be an airfield. 5 F-18's, and one C-130. Copy my last? Over." "Dagger 1-2 this, is, Saber, 4. Roger. Well done gentleman. It's time for evac. We begin in 0600 hours." Derrik thinks to himself "Yeah, of course. Why the fuck would he be in caves, if he knew we were looking in a cave?" Anderson turns to Derrik. "Derrik," Derrik looks at the Pvt, and replies "What did you say?" "Derrik." "PRIVATE ANDERSON. YOU ARE AUTHORIZED TO SHOW RESPECT FOR YOUR AUTHORITY. WHAT DO YOU SAY?" "Derrik! Wake up!"  
>Veronica slaps Derrik in the face. "What the fuck was that for?" Veronica sighs. "You blacked out. Now COME ON! We still have to find a way underground." Derrik looks about the Nether. "You know what..." Derrik begins to start digging under the sand. "Derrik, what are you doing?" Veronica said, sighing. "Do you see how easy it is to dig through this? It's easier than sand!" Derrik took one big stomp onto the ground, and nearly swallowed his lower knee area. "See? We may be able to dig underground!"<p>

Veronica went along with Derriks' plan, and started digging. Not even 4 minutes into it, she fell onto a cavern. "And what do you know! Underground Cavern! See bitches? I knew I could do it!" She exclaimed, with her jumping up and down, arms in the air!" Derrik jumps down with her. Two separate roads, it looked like a buried road, covered with skeletons, TV's, remotes, an old Colt .45, and a rolled over car. Veronica came over to the gun, "Derrik, come over here and look at this!" Derrik sighed. "I don't think I can." He walks over to Veronica, almost tripping on a skull. "What?" He asked. "Look at it." Derrik had held it up to his face, three feet away. "Colt .45. Hmm... lost civilization. What would a gun be doing here? I thought these were only on Earth... Ashamed of what I'm about too do to this weapon." Derrik climbs out of the pit, and throws the gun into the lava. "That takes care of that." Derrik jumps into the cavern. "Why did you do that? Its from earth." She said, with anger. "I don't want any type of weaponry, that can harm living life. I'm done with genocide weapons." Veronca looks at both streets. "Which way?" Derrik looked around. "We should go both ways. Me, on the left, you to the right. Sound good?" Veronica shrugs. "I guess." Derrik began walking, hoping to find James. "This is gonna take forever..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Derrik starts jogging towards the other end in the road, each step that slightly sunk into the ground. He looked about the sand, sticking to the roof. He'd wonder if he would ever get back to his home, his face being greeted with winds, and clear blue sky. He came by a truck, that said "Romeo, stay clear of this area." Hastily written, with several mistakes, as if he was in a hurry.

It was colored in bright Cyan, and he was worried about what was in this area. Derrik quickly heard the sound of metal, and the sand shifting. Derrik looked a bit to the right, as he saw the dark image of a giant, grotesque creature. Derrik got into the position to take a running start. The creature spoke up. "You shouldn't be here, human. It's extremely dangerous for your kind." Derrik looked at the creature. It looked like a mull, with a humanoid, human body. Derril looks up to the creature. "You... you are a Raugner? I've heard about you... the Pigman leader told me about your people. You're friendlier than most Raugner." The Raugner sighed. "I've heard about your kind. You're smarter than most humans... and a little less destructive."

Derrik chuckled. "Fair enough. What's in here?" The Raunger looked to his right. "This cave is filled with Endermen, Silverfish, Feral Endermen- "What's a Slonderman?What is so different between an Enderman, and a Slonderman?" The creature looked back onto Derrik. "They are gray, Taller, and stronger than a normal Endermen." Derrik looked back into the direction Veronica walked off into. The Raugner looked at Derrik. "What troubles you, human?" Derrik sighed. "I'm pathetic... I'm separated from her, not even 20 minutes, and I already miss her..." The creature chuckled." The creature looked back to him. "Is the female you speak of, a lifetime companion?" The Raugner asked, being curious. Derrik had a small smile on his face.

"No... Well, I mean... I like to think of it as that." The Raugner chuckles. "Heh. You have such feelings of attachment, yet you do no such thing as to help the cause of yourself? Humans are... complex, in such a way, I will never be given the pleasure to fathom the comprehension of Human emotion. It's a matter of foreign policy, that I will not ever get the chance to grasp the answer." Derrik sighed. "Yeah... humans are pretty hard to... understand." The Raugner looked away from Derrik. "Human, if you are to enter, you shall not have the fear of lonesomeness. You can not enter the sanctuary I call home, until you have recruited the Female, at your side." Derrik has a huge smile planted upon his lips, it was impossible to hide. "Thanks. You really helped me." "Do not thank me human," The Raugner said. "Thank yourself, as in natural confidence." Derrik ran back as fast as he could. His heart pounding, he ran faster and faster, the wind rushing through his hair, cool, soothing sound of the lava, had made his hair stand up. It gave comfort, and as such, dragged him from the horrors of reality.

He nearly forgot all worldly problems, as almost like a Monk achieving perfect Enlightenment. It calmed him. It was like being accompanied by his old friend, Tesla. It gave him a sense of relief, as he slowly stopped his sprint. He saw her sitting on the trunk of a car, hearing her cry. He rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" He saw her leg, it had a large 8 inch rivet sticking through her Shins. "Shit!" He said, in shock. "I- I" she had a difficult time explaining. "I tripped down a small cliff, and my leg smashed thr- through- it." She said, as tears dripped down onto her Jeans. "Hey," Derrik replied. "Come on. Let's get you to a doctor." Derrik reached over to the Rivet. "This will only hurt for a second..." He quickly ripped it out, and she grimed painfully.

"Motherfucker! You asshole!" She began yelling. "Could you have given me a fuckin' countdown before you did that... SHIT..." He quickly apologized to her. "Hey, just be thank-full you didn't have Shrapnel lodged into your eye, and five inches into every part of your body." He replied. "That shit still hurt though!" She hissed at him. He picked her up, legs on his right arm, and torso softly resting upon his left. He began walking back to the Truck, where he had met the Raugner. He looks at the side of the truck, and he looked upon the writing. "Wait..." He inquired the writing to Veronica. "Is this fresh?" He asked, being confused. She reaches over, and her fingers are covered in Cyan paint. "Yeah... like it was just painted an hour ago... who's Romeo?" She asked. "I don't know," He was quick to reply. "Mind if I put you down, for a bit'?" "Sure." She replied. He gently put her on the ground, and Derrik began looking for clues. Veronica looks under the truck. "Hey! Derrik!" She exclaims. "I found a map and a note." He quickly rushes around the truck, to review her findings. "The note says "Dear Romeo, don't venture out for too long. We need you back at base soon, hopefully you'll find the map, in case you get lost. It leads back to the base. - Tesla" Do you know what it means, Derrik?" Derrik instantly froze in place. (Tesla? He's still alive? The last time I saw him, he was 21... he came back, and told me it was important... is this what he was taking about?) "Derrik, do you think...?" She asked. "Yes. Exactly what you're thinking. He's still alive... and I will find him." He said, being the most assertive and serious he had ever been. "Derrik, there could be thousands of people named Tesla. It might just be a coincidence." Derrik looked down to Veronica. "But what if it is? If I never do it, I will never know. It's worth it. If I don't, I could be wandering my entire life if it was him." Veronica sighed. "Well, what will you do?" Derrick looks to the direction of the Raugner Den. "Come on." He said, picking her up. "We've got to get you to a Doctor first." He started walking a long the walls.

Derrik brushes his shoulder across the Nether Stone, growing weary. Derrik looked down at Veronica. "Do you mind if I take a rest here?" She shrugs. "Sure. Not for too long, please?" He nods his head, then sets her upon a wall gently. She looks up to him, and begins to speak. "Derrik, you know," she began to say. "Only in the four hours I've known you, you've been a really good friend." Derrik smiles. "Why," he says. "Thanks. So have you." He said, as he had flopped on the back of a car." The rusting of the vehicle when he latest on it, made him uncomfortable. He adjusted himself, according to the silence of the vehicle. Derrik looked up, into complete darkness. "You know," Derrik starts to say. "I'm starting to wonder if this wasn't... A coincidence." Veronica looked to him in confusion. "What do you mean by THAT?" She asks. "Well, I mean, it's just... it seems like everything was timed perfectly. WAY too perfectly." Derrik began to explain. "It's too perfect to just be a coincidence. Me, getting launched into a portal? Just in time for the Pigman patrol to come by, swoop me from my feet, drag me to the Pigman leader, so he sends me to the store for supplies, get's me to go find the Adviser, just in time to save him, I go into the store, meet you, get the supplies, which reminds me," he stopped his sentence. "Throw me a snack." She reaches into the backpack. "What do you want?" "Surprise me." She tosses him a package of Twinkies.

"JESUS! You fucking have Twinkies down here? Holy shit! Where do you get them?" He asked. "Well," Veronica begins to explain. "We had scavengers bring Supplies. Like, the Twinkies you are eating. Since the civil war with the Remnants and Nether, Supply lines started depleting, the scavengers couldn't bring back anymore supply's. Now, with Feral Enderman and things like that, we can only have special people go out and bring back food. It halted five years back, due to so many people getting killed. So, you're eating one of the last succulent pieces of all that is good in the universe. Enjoy it, because that may be the last Twinkie anyone might eat." Derrik, satisfied with the answer, unwrapped the Twinkie.

"I thought the Endermen were on our side?" Derrik said, taking a bite into the snack. "Well, not all of them." She replies. "Endermen are all for the peace with other species. Not Slondermen, or Feral Endermen." Derrik raises his eyebrow. "Tell me about the Feral Endermen." "Well," she explains. "They are a little more sane than Slondermen are. Except, "mercy" and "empathy" really aren't in their vocabulary. They kill children, brutally too. They would kill someone, just because they brushed up against them. And don't even get me started about taking a glance at them." "Damn. I never knew something could be so... heartless... it saddens me..." Derrik said, letting out a breath of despair. "... Anyways..." He continues his speech.

"Back to where I left off. Then, I dig into a cavern, find a Raugner Den, and it all leads up to here? It doesn't seem coincidental." Derrik lays on his side. "Well Derrik, maybe it's destiny." Derrik chuckles. "I really don't believe in the word 'destiny'. Destiny hasn't got me anywhere, I've always been on the move, and that's what kept me alive. Actions have got me here. Destiny has not."

Derrik sits back down into his normal position. "Koh sabbet zenolinn..." Derrik said. "What did you say?" Veronica asked. "Oh. I said 'Nothing ever changes.' Tesla taught me this language, because he had said 'Derrik, you're probably gonna need this one day.' Yeah. Need this my ass..." Derrik huffed. Veronica stood there, gawking. "That sounded like what the Endermen speak." Derrik had felt a small heart-attack, after hearing that. He hoped off the car. "Come on." He said, picking her up from the wall. "We need to keep moving.

Derrik stepped into the Den, children playing, human, Endermen, and Raugner. He went up to a Raugner standing in front guarding the entrance. "Hey," Derrik says. "Where's the Medical center?" The Raugner pointed to the right hand side of the room. Derrik took a few more steps into the Den. "Thanks." He said, turning around to the creature. He walked through a hallway, smelling the stench of death.

It was a Morgue he was passing. Derrik rushed through the hallway, getting away from it as fast as he could. He took a left at a fork in the road. He approached one of the doctors. Derrik looked at the creatures face, then began to speak. "Excuse me, my friend here is hurt. It's her calf muscle." The Raugner looks to Derrik. "Put her on the bed. I'll get to her immediately." Derrik did as he was told. The doctor was examining her leg. "Human, leave the room. I must have complete silence." Derrik nodded his head, then left the room. He sat by a chair, next to a child. He looked to the kid. "Hey there little buddy, what are you doing here?" The child looks up to Derrik. "I'm waiting for my Mommy to get out of the room."

Derrik leans closer to him. "What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" The child looks to the room she's in. "She's really sick, and the people said she might not be okay." Derrik has a small tear in his eye. "Aww... hey, I've got a treat for you!" Derrik reaches into his backpack, and grabs a lollipop. "Here you go. Don't bite into it, okay?" The kid smiles, and says thank you. He gets up and hugs Derrik, and starts walking to his mother's room. Derrik lays his head back on the chair, smiling. Derrik aimlessly looked up to the ceiling and zoned out.

Until he heard the sound of a War Horn. Everyone was scrambling up and down the halls, screams of infants and adults flooding in and out of the building. Derrik rushed through the hallway, getting to the Raugner at the front door. He kept bumping into people running past him. There was a crowd of people, running in an out of rooms locking the doors. Derrik walked up to the gigantic creature. "HEY! What's going on? What's happening?" The Raugner quickly pushed Derrik into the Den, then preceded to lock the doors. The Raugner looked to Derrik. "Do you know how to fight?" Derrik looked confused.

"Well? Do you know how to fight?" The Raugner barked at Derrik. Derrik jumped at his out burst, then just modestly nodded his head, not knowing what's happening. The Raugner handed Derrik a Machete. "If you know how to fight human, then be prepared to do so." Endermen and Pigmen gathered at the door,hearing little chatter between the species. Derrik sees a a hooded creature, unable to see the species of the Man. Derrik leans over to the Guard at the door. "Hey, who's that guy over there?" Derrik asked, pointing to Hooded man. "Oh. Him?" The Raugner replied. "His name is Dominic." Everyone stayed quiet, when they heard a loud thump again the door. The Building was silent as a funeral, there was not a single noise, only the ringing of a high pitched sound filled the ears. The hooded man walked over to the front of the door, each step a sound of death creeping upon the men. Derrik stood next to the mysterious man, with others garrisoned behind Barricade, to Barricade. The War horns halted, and they all took a step back, except for Derrik and the Hooded man. The man took a step forward, taking off his hood. The creature was a mixture of a Human and Pigman. He was more Human than he was Pigman. He took his robes off, and pulled out a sword. It was a 72 inch Great Sword. He got into a battle stance, then. He stood perfectly still. He tilted to the right, and held his position. Derrik rolled his sleeve's up, and held the machete straight forward. The Raugner stood behind the two, and put his fist up. Derril glanced at the Raugner. "Fist? Really?" The Raugner chuckles, as he looks to Derrik. "You've probably haven't fought a Raugner." He stares straight ahead, waiting for them to Attack. Dominic walked up to the door, and swung the sword to his side. He held his breathing, and waited.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

A Endermen stalks the halls and halts by Derrik. "Hey, buddy," the creature spoke. "...you have a lot of Scars." The Endermen said, feeling the 17 scars across his face, connecting to his gray eyes. "...anyways, I have something really important for you. I need you to-" The roof shakes and dust falls down onto their heads. "Fuck!" The creature coughs repeatedly. "Alright, you need to take the emergency exit, and warn the other Strongholds. They might get attacked. Now go!" The Endermen says, and points his hand to the exit. The Endermen runs into a stalk room. Derrik runs to the room Veronica is in. He sprints by a little girl cowering in the corner. (Fuck! I'll have to take her.) He runs over and leans to the girl. "Come on sweety, we need to get our of here alright?" He grabs the girl, and places her on his shoulders. He sprints into the medical room, and sees Veronica unconscious. "What the fuck! Why is she unconscious? We need to leave!"? the Doctor puts his hands on Derrick's arms. "You have to get out of here, she'll be up in about 20 minutes, carry her." Derrik has a frown. "I can't carry her and defend myself! What am I gonna do?" The Raugner scratches his head. "I got it. DOMINIC! Get in here!" No more than three seconds later, Dominic rushes in. "Yes, doctor?" Dominic says. The Raugner goes over to the bed and unplugs the machinery from her wrist and legs. "You need to accompany him, she is injured and he requires the protection while escorting her." Dominic nods and turns to Derrik. "We need to leave. Here, take a sword." He holds up a four foot black sword, with a curved tip. It's tip was tainted crimson red, and the hilt was forged of Obsidian and steel, with a faint glowing red that flowed through the sword. Derrik nods and says thanks. "Oh, I forgot." Dominic said, reaching into a backpack. "You'll need this. Attach it to your belt, it is a sheath." He said, giving it to Derrik. It was Black on the inside and hand painted Dark Rose on the sides. It was full steel, with a nail in the top and bottom. Derrik wraps it around his belt, and nods at Dominic. He goes over to the doctor and shakes his hand. Derrik puts his arm under her calf, and gently slips it below her shoulders. The child wraps her hands around Derrik's neck, and lays her legs around his chest. She sighs, and lays her head against Derrick's. "Derrik, we need to move." Dominic says in a quiet tone. "How do you know my name?" Derrik asked. "Nemarluk, the Endermen that is sending you off told me." Dominic replied. Derrik mouthes the words 'oh' and walks out the door, with Dominic behind him. He turns right at the corner of the Den, and there is a hallway lightened with Torches, with Moss growing at the top of the exit. Dominic stands next to the escape route, and points his hand inside. Derrik takes caution walking, as he doesn't know what's in it. Dominic looks around conspicuously while closing the door. It gets jammed in the ground, and he yanks the handle. It smoothen out, and closes by itself. The door was painted to be camouflaged as the Nether stone, so no one would find it. Dominic grabs a torch, and catches up to Derrik. They take a left at a sign that wood was chipped off, and the blackened words were barely readable. The sign read "Caution: Creatures ahead." This sign was not true, it was to keep unwanted visitors from going any further. Dominic coughs. "So..." He looks to Veronica. "That your Girlfriend?" Dominic asked. Derrik chuckles. "She isn't my girlfriend." Derrik replies. "Is she your wife?" "No, she's just a friend." Dominic gets into a laughing fit, and puts his arms to his waist and bends over in laughter. "That's hilarious. Females and males can't be 'Friends'. It doesn't work like that. If you spend to much time with them, you end up liking them." Dominic said. Derrik puts his head down in embarrassment. "That's not true, Dominic." said Derrik. "You can still be friends with them without such thoughts." Dominic roles his eyes. "Whatever you wanna think. Anyways..." Dominic said, in a rushed tone. "Is that your daughter or something?" Derrik points his eyes up at the sleeping girl. "No, she was hiding in a corner, so I picked her up." Dominic stops in his place, and drags his hand down his face. "So you just fucking snatched up a little girl?" Dominic barked at Derrik. "Well I couldn't just leave her there, could I?" Derrik replied. "Give her to me." Dominic says in a authoritative voice. Derrik stops walking, and turns slightly to the left. "And what happens if I don't?" Dominic laughs. "I'm not going to fight you to the death for her. I'm going to put her in a more secure place than your shoulders." "Fair enough." Derrik gently puts down Veronica on the ground. He reaches up, and grabs her under her arms. He wraps the girl in his arms, and hands her to Dominic. Dominic secures her in his forearms, and she is resting soundly. "Thank you, Dominic." Said Derrik. He lifts up by lifting her left arm up over Derrik's back, and he reaches under her knees. Dominic stares blankly into Derrick's face. "You got a fuckton of scars, you know that?" Derrik looks at Dominic, with a disgusted look. "Oh really, you don't fuckin' say? I obviously couldn't tell what the hell was on my face for the past five years, so thank you for the conclusion, Captain Obvious." Dominic chuckles. "Thank you for the ovation, Major Smartass." They both laugh and continue walking.

Derrik brushes his shoulder at a turn. "Hey Dominic," Derrik began to ask his companion, "How far up ahead?" Dominic scratched his chin. "Well, we left and 9:35 PM, and it is now 9:48 PM, so... about ten minutes." Derrik nods and looks forward. "How is she?" Dominic asked. Derrik takes a look at the leg, four stitches and some gauze. "Fine, I guess." The little girl yawns, and wakes up. She looks up to Dominic, "Mr, where are we going?" She says. Dominic sits her up on his left shoulder. "We are going on a trip to the strongholds to tell everyone about the... monsters." She smiles, and adjust herself into Dominic's arms. Veronica Sighs, and she looks around the small room. Veronica pulls her eyes away from the light of the torch. Derrik gently places her on her feet, and she grimaces from the sting of her leg. Derrik puts Veronica's left arm across his shoulders, and she hops on her right leg. Veronica leans towards Derrik, and whispers "Who is he?" Derrik looks to Dominic, looking at the child. "He's Dominic." Derrik answered to Veronica. "I'm... okay to walk." Veronica uttered. She sniffled at put her black hair in a ponytail. "So, Dominic..." she asked in a quiet tone. "You work as...?" "I'm an Elite security guard for all strongholds." All was quiet afterwards. "And how do you know my name?" Dominic asked, concerned. Veronica chuckles and nods her head. "You came in the convenience store with a broken leg, and I patched it up for you? You got into a fight with... 22 Slondermen. That's what you told me, at least. I'm sure you were trying to make yourself look like a badass, though." Veronica said. Dominic takes his Black and Crimson red hood off, and rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He said an a irritated tone. "Take her." Veronica stares at Dominic blankly. "Are you deaf?" He barked an a aggressive tone. "Take the little girl." He said, handing her the child. "Aww, I didn't know you had a kid. What's her name?" Veronica said, looking over her. "She's not mine, your friend took her from the stronghold." Veronica raises her eyebrow. "What?" She gasped, turning to Derrik. "You took a little girl from the hospital?" She screamed at Derrik. "Bare with me here. What if the Stronghold is attacked, completely destroyed, and she's alive now because I took her?" Derrik calmly explained. She forcefully pressed her hands against her face. "Alright..." she said, letting out a sigh. Dominic awkwardly says to both of them "Don't mean to be a burden, but we need to keep going."

The three arive at a steel door with moss hanging on the door. "Well," Dominic announces. "Here we are. Home sweet... den." Dominic laughs afterwards. Veronica looks to Dominic. "That was so hilarious, you must be such a comedy genius. All fucking hail the comedy master, Dominic Vendoulus, the king of comedy." Veronica said sarcastically. Dominic has a irritated expression. "And all hail Queen Bitch the II, Veronica Mars Santiago." Veronica laughs. "Dominic, how about you open the door?" Dominic walks over to the door, and reaches for a lever. He pulls it with incredible force because it was jammed. The door creaks open, and what the three saw shocked them. Dominic walks in slowly, everything was destroyed with the walls covered with the blood of the Raugner and Pigman. Dominic drops on his knees and his hood looms over the top of his head, hiding his face. His teeth clench and he grips his hands. Derrik slowly walks over to the side of him. "It... it's alright..." Derrik painfully says, reaching over to Dominic. His face red with rage. "Alright... alright?" Dominic gets up and smacks Derrick's hands away. "Don't you fucking say it's okay like it didn't even happen!" Dominic puts his head down and puts his forearm against a wall with his other is relaxed. Veronica walks over to Derrik with the girl in her arms. "How... how did this happen?" Veronica says in a quiet tone. Derrik shakes his head. "It... it was a coordinated attack. Some dens probably survived, but we-" Everything stops. They hear voices from a supply's closet. Dominic grips his sword and pulls it to his side. "Veronica, put her down, and hide her." Veronica goes to a box on a high shelf, camouflaged with other boxes. "Hide here sweety..." Veronica says to her. The little girls comply's with Veronica and hides herself along with other items in the box. "We'll come back, okay?" Veronica added. Veronica walks back to the two and halts in the middle. "How many do you think are in there?" She says quietly. Dominic turns to her. "I don't know, maybe-" "Two." Derrik interrupts. "How can you tell?" Dominic asked nervously. "I can hear and smell them from here." "Your smelling is that good?" "No, put they smell so bad that you could smell it if you were paying attention." Dominic walks by the door, twenty feet from Derrik. Derrik realizes what he is doing and nods. He walks by the door and unsheathes the god like blade. Derrik bends his elbows where they resemble a Bow, and the blade is an arrow. Dominic looks through the keyhole. "You're right, there is two." Dominic mentions quietly. "The room is about ten feet wide, and and seventeen feet tall. It's a huge room, and it's two Slondermen. Derrik thinks for a moment. "I devised a plan. Veronica," Derrik says, looking to Veronica. "I am assuming they are faced toward eachother, and they are about two meters apart?" Dominic gives a thumbs up and leans against the door frame looking through the door knob. "Well, Veronica. We will open the door, you will run towards the one farthest and tackle him. I will run up to the one near the door and snap his neck. Dominic, after Veronica tackles the second one, you need to go and assist her. Alright, sound good?" Dominic presses his shoulder against the wall. Veronica gets into a running position, with her left leg back, and her fingers on the ground. Derrik is in a kicking position to kick the door off the hinges. Dominic takes a deep breath in. "You ready, guys?" The both say yes in a determined tone. "Alright. On my mark. Three..." Dominic's heart races. "Two..." Veronica tightens her muscles. "One... Rush!" The door flies open and it is hanging by the hinge on the bottom. Dominic and Derrik drop their weapons, and rush into the room. Veronica runs through the middle of them, pushes the first Slondermen out of the way and tackles the second, seven foot beast. She pins him up against a wall and right hooks him. The other Endermen takes a step forward to help his brother in arms, but Derrik rushes over to him. The Slondermen stops in his place, with his breath stopped and heart beating at an incredible rate. Derrik grabs the bottom left side of the Endermens jaw and he places his left hand on the right side above his ear. Derrik jerks his arms and the head is stuck in a pose. Blood sprinkles on the heroes face, and the lifeless body is a sprawled next to Derrik's feet. Derrik looks up to Veronica lifting the creature by his legs and slams him against a stone. Dominic rushes past Derrik and pushes Veronica out of the way. "Let me handle this!" Dominic screams. Dominic lifts the Slondermen by his underarms, the creature is unconscious. Dominic knees it in the temple over and over. He is so overtaken by anger he doesn't feel mercy or empathy. Dominic lifts the Slondermen by his arm and throws the grotesque, bloody and beaten creature across his shoulder. He lands on a wood table and brakes it. Dominic grabs the Slondermen by the neck, and slams him against a wall. Dominic, still holding the Endermen, slams his head against the stone wall. The hybrid slams the head against his knee. Blood spewed on hands and legs. Dominic throws him on the ground. Derrik and Veronica watch in horror, Derrik had seen people get killed brutally, but not this cruel. Dominic grabs his blade and walks back towards the Slondermen. Dominic bends his elbows, and lunges the blade into his chest. A wicked scream is let out, and the Slondermen's head is layed back onto his neck with his mouth open and blood spurting out of his eyes and mouth. Dominic lifts his sword and the Endermen is locked in his position. The creature slowly slides down the sword with the sword being washed in the blood of Dominic's enemy. Dominic pulls the sword forward and uses his foot to get the mangled body out of his sword. Derrik looks at Dominic and angrily yells "That was sadistic and completely unnecessary." Dominic sheathes his greatsword and takes off his hood. "Do you think I give a fuck if it was unecessary?" He throws down his arms and clenches his fist. "They killed a lot of-" voices and stomping is heard from the lobby. Boxes are smashing. A deep voice booms over the other's and they stay quiet. A slow paced stomp is searching around the supply's closet. Dominic ducks into the shadow's and makes a ball form with his robes. Veronica hides under a shelf and covers herself with boxes. Derrik flips a table and plays dead. Derrik splashes some of the mangled Slondermen's blood on his chest and rips his long sleeve shirt. "Glad I decided to wear a gray shirt." Derrik relaxes his body and closes his eyes. The three hold there breathing for a moment and wait for the creatures to walk in. The deep voice shouts "There she is! Get her!" Dominic throws off his robes and kicks the table away from Derrik, and pulls him up by his shirt collar.. "Get the fuck up!" Dominic yells. Veronica kicks off the shelf atop of her, and throws the boxes away sliding to the broken down door. Footsteps rush towards them. Derrik runs out and puts his arm on the door frame and turns towards the location of the voice. It was a giant skeleton carrying a sword and bow. Derrik glances to his left down a dark hallway. A Skeleton is readying his bow and pulls an arrow out of his quiver. It was a wooden bow with spider silk as the strings. Derrik looks slightly to the left and sees a broken piece of the wall out of the destroyed den. But it's too late. The skeleton fires the arrow and it fly's into Derrik's right bicep. Derrik swings his body in the direction he was hit. Dominic and Veronica run out at the same time and take a right into the Lobby. Derrik pulls out the arrow and screams. The wound oozes of blood and drips onto his black jeans. He breaks the arrow on his knee and collects the headstone. Derrik takes a step back, and charged at the Undead Archer. The skeleton is taking an arrow out and drops his quiver, and drops his bow to pick is up. The Archer goes to grab it then he is tackled by Derrik in the side. The Skeleton gets a spinal disc cracked and screams at the pain. The Skeleton hits the stone floor and breaks a rib and cracks his skull. He punches the skeleton in the rib and pulls one out. Derrik takes out the headstone and stabs the skeleton in the temple. The skeleton is squirming around the floor, in pain. Derrik snaps it's neck to end the pain. He turns around to see Veronica holding back a sword by gripping the sides, with blood slowly dripping from the palms of her hand. Derrik rushed into a weapons room, but it was locked. Derrik smashes it with his fist, and unlocks it from the inside with bloodied hands. "There has gotta be something in here!" Derrik thought. He flips on a switch, and awes at the stock of weaponry.

The zombie was about to strike again and Dominic rushed up to his side. "Dodge this motherfucker..." Dominic whispered, as he was to thrust the sword into the Undead creatures heart. Veronica lifts the Golden sword up and kicks the menace with her left heel. Dominic turns to the little girl screaming, and Dominic clenches his fist. The girl is thrown against a wall by the giant skeleton, and she cries of the pain. The Skeleton lifts his sword, crafted of bone and cut rock. The Brute Skeleton lifts the sword behind his back, with his leg slightly lifted. The hybrid of human, with a small pink area on the side of his face, and a pig ear, rushes toward the child, and the blade is rushing towards the ground. Dominic throws his greatsword at the beast, and he grows tired at the throw. The Bone Greatsword is dropped out of the Giant skeleton, and it fly's into a stone wall curved up. Veronica sprints towards the creature, and she reached into her pocket for a rock. The creature sees her running at him, and smacks her into a wall. Veronica hits a skeleton while the brute smashed her into the wood wall. A skeleton skull is smashed into a wall, with the temples dunked into the wall. Veronica's head starts to leak of blood, and she goes unconcious. Dominic starts to sprint to her aid, as the Brute Skeleton takes a step forward to the wall. He takes out his bow, about as big as Dominic. Pure stone and 50 pounds, with rope for the string. The the arrows were five feet long and had dagger dips. The Brute Skeleton loads the gigantic arrow on the Bow, as he relaxes his breathing, and closes his right eye. He pulls the string back, and aims the bow. The bow fly's into her direction through the hole in the wall. Dominic snatches the arrow and the arrow fly's into the wall, the arrow passes through hole with Dominic gripping it, and it pulls his arm back. Dominic grimaces from the pain, and looks far to his left. The Brute Skeleton takes another step towards Dominic. Dominic pulls the spear like arrow back, and chunks it at the Skeletons Skull. The Skeleton sees the spear and blocks it with his forearms. He laughs uncontrollably and breaks the arrow. "Did you really think that would being me down?" The Brute Skeleton snarled with a smug smile. Derrik stands behind the Skeleton and pulls out a Colt .45 from pants line. "No, but this might." Derrik shoots off six rounds into the Skeleton's head. The Skeleton stands still for a moment after his skull being filled with lead, and he leans over to his left, crashing into a wall leaving dust scrambled in the air. Derrik puts the gun back into his pocket, and walks over to Dominic. "Where... where is the little girl?" Derrik asked in a manic voice. Derrik pulls him up bis his tricep. "I don't... I don't know." Dominic said, vaguely. Derrik runs over to the hole in the wall, and sees Veronica sitting with her legs crossed, holding her bleeding wound on her head. She rolls over the destroyed wall, and lands on her right knee, and balanced herself with her left foot and arm, with her right hand holding the back of her head. Derrik reaches out to help her out, and Veronica spots his arm on the side of her vision. She looks up, and reaches over for support. Veronica gently gets up off the floor and recoups with her allies. "I thought you didn't use guns?" "Ill make an exception." Derrik replied. Dominic runs back with some gauze and patches. He places the batch on the back of Veronica's head. "How do you feel, champ?" Asked Dominic. "Nauseous. Sore. Sick. But mentally, I am fine." She replied.

"So, Derrik," Dominic had asked me. "How long you been in the Nether?" I had skimmed through my mind for the amount of time. Something to help with his question. "About six hours." I replied. We had all sat in the lobby with chairs around a fire of burning wood. The rest of the room was darkened, and I had grown tired of the sleep deprivation. I had not slept in four days, and my mind wasn't fresh. The last time I had slept was Saturday, and I was getting thirsty. I reached into my back pack, and grabbed some beef Jerky and water. "You want some, guys?" I say. "Sure." They both answer. I reach in and throw both of them some water, and a loaf of cranberry bread, that had a darkened inside and nuts scattered in the meal. Dominic rips the bag open and woofs down four pieces. "You hungry?" I ask. "Yeah, I haven't eaten since yesterday." He said. Dominic tosses the loaf to Veronica, and she takes out two pieces. She reaches into her pack, and pulls out a small wedge of cheese. She cuts the dairy product into slices and puts it into her bread. "So," she turned to Dominic with food in her mouth. "What's everyone's name? Full name I mean." Dominic has a weird look on his face and shrugs. "Dominic Romania." He says. "No middle name?" Veronica mentions. "Nope. I don't remember it." Now they turn to me and Dominic says; "So, gray eyes, what's your full name?" I get irritated at his way of calling me. It's due to shrapnel hitting me from my back, chest, and to my eyes. I am not completely blind, though. I can see about fifty feet but it is misty. "Well," I start to speak. "Derrik Claudius Rome." He gives me an odd look and chuckles. "Claudius?" He says. "It was given to me by my grandfather, Claudius Rome." I say. He mouths the words 'oh' and keeps on eating his bread. He turns to all of us and speaks louder than he would normally. "How many people have you killed? I mean, you just don't know that many techniques without killing at least once." Dominic asked. Veronica stops eating her sandwich and puts her fist under her chin. "Well, in the nether, I've killed three people who tried to rob the store, and I accidentally killed some kid back on earth." I sit up and put my arms crossed on my lap. "Tell me about it." She crosses her legs and looks up. "I was in a boxing match, and I hooked this one boy in the temple. He collapses to the ground, he is in the hospital, and he died about a week later. I felt like shit, so I went onto sports like MMA." Dominic turns to me and asked the same question. Veronica looks too, she seems interested in how many human beings I have slaughtered. "Well, I have killed about..." I've killed so many people I can barely keep count. "A hundred and fifteen people. I think." Veronica sits there with a surprised expression. "Bullshit. There is no way you could have killed that many! That's impossible." She yelled. "Yes, there is a way. I have it engraved on my gun. It's lost, somewhere. If I manage to find it again, I can show you. If you somehow find an M16A4 lying around, with the initials 'DCR,' you'll have your proof." Veronica looks at her sandwich and takes a bite. Dominic looks like he is waiting for someone to ask him, so I go ahead. "Well I can't remember." Holy. Fucking. Shit. He's killed so many people he can't even remember! "How do you not know how many you've killed? I mean, killing someone, you'd have to remember..." I just look down and chug down the bottle of water. "You know, what's the little girls name?" Veronica inquired. I hadn't given this a thought, due to the coordinated attack and all. "I don't know... we could make one for her." They both look at me and relax in their chairs. "Fuck." Dominic announces. "I can't think of one." "Neither can I." Veronica added. I couldn't think of one, so I went on another question. "So, Dominic." I asked. "Where did you get that blade?" "What, this one?" He said, pulling out the greatsword. He lays the sword on his lap and tilts his head. "I got it from some guy in the Remnants. He looked pretty young, and I knew he was from the Remnants because he just had the shoulder armor on with the emblem of a star and a line at the bottom, both ends of it curved about halfway to the star. He looked scared, so I took him into my house. He took one step inside, and just threw me his sword... I can perfectly recall the scene."

I walked through the forest, and I had gathered wood for myself, and the fire that gave me my cooked food and warmth. I raised up my axe, and tilted my arms. I held my arms to my shoulder, with my left foot hanging above ground, and I slammed against the dirt floor. I smashed the axe into the tree, and it popped into a little square block. I do the same with the other tree's, until there is only but leaves hanging above the ground. I rush home to my dog, a Saint Benard that helps me hunt game. I chant my prayers to Zarrah, the Goddess of the Endermen and all that is of love, and sing with a tune. (As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I can but embrace the darkness and wicked that lurks throughout the shadows, but can be removed by the light of good, and for all but justice...) I arrive at my home, a small cottage enough room for a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and workshop. The house was a ten by eight wooded house, camouflaged along with the other structures. The workshop was connected right of the house, and it was just large enough to fit a pair of chest, and workbench. I enter my home, and my dog rushes at me and puts his paws again my chest. I pat his head, and walk off to my workbench. My dog rushes slides off to the side and balances himself. She follows me to the shop, and I sit down in a wooden chair. I lay out my supplies, a hammer, sticks, stone, silk, and wood. I look to my dog, and she is sitting on my left side next to the chair. I take off my hunting hood, which was of a camouflage with the trees, grass, and dirt. I pet under his chin, and he lays down on my bed. (I'm extremely lucky to have her, she would probably follow me to the End and back.) I smile and continue to my work. I craft a stone shield, that was coated of a black layer, and a small white line going vertically up. It had thin edges, but thick around the center. It was modeled to be off the design of the Templar's of Conustun, a Temple up in the mountains. Their group were soldiers trained in melee and firearms. They had a chest plate that stuck out by right inches, and they had a small metal shoulder guard on their eight, but a twelve inch length left guard, stretching down to their elbow, but now touching the skin of their arm. The armor for their lower part of the chest, was chainmail vigorously piled up into the same place, not even a shot from an arrow could penetrate it. Their shin armor was V shaped, but reached up to their thigh, reaching to their calf. The armor was a completely black layer, but a small white line streaking to the bottom. They were great warriors, and extremely peaceful. I make a leather sheath, and place it mounted with my other weapons and armor. My dog barks, and bursts out through the door, a man runs past the house, and hides around the corner of the house. I walk outside and look at him, sitting in the dirt, throwing his helmet on the ground. I saw the emblem on his shoulder. He was a Centurion of the Remnants. "Hey, kid." He was a broad kid, about in his twenty's. He had darkish-blond hair, that slightly loomed over his forehead. His face was covered in dirt, and he was exhausted. "Let's get you inside. What's your name. All he can mumble is the words 'Juh- Jo-on ah...' I walk into the kitchen, and reach into my fridge to grab some mushroom soup. I close the fridge by kicking it, and he takes a step in. A crowd is heard from a little down the road, and he throws his Greatsword at me, it was 72 inches, coloured black, and a faint red glow coming from above the hilt. He just says 'Jonathen' and runs out. The sword lands on my couch, and I hold it up as he runs our my door. He runs off deep into the forest, and he slowly fades away from my vision. A mob is coming from the street, and I step outside. They come up to me, and stop. "He went that way!" I scream to the crowd, leading them into a different direction. I know that guy couldn't have done a crime to have a mob chase him. The mob most have consisted of more than two thousand people. They run with their torches into the completely incorrect direction. I sit near the door, and my dog comes up to me and she lays with her head toughing my foot. I watch as the crowd disappears, and I rub my dog's stomach.

"I never saw him again, and the only thing I know about him is his name Jonathan. This happened about two years ago.' Dominic said. (Jonathan! I knee Tesla was still alive.) I don't say anything, about my friend, but I sit quietly in my chair. The girl walks around the lobby, playing with the chairs and such. I remind myself of the weapons closet, and gather up some Bows, Arrows, Gauntlets, Shields, Spears, Assault Rifles, and Handguns. I dog pile the supply's in the middle of us. Veronica picks out a Steel Gauntlet, Dominic picks out a Shield and Spear, and I choose a Gauntlet, Handgun, Assault Rifle, and a spear. The Handgun was a Beretta 96 Brigadier Inox, a weapon I hadn't ever used before. My primary weapon was a AR-15 A3, the main weapon of the known Branches of the military, serving beside the M16A4, it was a moderately heavy weapon, but sturdy and reliable. I go and grab a set of body armor, shoulder guard, vanguards, and shin caps. Dominic takes the shoulder armor, and Veronica snatches the vanguards. I take the body armor, Dragonskin, Special Forces issued. It could deflect 7.62x51mm rounds, which were regularly used in AK-47's. They couldn't penetrate this armor from five meters. I lug the Assault Rifle over my shoulder, and place my pistol in my holster on mt hip. I sit down, and close my eyes. The child walks over and lays down on my leg. Veronica lays her head back, and closes her eyes. Dominic polishes his spear and shield with his black robes. Everything was as silent as cold death, and it was all well. I hear a cough from closet behind me. I get up, and prepare for it to come out. I slowly reach over to the door knob, and I swing it open. It was a middle aged man, about in his forty's. He sighs, and smiles. "I thought you were one of them, so I kept quiet." The man said. "Who are you?" I ask. Veronica and Dominic gather at my sides, and await his response. "My name is James Alvarez, and I am the myth people refer to as 'The Legend.' I am working on a machine..." "You know who I am?" I say. "Who?" He says, power walking to a giant generator covered with a sheet. "You're friend," "Allex?" He interrupts. "Yeah. He sent me to help you." "Oh, in that case..." He rips off the sheet,, and it reads the words 'TerraFormer no-1'. It made a quiet hum, and I stand confused. This is who the advisor was talking about. "This machine is missing numerous things, just a couple. Involving; Nuclear Fuel, Isotope 3-75, Element Z, and open land." I think for a second. "Come with me. You can move that thing, right?" He slides it towards me, and he goes to the entrance. "Get the parts for me when you can, I'll be waiting in the KingPin, the Pigman King's palace. He goes down into the city and disappeared from my vision. I forgot the task at hand. I was enjoying my self rather too much, and got caught up in the moment. I search through my bag, and remind myself of the note. (Fuck, I need to help the sick guy and builder.) I turn to Veronica and Dominic standing in the light of the door. "Are you up for this, guys?" I say, while tossing the note to Dominic. Dominic looks over it, and says yes. Veronica says the same, and stuffs the note into her pocket. I walk just outside of the den, and sit on the ground. Veronica joins me standing up to my left, and Dominic to my right. We gaze throughout the city, and I sigh and yawn. I stand up. "You guys up for the challenge?" I say. "Yeah, let's go." Dominic pitched in. "We'll meat at the palace when we accomplished the tasks. Dominic heads off to a path into the city, and disappears from my vision. Veronica starts walking and leaves my sight. I get up and stretch my arms back, the glow of the lava glaring into my eyes. I pick up the girl and she lays on my shoulders. I take a breath, and I begin take a step forward, to a long journey. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Veronica.

As I am walking through a clothing store, I hear children crying over and over. It just won't stop. I look in the direction of the child, and it's a little boy with a scraped knee. (How the fuck do you get a scraped knee in here? It's carpet! What, did he drop knee the floor or something) I approach him, and crouch down to his level. "Hey buddy, what's the problem?" I ask. "I- I- I hit my knee!" He bawled. (Oh my god, you don't say?) I reach into my bag for Neosporin, and take off the cap. "Here you go, little guy!" "Thank you nice lady!" Holy fuck, I'm not the 'nice person' now. I'm the lady. I am THE lady. I've been promoted, for my service to my community. Fuck yeah. I pat him on his shoulder, and walk away, whistling. (What I come in here to do?) Oh, I remember. Came in here to get shoes. Running or Steel Toe, or... something. I go to the left side of the store, and I find Military issued Combat boots. What a sight. A clerk passed by me at the time, and I called her over. "Miss, how much for this?" I ask. "Three gold." I reach for the currency in my bag, and I pull it out. It's levitating in my hands, pretty badass. I hand her it and I grab the boots. Purchases are pretty simple here in the Nether, actually. I walk out and toss my old shoes in a garbage can near by, and slip on my new ones. I quit admiring my shoes for a moment, and see some soldiers passing by. It was the Nether Militia. They were carrying iron swords, and wearing leather armor, with a iron helmet. They were traveling in a group of six, the first three wielding what looks like an M14, and the last three carrying the swords. I am whistling passed them, with my arms swinging back in forth, my fist clenched, not giving a fuck. One of them walks over to me, it was a Lieutenant of their army. He holds up a picture, of a Caucasian male with a tribal outfit, and a cowskull helmet with necklaces around his neck. "Have you seen him?" He asked. I shrug, "Nope. Need any help finding him?" He turns back to the others for approval. They all look to eachother, and shrug. The Lieutenant turns back to me. "All right. It's been a while since we've had a vigilante with us." He notices my gauntlet, pure metal and fits around my forearm. "Where'd you get that?" He asked. (Fuck. That reminds me of the attack) "Bad news. A Den was attacked earlier, I got this from the supply's closet." I reply. He looks pretty pissed off. "God fucking dammit, another one! That's the second one this month! Were there are any survivors?" I shake my head. He stops for a moment, and he sighs. "Oh well... it's not like we can stop them..." He slowly walks back to his team. I walk along with them, and stay behind.

"So, who is that guy?" I ask. "He is an Officer of The Tribe of the Zion, they have few bases here. He can tell us where they have supply caches, which they have been stealing weapons and ammo from us." He replies, as we are walking into the "Forrest" part of the Nether. It's got a little trees and grass, and it's pretty nice. The youngest one about fifteen in the group, looked thirsty. I take out one of my waters, "Hey kid." I say to him. He turns towards me. "Catch." I toss him the water bottle, and he takes a swig. He places it in his pouch, and turns to me. "Thanks, ma'am!" (Gee, two promotions in one day?) We keep on walking through the Forrest, with people's family's playing near the pond... it just makes me wish I still had my family. Brother once said, 'Don't worry on things that can't be changed' before he died. Still can't stop me from missing him, though.

We get farther into the outskirts of town, and we get to Station Bravo, south east of the city, just outside the park a few hundred feet down. Lieutenant Gorrobets settles on a chair in the bar. The building was a medium sized shack with metal plates attached to each other, giving it a steam-punk type look. (Just need a compressor blowing out smoke, and you're all set!) With a small bar outside, it's drunksman paradise! Anyways, there was small group passing by... they looked idly familiar, they had advanced leather armor and used guns, expensive ones... (Republic of Monroe? No, they don't come around Central City, they, you know... stay in Monroe. Must be pretty peculiar if they came all the way out here, from their damn fortress, keeping to themselves. Bunch of sticklers...) They had a wagon, pulling food and weapons. Just a prime example, such advanced weaponry and knowledge, they can't share jack-fuck with anyone. They are just like the Brotherhood of Metal, and Unity of Steel. - The young kid rolls his eyes while they pass. He took off his cap and lays it on the desk. The kid was blond, and about 5'8. He was extremely skinny, and barely had any... muscle? Yeah, that's what I'll go with. Looked like he weighed a hundred pounds. The Republic passed us, with their car of weaponry, it looked like a tank of some sort. It was faint black, rusted, and had a light machine gun on top. The one upfront looked like a prestigious prick, on his War Horse covered with armor, in his... what looks like refurbished Templar armor? Except the armor was black and red. (Damn, how original. Replacing the white with red.) They kept a steady pace, I guess to observe their 'greatness' because they slowed down on the road while passing by us. Monroe is about one hundred miles from Central, so I'm guessing they are here to rob some poor sap of his neat technology, or patrol. Generally, Monroe is a nice ass city, it looks kinda like a steam punk type scheme going on. Rich as fuck also, so they get their nice Ferrari, and we get a 1983 Bug. It's like that, and those assholes never donate either. So, it's just your typical city layout. Rich people surrounded by poor community's or places not doing too good. If the Brotherhood of Metal and Unity of Steel could get off their damn high horse to help everyone like the Remnants did, everything could not be such a shithole. Now to think of it, the BoM and UoS aren't seen around that much, unless it's to steal some guys belongings, or go search for technology.

We are at Break Fall Berril, west of Central. It's a nice mountain type area, with a little bit of grass here and there, and a riverbed with birds and butterfly's passing everywhere, with flowers growing out of the ground. I occasionally see a Mustang running in the mountains, but that's common. Gorrobets is leading us in a wide trench, with some scattered metal and arcane artifacts. I did see a suit of power armor with the helmet lodged in the ground, with the eyeglass broken. It had a sword pointing downwards on the forehead. It's eyes were oval shaped, with the rest of the helmet covered in steel and other minerals. If I can recall correctly, this is Outcast patrol armor. They spared no expense with their group, because their armor consisted of three layers: The first one is steel, the second Titanium, and the third one is Uranium. Suit was Mk1 Combat armor, which, in this dimensions currency, three hundred diamonds. But the damn thing can withstand a shit ton of shots from a GAU-12/u Equalizer. It had major combat effectiveness, but the armor weighs about a hundred and ten pounds, so the members had to have two hundred pound weights on their body at all times, so they could have the feel if carrying around fifty pound energy weapons while having their armor on. Odd seeing the armor out in the middle of a valley, guess it was a battle? If I remember, a war took place in the Midwestern section between The White Hands and the Outcast along with the Unity of Steel.

We arrive the gates of Zion, it's a beautiful restored mountain peak, made to look like the Zion National Park back in Utah. No sun, just dim red light to see. Zion is nice, but it's a brutal place to live, due to you know... The Zion. They were cruel to their people. Tortured them, kidnapped them, took everything their citizens own, and they even kill children. Of course, these are just rumors. No way they could be as bad as the Feral Endermen or Slondermen. We walk up hill, and it reveals a beautiful tonic garden, with flowers blooming across the area. I gazed upon the area and it's surroundings, it's truly a sight to behold. Of course, the whole area was miles long and it was nice to explore. The others sat down on the edge of the hill, where they rested behind a small barricade of rocks. I didn't care what they did, I wanted to explore. I stared out into the world, and embraced it's beauty and site. It was like experience perfect tranquility and enlightenment, it took you away from the world and made you forget. All you could hear was the wind. I turned to the group. I noticed the other two. First one was about five foot eight, and the other was about six foot three, my height. Tallest one their was a fucking Godzilla. He weighed about 290, damn ridiculous. The smaller one weighed about a hundred and twenty, a bit below average. I hear a gasp coming from Gorrobets, he was using his binoculars crouched behind the rocks. "Zion patrol at ten o' clock." The youngest one stands up with his weapon raised to his side. "Fuck it, let's get them." I turn to him, and say in a quiet tone. "Kid, fortes fortuna adiuvat, but this is taking it a bit far, don't you think?" I turn to the Lieutinant, "How many?" I ask. "Looks like eight or so, they're carrying shields and swords. No armor, fucking morons..." He sighs, and sits his back against the rock, throwing his binoculars to his side. "They out number us by four. We'll get slaughtered instantly..." he looks down, as his cap rolls onto his lap. Derrik had told me about how some things were hopeless, but not against these assholes. In the eyes of fate and heroism, such evil can be pronounced dead if given to the correct men and women. This wasn't quiting time, for anyone. I walk over to him, and extend my arm in his vision, and reach out my hand. He slowly looks up to me, and chuckles. He rolls up his sleeve under his spaulders, and gives me a two finger salute. Quite encouraging, if you ask me.  
>I place my boot on the rock and lean upon my leg, and I turn to the others, they stand behind me, weapons raised and in a formal line. "Follow me." I say, in a assertive tone.<p>

Daniel:

We're transporting gems west in, to meet with the Sorrows for a trade off. The Sorrows were drug cartel dealers, and one of our biggest customers. I turn to Rak swinging his Chainlock around his arms. . "Quit doing that, you're gonna hit me you dumbass!" He rolls his eyes and keeps swinging it. "Fuck off." Rak hissed back. We keep on walking along the main road, with Mitch carrying the box infront of the group. I particularly didn't like that idea, since a raider could easily snatch the case up or kill him. Not like I care about him, but I want my payload. We all stop, at the sound of quick paced footsteps. We are carefully looking about thestories landscape, and there is something that catches my eye. It's a black mustang running towards us. "False alarm. Fucking horse..." I shout to the others. But there is something weird about it... it... looks like it's getting closer towards me? No, that can't be it... the horse is running towards my right side. Extremely close. I realize something... someone is hiding on the horse by hanging on it's left side. I see a woman lean towards my side with a spear at hand. "Fuck you motherfucker!" She screamed. I didn't have enough time to react. She lifts the spear behind her back, and forcefully throws it, and it makes a spiral as it cuts through the air, I have but seconds of life left. Oh fuck... Pa always said it always ends bad for evil people... I should have stayed home with Ma and Pa, and taken care of them. My thoughts change from home, and my mind is concentrated on this inflicted pain. The spear tackles me to the ground, and it hits the floor before I do. It is lodged into the dirt, with me hovering over the beautiful place I called home. She got me in my stomach. I slowly slide down the spear in agony, with my blood washing the wood. With my vision began darkening and sound fading away. My head was leaned back. I saw the woman. She had Black hair and was stunningly beautiful. She looked backed to me, and began to smirk at my soon to be death. She leaps off the mustang, and flying kicks Rak in the neck. He slams against the ground. I think he is paralyzed. I can't worry about him though. We were goners from the start...

Veronica.

Bastard never knew he had it coming, both of them. I shoulder roll onto the ground, and kick dirt getting up. I raise my fist into a guard. The rest of the six are surrounding me, and the circle around me slowly. Hopefully I intimidated them, I considered this due to my impressive kill and kick ass flying ninja-kick off a horse. I look for small advantages upon the ground, for a small hole or weapon. (Come on, where are they?) The big one takes a lunge at me, hopping on one foot with his Warhammer to his back. He swings his body in my direction, and I sense it coming immediately. I grab the end of the handle, lifted my leg up to my side, and pulled the weapon. He flew faster at me than I had expected. I extend my leg, and put extreme power delivering into his side. I quickly regain balance with my newly gained weapon, and he is on the ground coughing up blood. (Meh, no use in letting him suffer) I make a twirl with the hammer raised in the air, and balance myself on my toes on one leg. I make the turn, and launch my weight downwards and let the spiked part of the hammer smash into his skull. What resembled smashing eggs against a mallet, his kool-aid type blood splattered across the Daisy field, giving the impression that the daisy's were that of roses. I stand with blood covering my tunic, and drop the hammer to my side with a smerk upon my bloodied face. It was truly sadistic, but it was to make them scared of me. I turn to the rest of them, they look uneasy after the kill. I clench my fist, finger by finger with a major grin. They're obviously not smart enough to attack at the same time. Just then, a gunshot booms over Zion, and it's voice heard from over the land, it is deafening to my ears. It was Gorrobets, with his green beret and black leather armor. He took out one of the smaller men, tattoos covering his body in tribal symbols. He was bald, and the only thing he wore was a small tunic made if leafs, wheat, and grass covered his legs. Five left, should be easy. The rest moved in, and stayed in pairs of two. The kid in the Militia glares across the red mist, and spots another, about the same age. "Samuel," he shouted. "Corruptio optimi Pessima. How could you?" The kid in the Zion, he was carrying a mace, with a tribal tattoo over his shoulders, with sweat pants and a shaved hair. "You fucking betrayed me, so did the Militia. You fucked me over just as bad as they did." He barked. He threw his mace at the kids knees, and he goes down upon the ground shouting. It hit his knees. The Zion member froze for a minute, just as the others rushed at my downed teammate. I appear to the attackers left side, and whisper into his ear "Wrong move bitch." I grab his left hands, and smash his arm joint against my right forearm, it snaps like a twig and wiggles like a worm. I sweep his leg out by pulling it forward then up. His head hits the ground and spits up blood over the ground and screams with agony. I quickly notice the others have their hands full, no one is coming to save him. It's time for an interrogation. I kneel towards him, and I put my foot on his broken arm. I am crouched with my arms resting on my knees. "Where the fuck is he?" I shout at him. "Who?" he replies. I put more force into his arm, and he yelps and wrangled on the ground hoping to get free. "The officer of the Zion, who else?" "I... I don't know what you're talking about..." He calmly says. No, that's probably the worst thing he could have said. I jab his temple with my pneumatic gauntlet, leaving a mark of blood and aggression. He is dazed for a moment, unable to scream for belong "Better fucking tell me, or I'll curb stomp your nuts kid." He is ultimately afraid of me, and let's out a tear of pain. I put extreme force into his arm, as he begins to try and call for help. "Fucking tell me, now." I step off his arm, standing over him, with my shadow looming over his beaten body with arms clashing in the background. "Okay! He is a couple miles north of hear dealing with a shipment okay? That's all I know!" I smirk at him "Nice, I am feeling a bit generous, I'll just break one rib. I stomp on his chest, and he screams out in pain and blood comes gushing out of his noes. "May you drowned in your own blood, mister." I say quietly towards him. I step over his chest, and rush over to help my brother's in arms. Gorrobets is holding off the biggest one left, with a warhawk and sword. They stood by eachother, holding eachother off with their blades. I spot the youngest one, holding off someone from the ground. I walk over with intense speed, and come over to my foes left side and grab the Zion tribe mate's hair. "Fuck off." I shout. I lift him off the ground by his neck, and his body is hovering above the ground. He was completely off the ground. I slam him head first into the dirt with my hand holding his neck. I finish my pose with my right knee on the ground, and left leg staying in a ninety degree angle. I looked upon the corpse of my enemy, and he appears to be unconscious. No matter, that blow should have damaged his skull and brain. No man can withstand a blow with that much force. Well, with out being unconscious. I lift my steel boots above his head, and slam my heel over the damaged part of his skull. Steel clashing and men screaming, it reminds me of my other allies, and I rush to assist. Gorrobets is being pushed back, with his feet sliding against the ground and sword in the air, and the others are getting off the ground to help. I run over to help, and I am behind the tribe mate. I drop down into a crouch, and wrap my arms around his waist. I lean backwards, and let the momentum roll into place. My hips provide a pivot point for slamming him. I fall backwards, pulling his body upwards so he hits the ground first. Ladies and gentlemen, I am performing a German Suplex. He had his head bent back, so when his head connected with the ground, it snapped backwards. Exampli gratia, you know when you see a flexible pencil you're like 'Hey, cool a flexible pencil.' Then you bent it back too far and it snaps, holding onto a small little thread keeping it together? Yeah, that's what this masterpiece resembled. I push him off me, and slowly get up, holding myself up by my forearm and trying to know what just happened in the last five minutes. It's a natural reaction, you know? Being victorious in a long fight, then kinda just sitting by your opponent? I sit up with my legs crossed, and my body hunched over, panting, and staring straight ahead. Gorrobets comes over and lends his hand to me. I look up, still panting, and pull myself up. "The... the officer, I'd north here, a couple miles." I say gruffly. He shakes his head, and turns to the others, and points north. The big guy is carrying... let's call him 'Mike' for now, the teenager. Mike is being carried by a Fireman's Carry, and he's pretty beat up. His leg is swollen in three places, and it's broken and bloody. I walk on ahead with them, and look back onto my enemies, beaten to death, beaten to near death, and brutally killed. I smile, and put my hood over my head, walking away slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

I take a right near a Grocery store, with people flooding in and out of it. The whole city is incredibly populated, as I can't get a second to see a, whether it be a Endermen, Human, Pigman, or something in between. It's like in endless line of people, with buildings blocking some of my view from the Nether. Everyone gives me odd looks, due to me carrying a child, and looking like a gun toting fucktard while carrying a child. I pass a fruit stand, with a young woman managing it. She had been selling apples, which made me wonder where you would get apples in a place like this? I stopped by, and admired the fruit. She was about five feet tall, quite skinny, and brown hair. A dog sat by the stand, he looked quite dirty and famished. "Is that your dog?" I ask to the woman. "No, I found him walking 'round a ally, and he looked in a bad condition. I took him home, and I have been feeding him chicken and raw meats. I wouldn't mind if someone took him." She replied. It was... I couldn't tell what it was. It looked like a White Wolf. I wasn't sure. "Ma'am, are you sure he isn't a wolf?" I said. She looks to him, and has a confused look on her face. "Hmm. Is that right." She said. She doesn't even look surprised it's a creature that can rip your arm off in a second. "Still mind taking him? He looks young, about three." I consider it for a second. He would be a good Companion, and an excellent Guard Dog. "I'll take him off your hands." I say. She nods, and I kneel down to him. I rub under his chin and his tail wags. "How much do you want for him?" I ask. "Nothing. A friend shouldn't be bought or sold, a friend should be loved and cherished. Not sold off by a stranger." I smile and I stand up. The wolf does the same, and he stands by my side. I begin walking off with my companion, and I hear her yell catch. I turn around and a apple is thrown at me. I catch it just as it passes my head. I take a bite, and wave good bye. I continue walking, and only look back once.

I take a rest at a small park, and find myself next to a bench, with family's playing on the swings and slides. I gently place the little girl on the seat of the bench, and the dog sits by my feet. He had complete white fur on the first half of his body, and it slowly ascended up in pitch black fur. His eyes were light blue, and he had two sharp teeth descended out of his mouth. I take a look in my bag, and throw him some wheat bread. He eats it nearly instantly, so I thought "Eh, what the fuck." I threw him the rest of the loaf and he finishes it off. He rolls onto his back and puts his paws in the air. I rub his stomach, and relax against the bench. "Haven't got a name for you yet, have I?" I thought. "I got it! How about Kaizar? It fits, I guess." I stuck with the name, and I looked down at him. "Kaizar," I call. His tail wags and he gets up off the dirt ground. "Well fuck, I can come up with a name for a dog but not a kid." I think. The girl gets off the bench and walks around the park. She spots a swing, and runs towards it. I take my mind off and relax for a moment. The body armor is pretty heavy, probably about seventy pounds. I look around the darkened city, with my vision blurred. I look about the play area, with her walking around a sand box. (Hmm... I could call her... 'her' for the time being.) So, I stuck with the temporary name, and I took out a sandwich out of the bag. I called her over so she could eat. "Here you go." I say, handing her water and a turkey sandwich. She was about... six... I think. She sits at the picnic table, and takes a small bite out of her meal. I tear off half of mine to give to Kaizar, and I lay it on the ground next to him. I remember, I have a bowl also. I get a bowl from my pack, and I grab my Buck knife, and carve the words 'kaizar' in it. It wasn't smooth or clean, but you could see what it said. I pour my water into the bowl, and hand it off to him. I turn my attention to my assault armor. It's a complete burden at the moment, so I place it in my bag. I look at my gray long sleeve shirt, and it shows parts of my chest. I look along my map that I attained from the Pigman king, marked with locations for stores and such. I look at the top left corner, and there was a small scroll, about the size of a combat knife. The top half read "Show this to the shop keepers, and you shall have your purchases free." It was poorly written in English, and the bottom half was of the Endermen language. I look for a clothing store on the map, and I immediately spot one. 'Hmm... John's Clothing Emporium, and a weapons shop next door...' It's about five miles from here, but there is a Motorcycle Rental, about a mile from here. So, I could get the bike then get to the clothing store. I lug my dufflebag over my shoulder, then I call over Kaizar. He paces over to my side. I reach for his bowl, and place it in my pack. I lower my right shoulder, so She could latch on. She climbs on my back, and rests on my neck. I walk out the park, and I look at the map a bit more. It's a small moving target, I got confused. I move in random places, and it follows my movement. (It's me!). The technology here is absolutely amazing. More advanced than earth, to say the least. 'Hmm... there's quite a bit of things in this town...' I think. I brush the thought off, and start walking to the bike rental.

I arrive at the store, and it's whole inventory just consisted of a motorbike with a sidecar. I see the same brand, like it never ends. It is a... Hyabusa, painted faint red in a black inner. The sidecar could fit Her and Kaizar. I go up to the owner of the place, and he is signing paperwork. He is a human, quite old, about in his sixty's, a bit taller than me, and grey hair around his sides. "Excuse me," I say. He just ignores my question. I just stay quiet, and cross my arms. He is speaking to a young man and his wife. He was physically fit, and his wife was dirty and a bit bruised. I assumed abuse. She just looked down at her shoes the entire time, and never said a word. Couldn't tell she had blond hair, considering she had massive amounts of dirt in her hair. I was going to interrupt, but I didn't want to escalate into a fight. So I just looked at him, pretty pissed off. The dealer turns to me after they leave. They walk into the building with her holding her arm. I watch them sit down by themselves, and she has a terrible frown upon her face. I take my mind off them, and Kaizar comes and sits by my side. She just looks about the dealership, and laughs for no reason. The dealer was speaking a bit of Latin, though it was scattered a little through his sentences. I approach him, and tap on his shoulder. "Loram, quam sunt vobas?" He says. "Boois." I reply. "Anyhow, I'd like to purchase a vehicle?" He doesn't look say anything, and points to the building. "You need to talk to the de facto president of the company. He handles all purchases throughout the other stores. He is in the building." He then continues fiddling with the papers, and walks off to other customers. So, I slowly walk to the main building. It was quite nice, luxurious chairs and a snow white room inside. Made you forget, everything looks like shit here. But of course, to others, this is home. I then get the most atrocious smell I've had the displeasure of being in the range of my five senses. I thought for a moment... (Is it the woman?) No... it's not. It's me. I haven't bathed in months. My hair is overgrown, reaching down to my shoulders. It's oddly spiked in numerous spots. I hated it. My hair is brown, but it looks black. I knew, because there was a small mirror on the lobby desk. I am now just figuring out the people staring at me, where staring at my status quo. Something catches my eye, (no pun intended...) I see a man walking about, a black fedora and a black checkered suit. Quite a sight to see, actually. He takes the fucking phrase, 'looking like a million bucks,' and turns it into 'looking like a billion bucks.' He doesn't appear to be busy, he is holding his arms crossed behind his arms with good posture, and short hair. I stroll past him, and say hello. "Yes, are you here about the bikes, or was there something else?" He was young, and I'm forming a hypothesis, ipso facto, his father probably died and gave the company to a kid. Or he inherited it. Just a guess... "Yes, I'm looking to buy a vehicle." "Oh, just show me the appropriate amount of money, and it's yours." I hand him the note, and he takes it out of my hands. He has a odd stricken look, and his mouth opens wide. He shakes visibly, and hands me back the note. "Take whatever you need." He says in a quite voice. He shakes my hand, and slowly walks off. (Dafuq is he talking about?) I could care less, I was wasting time. I sprint outside, and call Kaizar over. I take the first one off the lot, and flip the switch. The noise from the engine booms my ears, and it quiets down to a slight purr. Kaizar climbs onto the sidecar, and I place Her on his side. I strapped them both in, and took off. I stop at the entrance, and I think of an idea. I tape the map over the gas container, I can then see where I'm going. I take off going at slow speeds, and make a hard left while people are crossing sidewalk to sidewalk. I got a nice cool breeze through my hair, it was incredibly enjoyable. I pass by a small market with men and woman choosing their food items, and the children playing. It... reminded me of something. It was... I slowed down at a corner, and stopped. (It... was...)

I sit, with my weapon on my lap. As my squadmates are looking at their pictures of loved ones back home, I can only but think of how I'm going to survive the upcoming battle. It's incredibly hard to think, with helicopters flying above us. (Pretty fucking stealthy, the middle of the night, and with jets abroad in the distance, they won't see this attack from a mile away or anything. Right.) I pay attention to my gun, with the knife marks in small ticks, it represents how many human beings I've slaughtered in war. It counts over one hundred, and it has a name written over with my initials. 'DCR,' for 'Derrik Claudius Rome.' And a small speech, something to keep me going in battle. 'Never give in.' It just inspired me for unknown reasons, and I never questioned it. There were five tick marks shaped like o's. It represented how many people I killed with my hands. Two neck snaps, and three 'punch their head until they die' kills. It sickened me, why I carved these damn things, but when you're left with nothing to do, and just alone, what the fuck else are you to live for? I'm guessing something triggered my thirst to kill in my brain, but I'm self proclaimed insane. All I can do is muddle in my brain, about memories of my better days, and hopefully, I just die. I have nothing left to live for, except kill other human beings. I promised Jonathan, 'If we are to meet in the gates of hell, we'll fight our way out.' The... the last thing I told him, before he left my entity. I lost my friend, who just kept me fucking sane enough to not kill, just for the pleasure of killing. (Wouldn't you be insane, if your life was ruined, you had nothing to live for, but just slaughter your enemy's, one by one?) Am I really evil? In reality, there is no morality, in truth. There is but, what you think morality is. Some people thought murdering children and their family, was morality. There is no love and compassion, but only to what you make of love and compassion, hate and aggression, fear and remorse, guilt, corruption and greed, and such others.

"I am born. Whether I shall turn out to be the hero of my own life, or whether that station will be held by anybody else, these pages must show."

We await at the gates of the wicked, and Mike is stationed behind me, crouched, hugging the walls. Mike had a hawk feather through the bindings of his helmet, he just liked it for some reason. Others were behind me, though. Anderson was at the other side of the gate, looking over his shoulder with his eyes closed. Tanks awaited some distance away, and the jeeps were near our walls. They were turned off for the moment, as we were about to invade. All was quiet, and no one dared to move a muscle. We were to await a radio signal, and go blazing into the jaws of hell. Sounds pretty badass, right? Anyways, we had snipers off in the mountains, camouflaged with the grass. Too damn dark to see them anyways, not even with our nightvision goggles. Not like you could see something from a mile away, anyhow.  
>It's been about five minutes, and everyone is still in position. All of us in the stance to charge in. The east and west side of the compound are completely unguarded, but that would be obvious to attack. Then, some fucktard thinks, 'Hell yeah, gonna be a bad ass, open the gate, then kill everyone inside.' So while he is climbing over, the dogs alert everyone and bark. Not more than ten seconds, he gets shot at least fifteen times, and I was one of the unlucky saps who got sprayed with his 'meety insides. So, all of us think 'Fuck Command.' A jeep bust down the gate, and the rest of us flood in. Taking heavy fire, I make a life or death situation. I quickly pick up the body of the idiot, and use it as a shield. While everyone is passing by me heading towards cover, the tanks roll in from the east, and about five guys get behind me for cover. I turn to the one behind me, and shout "If I die, don't you dare hesitate to use me as a shield, got it!?" All he does is shake his head and adjust his helmet. He peaks a bit to the right, and sticks his gun out. He just blindly fires all over the place. Not sure if he got any enemies, but I did hear over the screaming and gunfire someone shouting 'Fuck my leg!'<br>I'm in the middle of the ally, and I slowly make my way to a destroyed wall, where there's window of demolished debris to look out of and fire. I point my fingers in the direction of the wall, and two of them make a run for it. They miraculously dodged every bullet coming towards them, and dolphin dived into the platform. A young guy, about eighteen, started to run for it, and started kicking the sand trying to run and gain balance. Mike was the last behind me, and Anderson was standing over his shoulder, firing in every direction near the enemy. They both looked scared, and made a run for the building on the right. I dragged the body while the bullets hit the sand around me, and hitting the soldier two more times. I got into the building, with two men ducking under cover whilst bullets just hit the barricade. I took off my helmet, and placed it on the ground, ans relaxed. The sound of grenades and machine gun fire boomed over the battlefield, and deafened my ears. I could see Mike extending his hand and bringing it back, several times. He wanted me to fucking rush through the line of fire, and get to him. I was surprised to see him waving his hands, with the lights interfering with my goggles, it was hard to see anything. I put up two fingers, and mouthed the words 'two minutes.' Not sure I'd he got it, but I don't care. I sit up, and examine the soldiers body. I looked at his dogtags, and wiped away the dirt and sans. 'Andrew H. Martinez,' it read. His skin was dark, and had brown hair. That's all I could get from his tags. His face was completely mutilated, I couldn't tell a thing from him. All I could do is have a frown, and wipe away the dirt from my eyes. I sat him up against the wall, with his arms crossed, and I placed the dog tags in his hands. I pat his shoulders, and hug the wall beside me. Gunfire is coming from the north, I am facing south. Two Navymen lye on the ground, with blood tainted on the yellow sand. I have to come up with something. (Mainly, their fire is focus on a squad up ahead, and these buildings. I'm not sure how the Company from the east is doing, but three fireteams are to assault from the north. Snipers are positioned from the south, call snipers first, suppressive fire from Mike, Jackson, and Anderson last. Sprint crouch through line of fire.) I had it, I sat down with the line of fire hitting the wall protecting me and the sand next to my feet. I get a radio signal, and I begin. "This, is, Dragon, 1, 2, over?" "Hear you loud and clear, 1,2." "Requesting target elimination of Anti-Tank gunners over south corridor gate, over?" "Dragon 1,2. This, is, Iron Clad, roger that. Commencing termination." I sit for a moment, and just let them take pot shots at me. I close my eyes, and hold my breath. I can hear small booms off in the distance. I count off the shots. (One... two... three... four... five.) The firing stops, and I peak out on my left. My team is moving up. (So much for suppressive fire, right?) I take a breath in, and run to the other building east. I lug my M16 over my shoulder, with me holding the strap like a backpack. I greet my fireteam with a salute, and we gather in a circle, and we coordinate our movements from here on then. I go first. "We cut north west, then head east. We'll avoid more combat that way." Jackson looks to them both for approval. "Sounds good." We nod, and I take a step outside the door. I'm instantly reminded of the gunfire leering over the compound. It... irritates me. My squad gets into formation, and we head off.

My team is currently stuck behind four pillars, with fucktons of enemy's just laying waist to us. I swear to god, the firing never stops. Oh no, it will stop eventually, but that is what they want you to do. Stop firing for about forty minutes, wait until you peak out, then take shots at your head. My advice to my team was 'keep your head down.' I screamed it a couple of times, to make sure they remember that. Jackson was on the same pillar as me, with his knee on the ground, holding his helmet. While Anderson looked calm, he didn't have an expression on his face, he looked bored actually. Mike was terrified, because I could see the look upon his face, he was scared to die. Every once in a while, they would send a small skirmish that consisted about two people, to our location. I know they'll probably kill us like that, so I just raise my gun up and fire in their direction. They just run away and go back into hiding. Really fucking ridiculous, we've been here about twenty minutes, pinned down. I was trying to advise a plan, I couldn't think with all the damn trash all over the place... it hit me. There was a tin can about seven feet away from me, just right in the middle of me and Mike. So, I would just be an open target... the gunfire quiets down, and I look over to Anderson and whisper "Do you have a grenade?" He mouthed the words no. (Fuck!) They all reply no. (Did they fucking throw them all or something?) It's 1:22 AM, and pitch black. They might not see me, I am wearing black, so the chances are half and half. Fireteams are probably here by now, but I don't wanna radio them, they might hear me. I take a step, crouching. I will keep walking forward, then make a quick grab at the tin can. I slowly take steps forward, nice and easy. I was right next to the can, and I needed a way for not to stick my hand out. I looked around, and a laid next to my feet. I grabbed it, and slowly dragged it across the sand. They haven't fired yet, so I'm assuming they have no idea I'm doing this. I make a quick jerk, and the can fly's at my shin. I grab it, and crouch towards Jackson. 'Watch, and learn.' I whisper. I stand up, and there are crowds of them, all bundled together waiting to kill me. I put my arm behind me, and shout "Take this motherfuckers!" And I send the can flying in the middle of the group. They took off faster than fuck. All of them left, all of them. They even left their guns, and ammunition. We all sprinted towards their cover, and checked the surrounding area. It was clear, no doubt about it. We scavenged around for ammunition, and Jackson resupplied his Light MachineGun, and we all acquired more grenades. We all eventually joined up with the others at 1:43, and we were near the compound. We...-

My vision turns blurry, and my flashback has ended. I check my watch, it's been six minutes. Six, fucking, minutes. I look to the sidecar, everyone seems to be fine. I quickly speed up and head towards the clothing store. I... I need to stop this, face the visions, or keep running from them... it needs to stop. 


	10. The Grave of The Mind

Chapter 10.

Dominic.

As I walk down this road, not a living thing in sight, I begin to miss the companionship of my new friends. I button the top of my Duster, and remove my hood, and place it on the back of my neck. I walk down further, and I spot a small cafeteria out of the hundreds of buildings I pass. Slowly, I approach the building, and read the sign atop of the resteraunt. "Reta's Cafe' it says. I walk in, and look about the place. An old couple sitting in a booth by themselves, a group of teenagers laughing in a booth, and I spot a young, beautiful, buxom waitress writing in a notebook. She had red hair, and freckles scattered across her face. I sit down, and place my fore-arms on the counter in-front of me. I look to her, and greet her. "Ave, miss." She looks up to me, and smiles. "What can I get for ya', sweetie?" She spoke with a thick southern accent, and it was pure joy listening to her speak. "I'd like a cup of black coffee, please." I ask, in a soft tone. "Sure thing." She eagerly replied. She goes into the back and disappears. I observe the environment and sounds around me. Frank Sinatra quietly plays on the jukebox, and the group of friends in the stall, quietly talked. I mind to myself, and check my watch for the time. (What year is it...? What's the date?) I look at my watch, it's states '2014, July 21, 5:12 Ante Meridiem.' I hadn't checked the time in quite a while, a couple years or so. So that means I am about thirty two or something. The waitress returns, with what I had ordered. She leans over and slides the coffee to me. "Here you are, friend." Odd. I never get called 'friend.' People usually just refer to me as 'sir.' It's... oddly comforting being called it. I smile, and say to her "Thank you, ma'am. What's your name?" "Rose," she replied. "Lovely name," I say in a modest tone, taking a sip. "And what's yours, sweetie?" "Dominic," I say, putting the cup back on the table. "Where'd you get it from?" "From my Grandfather." "Oh, alright." She says, She goes and hands me my bill, "Here you go. You enjoy yourself now." She walks back into the kitchen, and stays there. All I can do is smile like an idiot. I look at my cup, just a small little glass container with a handle. I take a sip of my coffee, taste fucking great, surprised I haven't been here before. Reminds me of so much great shit, it gives me a distinctive warm feeling in my heart. Or the temperature of the coffee, whatever. I look about the room, and there is something I haven't seen in a long time. A television. It's a news bro adcast about the... dens being attacked. My mind turns to the Slondermen I sadistically killed, my mind argues whether or not he deserved it... Did he though? He had a family, a father a mother, and probably a brother or sister. But he killed the families and men of that Den. Oculum pro oculo. He did more of a sin, than three people put together in a life time. I don't know if I am just being ignorant of my own sins, or I honestly feel bad? Doesn't matter. It's done with now, I can't change it. No point on dwelling something that is done.  
>I am still sitting in the coffee shop, bored out of my fucking mind. I decide to leave the place and head out. I throw a tip to the waitress, two diamonds. I don't know what influenced my decision, but I, couldn't care less. As I walk out of the door, I look back to her, I say to her 'Vale amicus.' in a quiet tone. I stop and take a breath in, and look around my environment. A small urban city center, with a few shops in sight. I lean back and stretch while making excruciating sounds. I smack my lips gently and scratch my neck. The door behind me fly's open, and the teenagers I saw rushed out the door bumping into me several times in the process. "Watch where you are fucking going!" I shout. They run into a dark alley, while laughing. I was a little bit confused, until an old man rushed out saying "They ran off with the cash!" Automatically, I knew what I had to do. I adjusted the sleeves on my Duster, and take a sprint after them. Taking a full on fucking Olymlic, I delve into the alley way and see them at a dead end. They were cornered. I slowly approach them. "Alright," I say modestly. "Give them back the cash, and I'll forget this ever happened." "Fuck off, old man." He snapped back. Me? Old? I'm in my early thirties. "Listen kid, I've taken shits tougher than you. Give me back the fucking cash, and I won't break a rib." They just laugh. "Kick his ass, Mike." Commanded their *leader*. I'm guessing he sent out Mike first, due to the fact that he was bigger than all of them. Taking it easy on them, I didn't pull out my sword, but an Iron Gauntlet. I slip it on, and move my fingers up and down. This dumbass doesn't get discouraged, because he just squares up to me with the shittiest fighting pose like by this was the first time fighting. I pull up my sleeves, put my right foot back, and raise my fist up. He randomly shuffles his feet while circling around me, and he flails his arms occassionaly at me. I begin to sway my feet across the ground, fooy by foot, getting slightly closer to him each time. I finally rush into a clench, with my hands behind his head, and my body arched with my foot towards the back. I pull his head down, and bring my knee that was farthest back, up in the air. I knee'd him right in the jaw, and his skull fly's backwards as I release my grib from his head. He's done with. I lean over, examining the damage, as the others cower at the end of the Alley. (Cracked teeth, gum split from the center, right side of jaw barely hanging on...) I have a, what I like to call, a knee duster. Like brass-knuckles for your fist, it's a cap that goes around the circle of your knee, like knee-pads. Except it's made of Depleted Uranium, Steel, Titanium, with a small bronze spike in the middle. I stand up, my shadow looming over him, I let my Duster float slowly to the ground. I pan my head towards the other friends, and begin a slow walk towards them. I raise my hood up, with the shadow covering the pink of my face. "What's wrong, assholes? Afraid of me now?" The smallest mustered up the balls to pick up a small trashcan, and throw it at my head My face connects with the trashcan, and my body falls towards the ground. I was giving them a lucky shot, I didn't want to kick the shit out of them and embarress them. So, might as well save their pride a bit, and let them get some hit's in. I land on my back, and roll off the side with my right arm supporting me, and my other arm gently resting upon my knee. My hood was covering my expression of laughter. I slowly stand, clenching my fist in rythm as I stand up. I slowly turn my head towards them. I take off my hood, and let it fall down on the back of my neck. "You throw like a bitch." I said, chuckling. I wipe the blood sprayed from my nose onto my hand, and I hold my blood stained fingers up to my face. Smiling, I put my arms to my side. "Give me back the money. Last warning." One of them, shaking their hands, slowly approaches me with the currency. A couple diamonds, iron, and a Obsidian block. I swipe it from his hand and he backs off instinctively. I begin walking off, bending over to pick up my dropped clothing. "Tu sunt felicis, Ego sum benigma." I barked at them, beeming my eyes at the 'leader' of their group. Walking out of the alley way, I am greeted by spectators consisting of ten people. They cheer at me, with the waitress, and the older Gentlemen. The old man comes up to shake my hand. "Thank you, son." I have a smirk on my face. I release my grip, and hand him the minerals back. The waitress comes to give me a brief hug. All I can do is smile. She walks back into the cafe, as do the others. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a squad of Militia coming my way. I stand near the entrance of the alley, they are heading in. I knew them all. Thry came up, and we shook hands and exchanged greetings. "Dominic, man, haven't seen you in a while. What's been happening, man?" He was one of my buddies when I was a guard, Joshua Wolfe He was a African-American man, with brown eyes, and shaved head. He was tall, and stocky. "Same old, you know. So how's your family, Josh?" I replied. "Family is doing great, finally divorced my wife." He said. "I hated that bitch anyway." I had said. "I was joking. I was seeing what you would say. I stood there with an awkward expression, and we locked eye contact. "Just kidding." We both laughed it off, as the others came passing us with the theifs. "You know, you should join up with us again, you seem... Umm, good at this type of thing." I shrugged at his question. "I should, but I am a guard for the Raugner den's now." "Well, damn. Anyways Dom, was nice seeing you. We should get a beer later!" He exclaimed. "Yeah, that would be great. Joe's at Seven?" "As always. Be seeing you, man." "You too." I said. He walked off with his squad, sprinting to catch up with them. I sigh, put my hood up, and put my Duster back on, et began to walk my ways, to help my companions.<p>

'Enim mea amicis, Derrik et Veronica.'

***Time Lapse: Duom, Octo horas, Septem Minutissimis, Quindecim secundis.**

I wake up. Under a highway, with some children playing above me. I rise, stretch, and slip my Duster on. Walking out from under the bridge, is a dark, redcl illuminated sky, as always. I climb on the Netherack, onto the city that was above me. I notice the children on the abandoned Highway. They were playing baseball. Noticing me, they turn to me and shout, "Bona mane, magister Dominic!" I knew these kids, I would catch them steeling from stores from time to time, and I would usually let them go. They were already poor as hell, so I would give them a 'get out of jail free' card. I approach the oldest one, at least thirteen. I crouch down to her level, and pull my hood down. "Ave, amicus. Quam sunt ubi amicis faciens?" I said in a modest tone. "Sunt praeclarus, gratias." She replied, looking up at me. I stand up, with my shadow looming over her like a building shadows the ground. Shaking my head slowly, something catches my eye. Quickly, I make a sharp left, revealing something my eyes had the displeasure of seeing... Republic of Monroe, walking by with their horses. They were rich assholes who have the power to end poverty, hunger, and give medical science, but they don't. They just keep to themselves. "Ire. Abscondere." I whispered to her. She nodded her head, and gathered the rest of the children, and ran under the bridge. I pull my hood up, unbutton my Duster, and pull my sleeves up. They get about halfway across the bridge, when they stop right next to me. "Look at him boys, that's what an abomination looks like. A pig ear, half of his god-damn face is pink as a Flamingo, and he's half human. What a discusting little worm put on this plane, by god himself." Their Commander snarled. "Just know this dick-head, you're not in your little fort. You're in my city. You are free game here, there isn't anyone protecting you." I hissed. He begins to smirk. "Where'd you get that fine, black Duster, son? You steel it, you damn thief?" "Your country would know a lot about steeling, wouldn't it, huh?" Monroe wasn't just their city, it was their country, also. "The hell you say to me, son?" He gets off his 'high horse,' and rolls his sleeves up. He's your typical old man, with a southern accent. The other soldiers stay on their other horses, observing him. I notice them trading iron and obsidian, they are betting. I take my mind off them, and focus my attention on the commander. One of the soldier's sighs, and takes off his hat. "Chief, don't mean to offend you, but... He's a lot bigger than you." I make a noticable smile, big enough to infuriate the older 'gentlemen.' He was right, I am bigger. Old man was about 5'6, a hundred and ten pounds, and I was two hundred and forty three pounds, 7'4. My shadow loomed over him, like a giant standing over a Human. I lean my head down, and clench my fist. He raises his fist up, and throws down his hat. "How old are you, asshole?" I say, putting my hood down to my neck. "Fifty eight." He replied in a irritated tone. "Good." I go down to his waist level, hook my arms between his legs, and lift him up into a firemans carry. I extend my arms fully, and lift him with ease. I spin around, and slam his mass into the ground while I drop my weight down. His ribs cracked, along with his landing on his forearm. His arm had been severly broken in several places, along with several fractured fingers. I laugh insanely, and roll down my sleeves. "You liked that one? Called the 'Fireman's Slam,' does what the name is." He doesn't respond, not even flipping me off. A... A rib punctured a organ, or something. That, or he's knocked out. I observe the other horsemen smirking, and go to reclaim their chief. A moderately tall soldier approaches me, with his Power Armor helmet taken off, and showing his shaggy hair. "Good fight, soldier. Wish our men knew how to fight like that." He reaches out to shake my hand, which I then do. "Thanks, man. Keep yourself safe." I replied. They rode off slowly, with their incapacitated comrade in their Charriot of War. I sigh, while slowly closing my eyes... Something came upon me, like something has been eating away at me, not physically, but... It's like something that I've been supressing for a long while. I have dealt with this type of dread before, I've expierienced it beforehand.

It feeds' off of your hatred, fear, and emotions that are similar. Once it's done feasting off the remains of your emotions, it has nothing else, no, purpose, no reason it should be there. It will feed off yourself, until you are one empty, emotionless shell, and your only purpose left on your plane of existence, is to die. Isn't that everyone's' purpose? You are born, to die. Your own purpose, is none, there is non sequistor purpose. Truly, why live? There is no reason keeping yourself alive, at all. If death shall come around the Valley of Death, than it shall come, there will be no reason not to let you have ad infinitum sleep. But, this dread is locked within the gateways of your mind, and sanity. Do not go looking for this, for it will drive you to madness.

Five o'clock. Morning. Abandoned apartment, infested with rats. Only can hear the sound of the city, with cars and so on. Sitting on a chari, my elbow resting on a table that is looking out a broken window overlooking the city. Taurus Raging Bull, on the table next to me. Reasons to live? None. To not? Unknown. Pick up Magnum. Load one bullet. Press up to the bottom of my chin. "Vale, mea amicis." Pull trigger.

Jammed.


	11. Alta Vesp

Caput XI.

Derrik.

Timelapse since last encounter: Three days, seven hours, forty three minutes, and twenty three seconds.

I am stopped over lushy green hills, with my bike parked a couple hundred feet away, and Kaizar  
>rolling around in the grass. I am here with Aiden, friend who I assisted errands with. He's in the military, just as everyone I encounter here is, just... fucking military. Barely any civilians, at all. He's on leave for the moment, so he'll be sticking around for awhile. He walks towards me, with Her, and I gesture a wave, by holding my hand up. I lower my arm, an admire the rest of the scenery. Aiden was about thirty two, with a bulky appearance. He carried a feeling of dread around him, maybe his arm? His arm was completely cybernetic, he lost it in the Bellum de Rationem, from what he told me. It was just some giant skirmish between the and Nether Militia and Zion, and The White Hands. He sits her down, and she waddles towards my other companion, as he begins to observe the rest of the land. He sighs a bit, then looks at me. "Nice, isn't it? Makes you kinda forget everything." "I wouldn't really know." I replied. Aiden chuckles a bit as he crosses his arms. "Something we have in common, we both have been torn by war." I sigh, then begin to stand up. I dust myself off, and scratch at my head. "How'd you manage after the bellum? I mean, after the war was through with me, I couldn't find my purpose. How'd you do it?" He looks up for a moment, and smiles. "Who says I did?" Aiden looks back at the rest of the mountains, and continues to look at Mount Zion. I guess that is, something we both have in common. No...purpose. <p>

We arrive at Kennedy Town, a small little city, that would remind you of Maine during the sixty's. It was a town for travelers and drifters passing through, to get some rest, and a drink. I get off my bike, and we all head through a one way road. We get past the couple checkpoints, and finally get to enter the actual town. Everyone was walking through the streets, as children played in the road, and sidewalk. There weren't that many people, though. Only about eight hundred. Aiden stops right next to me, and looks about. "What do you wanna do first?" Hs asked. "Hmm... How about a fuckin' resteraunt? Haven't eaten in a while." He shrugs, and we head east past other small shops and stores.  
>We finally come across a Diner, named "Jimmy's Burgers." Good enough. I take a step in, and am greeted, by Jimmy himself. "Ave, amicis. Take a seat." How fucking pleasent. Owner was about in his fifties, a bit overweight, and he was rocking this fuckin' Super Mario mustache. I call Kaizar into the shop, as She rides on his back like a horse. I found it a bit humerous, but I was hungry. I didn't care. I was going to get myself a burger from goddamn Jimmy, that's what was on my mind. "Hmm..." I signal for Aiden to pick, as I went to go sit down. I examine Kaizar sitting, as She looks around. I began to realize something... (That's no wolf...) I looked at him some more. I was correct. (That's a Ovcharka...) Oh Kaizar, you little bear hunter. My vision is grey, it made me think he was a Wolf. How funny of me. I wonder where he came from? I've barely seen any dogs, or et cetera. Not even a cat. My thoughts were interrupted by Aiden bringing our food, and I signaled for Her and Kaizar to come over. Kaizar abides, just as she. We all sat down, and enjoyed what we were given. <p>

"So, you going off Aiden?" "It's time for me, I'm a courier you know." "Well, fuck man. Be seeing you, alright?" "Alright. You too." He walked at the end, to where I could not see him... A friend. 

Now, it's just me and Kaizar, plus Her. I go opposite from Aiden, and start walking along the road. It seems like this whole trip to this damned place, improved my life, somehow. My life was terrible to begin with, what now makes it better? I don't know... Maybe I'll find myself later on.

It's been thirty minutes now since my last encounter on this abandoned road, leading to god knows what. It looks like an endless illusion, just forever a road I'll walk on, with no end. I love this road, for some reason. It makes me feel like, not all things end. It gives me odd comfort. I don't know why, but it makes me... Tired, at the same time. Sleep; I need it. I haven't slept in a week. I need it. I drift off onto the side of the road, and rest upon the ground, as Kaizar sits and guards me and Her. A Dark Knight, guards me and all I love.

Darkness. That's all I see, besides a light outside of a window. I'm sitting comfortably in a small chair, with luxurious white stripe's and a black shade. I look out, examining my surroundings. It's terrifying. My primal instincts kick in, I am endangered, I am being hunted. I don't know what is hunting me, but all I know is this; nothing hunts it. I jump out of my chair while knocking it over, backing into a wall, my fist's raised. "Show yourself, coward!" I shout. My voice echoes through this room. In the middle of this darkened room, a dim light starts to brighten the center. Another man. Or is it? He sits with his legs crossed, a buisiness suit with a charcoal tie. He had white skin, as well as no face. A Tall Man.  
>"Sit." He asked me. He had an amaizing voice, like it was blessed by god's themselves. It was deep toned, of a oprah singer, but not of a angel. I comply; I pick my chair off the ground, and sit upon it. "Who are you?" I ask him. "Who am I? You aren't asking the true question; origin." "Origin...? What are you?"<br>"I've am of what time is. Definition: The indefinite continued progress of existence and events in the past, present, and future regarded as a whole." "You are... The past, the present, and future. Everything." "Yes. You are correct, Derrik. I am everything: what is everything?" "Something of great importance, or a great deal." "Correct. I am importance: Everything, time, nothing. What is nothing, Derrik?" "Nothing, hmm? The term 'nothing,' has no meaning: It's a linguistic trap." "Do not care for conundrums of philosophy. What is it?" "It's the state of the unknown, it's... Nothing. The question, 'what is nothing?' Is vice versa. The answer to the question is the question itself." He sat there, without speaking. He appears closer, face to face, both sitting in our chairs. "You are... Correct, in some manner. There is no correct answer to what no one can comprehend." "So, you are time, everything, and nothing." "Yes." "How so? You are of what my species considers; time, nothing, and everything. Everyone is nothing. We can only experience these phenomenons, to list them as words and make them have complete definition." "I knew not of what I was; I was a entity. A being. I did not know of myself: I use these words to define myself. There is no correct answer. But what is considered a correct answer." We both sat there, without speech. I stared at his non-existent eyes, upon his illuminating white skin. "May I consider you something?" "Yes." "In time being. I don't know of you, or what you may be: time will render it soon. You, will render it soon. Eventually."

We sat there: Quiet. Only the ringing in my ears were the sound beating quietly upon my eardrums. His suit is unlike I have seen before; You could not find it on any catalog, or in any store. "Why don't you take that buisiness suit off?" I asked. "Why don't you take that human suit off?" "I see... The suit, it is part of you?" "Yes." It was quiet again. "How long have you been around?" I asked. "Before Casshan, before The Small Ghast, before The Gray Man, before Zarah Almahz, before the gods created us." "Gods?" "Yes; there is more than one." "Who are these, 'gods?' What is the purpose?" "I can't tell you that. Not yet." "Not yet? We are to meet again?" "Yes." Quiet once more. "What's the name you have given yourself?" "You may call me, Alta Vesp." We spoke no more. "Farewell, Derrik." "Wait... When will we meet again?" "When I choose to. We will meet; in the dark room. 

Two men wake me up, one of them poking me in my side with their foot. I check my watch; it has been twelve hours since I fell asleep. I squint at them, one of them HAS to be at least 7'7. The other one is not nearly as tall as him, about 5'11. "Did you wake me up to mug the shit out of me?" I roughly said. "No. We actually just watched your bag get stolen." The larger one said. Oh god no; I'm fucking dead without that bag. "We could help you get it back, if you wish?" The larger one said, chipping in. His voice was extremely deep, charismatic, and over-all badass. "That would be great, actually. When did this happen?" "About fifteen seconds ago." The smaller one replied. "And you didn't stop him..." "Name is Titus. This is Cato." Titus was the giant. I book off running, as She rides on my shoulders and Kaizar runs along side of me. Titus and Cato keep a brisk pace behind me, awaiting to beat the shit out of said thief. I see him further ahead, carrying my bag. "Kaizar! Go!" Kaizar charges at him, growling and running ahead of us all. He is step's behind the culprit, and lunges at his calf. He instinctivly rips out a majority of his left leg, and The Thief screams in pain as he hits the ground. He holds his leg, screaming for help. I'm being driven by pure instint. I want to kill him, I want to make him suffer. Bad. I run up to his beaten body, as Cato and Titus arrive shortly after, hunching over his body. I lean down towards his,level, crouching. "Only god can save you now." I whispered into his ear. I stand up, and raise my boots infront of his skull. I launch my leg forwards, as the bottom of my shoe connects to his head. I slam his skull into the solid ground, being crushes between my boot and the asphalt. His brain is leaking out the back of his head. He's dead now. The Unending Road has become tainted with blood of sin. I have a growing smile across my face, as his blood splatters across my shirt and pants. My adrenaline is running off... Oh god, what did I just do? I killed a man in rage, just because I could. I need help. I need to control this,blood rage of mine, before I end up hurting someone who doesn't deserve it. "Fuck! Why'd I do that... Oh god..." Several tears slipped out of my eyes, and I wipe them off quickly with the sleeve of my shirt. I look back to them both, they have a neutral expression, just looking away from the body. I lean down towards his corpse... I gently put my hand over his eyes, bringing them down to shut his eyes. I lift him up over my waist, carrying him in my arms. I walk the side of the road, reaching the dirt, and gingerly plump him on the ground; resting between a field of lily's, and roses. This is what I am: A Killer.  
>I check his pockets for any identification, anything really. I find something: A brown letter with a blood-red hand as the seal.<p>

"The blind man shant survive without his food; it's his life. Cripple him more than he already is. You can not defeat him alone, take only the bag. Our Lord commands it. - Septimus"

So he did deserve it... I guess? Who the hell are these people? I turn around, and hand the note to Cato. Titus crouches down a bit, to read along with his companion. "It's the Children of Darkness. Don't even need to read all of it." Titus stated. "Septimus is their leader; their 'lord.' I have heard someone is above him, I don't know." Cato looks to him, confused. "How do you know so much about them?" Titus stands up. "Not from them, if that's what you are assuming. I was in... The military, so to speak." "What do you mean by, 'the military.' Who'd you work for?" I chipped in. "I left these things in the past for a reason. Let it stay." Cato and I nod, respecting his decision. "Listen, I wanna catch these fuckers just as much as the next guy. So that's what I plan to do. The military was never able to obtain information. I say we take this into our own hands." Titus said. "Agreed. Hey, umm..." "It's Derrik. My name is Derrik." "Right. Derrik, that note say anything else?" Said Cato. I flip the note around, a list of names... Signus, The Gray Man, and the...Slenderman? Odd. I hand the note to Titus, and he begins looking at their names. "I know The Gray Man, and Signus, but not the last." "Right. So let's track down The Gray Man, find out where the others are." I had stated. "Umm... No. Not The Gray man. Unless you like getting ripped in half, and your head on a pike." Titus said, gruffly. "Why is that?" "The Gray Man isn't like any Slondermen. He is fully aware of his actions, he's extremely intelligent, and strong. There's only one person I know that can even stand against him when he's barely trying. Xenophon..." "Who's Xenophon?" Asked Cato. "Xeno was a soldier along with me in the military, but left to pursue other... Activites." "So, why just Xeno? Why can't anyone else take him, one on one?" "Like The Gray Man, Xenophon isn't like any other Enderman. Brutal strength, intelligence, and he knows the Vokkolin style. Luckily, he's extremely peaceful, and generally hates all types of violence." "Alright, so forget The Gray Man, let's get Signus first." I said. "Agreed." They both replied.

Our first stop was a man named Drake; a merchant living out north of Rowem. Rowem was a city ten miles out near Central. It was a place for travelers to stay, get a drink, and head out; like many other towns here. We arrive at the stall of Drake, within a market place surrounded by other stalls; crowded with thousands of people. Drakes' area was almost empty, except for a young couple passing by. We walk up to the stall, acting like we were browsing his piece of shit catalog. "So, erm... What can I get for you three, rather large gentlemen?" "Just browsing." I replied. "You're English?" "Yes, you are correct." "Don't get any English men around these parts." Drake was about in his forties, gray hair, short, poorly dressed, with a Bowl Cut. His face was wrinkled with bags under his brown eyes. "Oh, nothing in perticular... Perhaps some information about The Darkness?" I inquired. "Umm... I don't know, ugh... Anything about this darkness..." I grab a pot and throw it against the wall behind him. "Bullshit, Drake. Complete bullshit."

I grab his shirt collar, pulling him over the table, slamming his head into the sand. "We can make this very, very painful for you." I pull my Raging Bull from the holster on my hip. "You wanna know a couple of fact's about this gun? It's used to hunt Cape Buffalos, Hippos, Elephants, Bears, Moose, and other dangerous fauna. There are six bullets. It weighs five pounds. It holds .454 Type Ammunition; and it's retail price is over Five hundred dollars." I pull his head up from the sand, by his hair. His nose is leaking blood. I begin dragging him by his hair, walking into the back of his stall. A small room with a table, chair, and television. We walk into the workshop, and slam the door behind us. I drop him onto the wood floor. I pick him up by his underarms, lifting him straight off the ground above my head. I throw him onto the table, his back hitting it first. I raise up my gun to his knee caps. I turn my head back to Titus. "Say, Titus; what kind of damage do you think this weapon could cause if, it was shot into a kneecap?" Titus begins to play along. "Hmm, I don't know Derrik. How about we try that; you know... For science." I begin to laugh manniacly.. "Say, Drake, you like to walk right? You like to be able to stand on your own, without medical assistence? Well, if you don't tell me about Signus; you'll find out how it feels to have a disability; you'll be as crippled as I. "Okay!" Mucus is just mixed in with his tears of fear. "Good. Now, why do they wan't me?" "Umm... They... Ugh..." He keeps sniffling and studdering. It's starting to piss me off. "They know about you and the Pigman Leader. They... They know what you are destined to do. "Umm... What?" I reply. "You'll find Marshall Grahm within this city." He pulls the gun to his head, and quickly pulls the trigger. I instinctivly flinch, turning my head as I do so. His brain and blood splatter on the wall he was against. "Shit. What do we do now?" I said in a gruff tone planting on the ground, my palm ramming into my forehead in irritation. "God dammit!" Titus pulls me up by my arm. "It's alright, Claudius. We'll find Marshall; just ask around."

"Yes, excuse me ma'am, have you ever heard of a man called 'Marshall Grahm?" I asked a passing woman. "No, sorry." She walks off into the crowd, and I lose sight of her as she blends into the scene. Kaizar paces around, sniffing the air; as if he knows what to look for. "Damn. Let's keep asking around." Titus said. Kaizar begins to trail a man in a business suit, carrying a briefcase with a blood red seal of a hand. He begins to bark several times, and our suspect begins to get into a power-walk. I lean over towards Cato. "See that guy? In the suit." I whispered. "Yeah, why?" "Look at the case." Cato's eyes dart around the case. "I see..." We all begin to shadow him; following his every step, taking every turn he takes. He jogs into an alley, looking over his shoulder. "What a dumbass! It's a dead end!" Titus commented. We run into the alleyway, seperating into a horizontal line. He's cornered; blocked. Marshall looks back us; he has the same look as a deer does when it's about to be slaughtered by other fauna. "Hey, Simon... It's a Gloomy Sunday, isn't it?" I laugh like a maniac, cracking my knuckles as I do so. Marshall throws down his case, and removes his upper suit. He's unfit, and extremely skinny. "Ha. You really wanna tangle with me, mate?" I lift my long sleeve shirt off my body, and toss it on the ground next to me. Titus and Cato just lean back, and watch the ass-kicking about to unfold. Difference between me and Marshall, I'm extremely fit, healthy, and strong. I raise my fists, my forearms covering my abdominal and chest. He goes in under my hips, and launches forward. I hook my arms under his under-arms, my hands connecting over his back. I roll backwards, and let him roll over me as I have him in a Bow Choke. His head was smashed against my chest, unable to get free. He lands on his back, as I gain ground by putting my legs to his side. I take my hand, and grip it around his neck; my thumb crushing his Adam's Apple. "How's it feel to get your windpipe crushed?" I shouted in anger. He grabs the under arm of the arm that was cutting oxygen off from his brain, and barrel rolls; so he may gain ground. I block his advance by moving my legs into his rolling movement, and extending them. I lift my right arm to my side, as my left hand is grasping his neck tightly; as he grabs my forearm trying to pull my hand off. I pull my right arm to my side, and slam my head into his nose. I pull away, standing back up; fist raised again. He slowly rises up, balancing himself on one knee, as his hand is clenched into a fist; pressing against the ground. He stumbles to his feet, holding his neck trying to catch his breath after being choked. "Give up yet?" I said briskly. "Ugh... huh... I'm not..." He coughs between his sentences constantly. "Done with... You yet... Claudius..." He reaches into his pocket, pulling out something... A knife? A throwing knife to be exact. He raises his arm behind his shoulder, panting as he prepare's his throw. He lunges forward as the knife fly's out of his hands, towards me. I didn't have time to react: The throwing knife hits me in my neck, gushing out blood as my vision darkends... I fall to the ground, mumbling odd words I can't understand. My eyes close, and I feel a slight numbness as my hearing begins to go to the sound of white noise. The sound fades eventually, leaving nothing but darkness and silence... I can't tell if I'm alive, awake, dead or sleeping.

Help me... 

I'm in a dark room, with the man I encountered within my dream... I sit down down in a lone chair in the middle of the room, with a faint light illuminating him. "No, Claudius. You do not get to die yet. You have not fufilled your destiny: What you died for." "But I have not yet died?" "Incorrect. You will know what I speak of once we meet again. Consider this a gift from me: I shall encounter you more often. I will grant you the ability to adapt to your situation. And to adapt to your current enviorment: your inner organs shall be repaired when needed to, along with skin cells and many other vital factors including blood loss, damaged bones, fractures, brain damage, and disease. You live until your complete your purpose. Your goal. What you have been summoned for. Goodbye, Rome."

My vision returns to it's normal blurry-gray, as I awaken in a hospital bed, with a nurse overlooking charts next to my night-stand. I feel the part of my neck where the injury took place... My skin is completely healed, with no scarring. I smell fresh, also. My hair was clean, as along my body. Kaizar rested on the ground next to me, waiting for me to awake. The bowl I carved his name into was full, along with a water dish next to it. My clothes were folded on a counter next to my bed, and a tray of food was over my lap. A bottle of water with plain-pasta within a bowl. A small slice of a melon was placed on the side of the tray, along with a fork and spoon. The nurse leaves the room, as I hear a group of footsteps enter as she leaves. My vision is re-adjusting to light, and I can barely make out their figures... It was... Veronica and Dominic? "Derrik, glad to see you're still in shape. Nurse said you didn't even need medical attention, your body was just... Taking care of itself, I guess?" Dominic stated. Veronica leans over the bed, wrapping her arms around me. "God, I thought you were done for." She said quietly into my ear. "How'd you both know? About my incident, I mean?" I had asked them. "Are you kidding me? The whole capital knows. Your, umm... War buddies, Titus and Cato dropped you off at Mersey Hospital, and they took the little girl to the Nether Palace, along with informing the Pigman Leader about your... Fight. Marshall, the guy who knifed you in the neck, was charged for Conspiracy, Treason, and suspicious activity with the Children of Darkness. Justice." Well, that's good to hear. "Damn... I wanted a shot at him myself. Anyways, umm... Did any of you take care of the City's Council?" I had asked. "That's the odd thing. The leader of the Pigman called it off, he said he had more important things for you to do. He want's to speak with you." "Well, alright. Am I cleared to leave yet?" "Yep, you have your freedom." That was a relief...,"Alright. I'll be out in a minute. I slowly drag myself out of bed, as they exit out my room. I retrieve my clothing: newly bought and cleaned. Octane dark-blue jeans, Combat Boots, with a Striped Long Sleeve thermal shirt. I quickly slip my shirt and jeans and leave my room. They stood near the door, at the end of a hallway pararell from where I exited. "Ready, Derrik?" "Yes, let's just go already."

"Derrik... I need you... To..." The Leader coughed and wheezed several times: As I remember him. "Travel... To Monroe, and..." He gets into a coughing fit; lasting about twelve seconds. "Settle the... Troubles with the city... Since we... Have an alliance... With their city, we must... Lend help when... We can." I nod my head in obediance. "Shall I get transport to Monroe? Is there anything I should know about their city before entering?" I asked. "You shall... Travel by... Aircraft." "Aircraft?" "Yes. A small craft that can carry three passengers..." He replied. "As you wish, King." "Please... Derrik, call me... Hannibal." I bowed, and begin to make my way to the door. I leaned down to Kaizar, who was walking near my side, and instructed him to wait here. I ask the Advisor if he may take care of him as I am gone. He agree's to, and I depart out the door: making my way down the large flight of stairs that lead up one thousand feet in the air. 

Me, Veronica, and Dominic arrive at the airport; a wasteland with a runway and a couple of shacks. We walk through the gate, and we meet an eldery gentlemen, who is our pilot. "Alright, now that you are all here..." He pulled out a map of Monroe. It was bigger than I expected. Thousands of stores, a large military, huge residential area's, and the city was closed off by a fifty foot wall made of stone. Guarded by over six hundred archers, the city stretched over twenty kilometers. "You'll be needing this map. Now, do you have everything you need to leave?" I shrugged, then said yes. "Alright then. Let's depart." We walk off into a hangar made of stone, with a small passenger plane. "This is it?" Dominic asked our pilot. "Yep, beauty ain't she?" He replied, proudly. "If 'beauty' means 'piece of shit' in an ancient dialect of Latin then sure." "Hey buddy, this baby got me through The Nether Civil War, World War Z, War of The Black Death, and The Monroe Civil War. This masterpiece has saved me multiple times, and it won't fail me now, tomorrow, or when I'm dead." A lot of commitment to an aircraft, this guy. "You're a veteran?" I asked. "What made you think that?" He replied sarcastically. "Anyways..." Veronica interupted. "Let's get going, eh?" The pilot sighed, walked to the craft, and got into the cockpit of his plane. He signaled for us to board. We jog over to the plane, as he starts it's engines. "Fuck." I shouted. "What's the problem?" Veronica asked, she sitting behind me, as Dominic sat behind her. "I just remembered my irrational fear of flying." "I see.." 

We're about ten minutes into the flight, and more than halfway to Monroe; along with being four hundred feet up in the air. I am holding the hanging bars above my seat, also known as the "Hole-Lee Shit" handle. "Hey, umm... John?" I said. "Ya, the names John." "Yeah, okay. John, how far are we?" "We're approaching the runway now." Just then, I catch a glimpse of a giant runway stretching miles down. A city illuminating light miles away, it's Monroe. We lower our altitude, and slow our speed. We slowly touch down on the ground, as the plane stops rotating it's blades and the engines begin to shut down. "Veronica." I asked. "Yeah?" "Wake up Dominic." She nods, and leans back and reaches over to Dominic; placing her hands on his shoulder. "Dom', wake up." She said, shaking his shoulder. He slowly opens his eyes, and gently pushes her hand away. He stretches his arms out to the apex of the small space we were in, and unbuckles himself. Me and Veronica do the same, and climb down the plane. Two men in black suits with sunglasses stand next to the plane, one of them holding a briefcase. I stand before them, overshadowing them by my height. The tallest one looks up to me: "Hello Mr. Rome, if you'd please come with us we will take you to Gen. Mcarthy Monroe at once." He asked. "Alright. Will I have sleeping arrangements for my stay?" I say, as Dominic rolls off the plane, onto the ground; laying on his back, looking up towards the red sand far above us. "Yes. General Monroe compliments you with the Presidential Sweet at The White Tower Luxery Hotel, accessable only to important politicians and Military Police." "Alright then. Lead the way."

We arrive at our room: fifty meters wide and ten meters upwards. A white wall custom painted wall with the decor of Italian Catheradel spear heads, with chandeliers hanging above the room; taking up the whole ceiling space. The living room contained a Vynal Upholstrey couch spanning fourteen feet across the living room with a Gallotie Radice glass table layed towards the front of the table; with a high definition, one hundred inch 1080p television sitting four meters away from the couch: hanging two meters off the ground. Dominic slowly walks off to the couch and rolls over it onto the cushions, using his Duster as a blanket. I walk into the sleeping quarters: A Master Size bed with curtains surrounding it; with a small set of stairs walking up to the bed. I dreadfully spiderclimb up the stairs slowly; upon the last step, I launch myself forward onto the pillows laid out while positioning myself in the fetel position to get comfortable. I drift away into sleep: wondering what awaits me within my next dream? 

"You have returned, Derrik Claudius Rome." "Der Grobmann, is this a dream, reality, or a projection of my insanity?" "This is not a dream. I choose to contact you within your dream: it is the easiest for me to do so." "So what do you wish to speak about, Rome? Untrum Conjunx?" "She is not that. But, anyways, I ask of you a favor." "I shall grant if it's within my power." I sigh, and take a deep breath in. "What is of the man named Jonathan Romanus Tesla?" I asked. He stood there silent: his already featureless face having no emotion as before "He dwells. I shant release more information." "Thank you, Alta Vesp." "It is quite alright. Begone now: it is six upon dawn...


	12. For The Knight Guards Me

Caput XII.

"You return to my land: my place of origin." Whispered the Tall Man. The location was different; a large open landscape with green grass flowing about along with the wind. Me and Him stood below a blossoming tree, in the center of this field. I could see his appearence: Twelve feet tall, a white, featureless face with a light dark spot where his eyes should be. He wore a clean pressed tuxedo with a black tie. His entire body was snow white, and he wore dress shoes. "Where are we?" I said, looking into the setting sun; leaning my arm against the tree. I look back up to him, awaiting the answer. "Amicus, we are in my Dream Land. My place of creation." He replied. I don't know how he speaks or listens: he has no mouth, or ears. "I'd like to see the rest of this land." He does not say anything, but only four tentacles extend out of the center of his back, and he begins to walk on them. He extends his right arm and wraps it around my torso, locking my arms in. He starts to walk by using his newly gained limbs, at a fast pace at atleast ninety kilometers. We stride past a forrest stretching hundreds of miles, with the sun setting above the forrest. He slows down at a flower patch stretching miles along the ground,and he sets me down on the ground. "Wow. There are... A lot of flowers?" "Yes. I plant a flower each year from my birth." "How many flowers are there?" "Over nine hundred quintillion-quintillion-quintillions. More than that, plenty more." He slowly walks onto a staircase of stone, rising from the ground onto a platform being formed. "May I ask you something?" "Of course, Derrik. I am your guardian. You may speak freely." "Why am I here?" He stops in his place on the final stair step. A purple aura emits around him, and he appears two meters infront of me: overshadowing me by his height. "Because you are dead." I... I don't know what to say. I am scratching my head as my mind is being disoriented. My vision is twisted, and I'm lightheaded. "What are you saying?" "You are dead, just like Dominic Romani, Veronica Mars, Titus Templesmith, and Cato Korovin." "What do you mean by dead?" I asked. He relaxes his shoulders, and turns around; staring into the setting sun, leaning on a tree next to him. "Your physical brain has stopped it's cognitive functions, your heart has stopped pumbing blood, and your spinal cord is damaged." I sit upon the dirt, ground with my arm supporting my heads weight; by pressing my fist into my cheek. "But I am alive. I am speaking to you. How am I dead?" "You were lead to your death. You died of an explosion, your body is destroyed. As is Veronica Mars. Dominic Romani died as a coal miner, but was given a chance of a new life set by Prometheus. Spared. Titus Templesmith and Cato Korovin were but two brothers; their fates sealed by their country's war. Again, given a chance of life only set by one rule: to never be seperated." He explained. He stood there, looking upon me... Silent as black death within the Dream Land. It's quiet in this garden of flowers once more, the only sounds are of the birds chirping, the grass rustling, and the sound of ringing within my ears. "I'd like to leave. Now." I sadly asked. He nods, and my vision is clouded with dark, purple aura. Darkness is all I see.

My eardrum's are greeted by the sound of the alarm next to my bed. I stare into the white ceiling, admiring the wool of my covers and bed. I hear pot's and pan's clank and rattle from the room over, accompanied with drawer's opening and being slammed shut. "Wake up, Slim Jim! Time for breakfest." Yelled Veronica from across the hotel room. I slowly rise from bed, knocking over my pillow off the bed. I rub my eyes, and check the clock on a nightstand next to my bed. It read 6:00, AM. I roll off the side of my bed, from a five foot drop. "Shit!" I shouted, as my body slammed against the wooden floor. The thump echoed through the hotel room, and the sounds of metal, clinging seize. Dominic enters the room, ducking below the doorframe. "You okay, Derrik?" He asked me, as I push off the floor and stand on my legs. "No, I'm alright. Just fell about six feet onto my face. It's all good." I sarcastically jabbed, dusting my waist off from newly collected dirt. "I see your sarcasm skills weren't damaged from that fall." He joked. "Come on man, Veronica made steak." "For breakfest?" I inquired, taking off my shirt; to replace with a white-t shirt and hoodie. "Yeah. Well, you know, the unique food shortage is... Well, short. The whole Nether itself is, as you know... Running out of unique, food. So quit bitching." I chuckle, and slip on my hoodie. I zip it up half way, for... Heat reasons. Dominic exits the room, and I follow his trail through the hallway. The fireplace under the Television is lit, along with a few logs of wood resting next to it. I look to Veronica standing over a stove. Her hair was undone into a curly, wavey-hairstyle, with her sleeves rolled up to the end of her forearms. The lighting of the glowstone illuminated her brown hair, giving the effect of her hair shining. "Hey Derrik! Glad you're up, I made some... Steak." She stated, bringing over a plate of beef. "Well, thanks." I replied. I sat down at the table, along with Dominic sitting down at the same time. "So, Derrik," she said. "How was... Umm, your week?" I sat there a moment, lapsing over the stab wound, encounters with The Tall Man, finding out we are dead somehow, a man shooting himself right infront of me, curb stomping a man to death; I chose my answer. "It was pretty damn good." I said, with a smile. Of course it was a lie: I suffered enough mental trauma to account for PTSD. But of course, my mind has already collapsed, just a gun waiting to be pulled. So no more harm can be done to it. "Hmm. So, Dominic, what about you?" He zoned out for a moment, as me and her stared at him, waiting for his reply. "To be honest, my week was pretty shitty." "Well, that sounds terrible." Veronica replied, with sincere sympathy. I couldn't help but chuckle, if my week was good with what I witnesses and did; he must have murdered a dozen children in comparison to what I did. "Shit hit the fan?" I asked, hiding my smug smirk with my hand's by raising them up, while putting my elbows on the dinner table. "Yeah, you could say that." He slouched, with a depressed face; a section of his hair covering his right eye. His hood went straight over his head, hiding his depression and emotion's. "Hmm. Must have been pretty shitty, eh? Must have been way worse than smashing a man's head between the stone with your boot's, watching a man's brain splatter against the wall, having to deal with severe mental problems that have no cure's, and hundred's of other severe stressful problem's that make you wan't to stick a fuckin' gun up your mouth! You must have had a Gloomy Sunday, eh mate?!" I laughed manically, slamming my fist onto the table. Dominic sit's upright, staring into my face; his is emotionless. He has no expression upon his pink face. p"What's got ya upset, Dom ol' pal?" I asked, stopping my laughter. His eyes slowly fade into a dark black, with his pupils covering his entire eyes. The corners of his mouth are slowly ascending upwards toward's his ears. His face is fading away to white... "What... The...fuck?" I look back to Veronica... She isn't here... "What the fuck is happening?" He ascend's from his chair, his terrifying black eyes stare into mine; looking deep into my soul. He open's his wide mouth, showing his red lips and sharp teeth. He let's out a scream, charging straight at me; knocking over his chair and tipping over the table. His terrifying face is one of my worst nightmare's... I raise my fist, waiting for the incoming strike.

I wake up screaming in the field, launching myself upward's. He stand's over me. "Good, you are awake, Claudius." I'm panting and sweating, trying to catch my breath. "What the fuck was that?" "A test." He said. "I showcased one of your greatest fear's. You faced it without hesitation; without running." I sat there silent as he walk's over to the blossom tree. "Now... You are free to go. Be gone." "Hold on for a second. What?" I issued that nightmare to test you: even when you were up against your fear, you stood your ground. You did not cower, or try to run. I... I am testing you. For things to come in the future." He looks into the sunset for a moment, then he turns back toward's me. "Now, you are free to leave, Rome."

My alarm clock goes off: 7:30 A.M. is the time. I carefully step out of bed, and stretch. I leave my bedroom to go to the living room. "Is anyone up?" I shouted. No answer. I had to attend the counsil at eight 'o clock. I find my bag on the living room floor, and take a pencil out along with a piece of paper. "Wen't to The Hall of Valor - Derrik." I wrote, in clean cursive. I stop at the door, emptying my weapons on the shelf next to the exit. I place my Raging Bull, gauntlet, and my String on the highest point upon the shelf. I grab a trench coat off the hanger, and head out the door."

I arrive at the stone staircase leading hundred's up. I jog up the stairs, my trench coat bouncing with each step. The stairs being covered by dimly lit torches, every single ten blocks. I begin to sprint nearly at full speed up the stairs.

I reach the final step, and am greeted by two Paectouriam Guards, one of them wearing steel shinplates, and a iron helmet with feathers sticking out of the top. He carried a Bronze sword, with a leather shield. "The Audience is waiting for you, sir." Stated the officer with the feathers. I nod, making my way to the door. I push it open slowly with my foot, getting a look inside.

It looked like an arena: the audience sat in a giant circle above the ground, and the General's sat highest to lowest star at the back of the room; bright light's shining down upon them. The highest seated chair had the fifth star general, a man in his sixties that was balding. His hair was transitioning between gray and black, with his skin wrinkling. "Good. Please, stand for Mr. Rome please." Said the fifth star general. I removed my trench coat and placed it on a hanger near the entrance. The whole building was dark, you could barely see the audience. The only visible light was above The General's. The seated crowd then rose for me, they then begin to bow. "Yes. Thank you. Please be seated, everyone." The crowd took their seats, the sound of their chair's clinging to the obsidian floor on the balconies. I approach the center, of the room, a small table and a leather, black chair. I sit in it, awaiting what they have to say. "Now, Mr. Rome, in our alliance with Terreria, the central country of The Nether, our agreement states support from a military asset when needed." Said The Fifth Star. The others did not speak, but just listened. "But, sir, I'm not a military soldier." I replied. "Yes, we realized that. But Promerys, the leader of your country, said you were the best of the best, and should be treated as such." Stated The Fifth. "Now, we request support for a Slonderman that has been murdering hundred's of civilians." I was uneasy. I don't like what he has to say. "Now, he is A Code Black assignment, and you should be careful. We've sent many agent's to bring him down, but no avail." I gulp, knowing what he want's me to do. "I need you to bring him in, or disable him." I know who he is... "We ask of you to neutralize him." The feeling of fear brings me sliding down my chair, inch by inch. "He goes by the nickname..." I know what he's going to say.

"...The Gray Man." The crowd gasp's at the name, and they shout in anger what he is about to do.

"I am sorry, but I am going to have to decline that request... Sir." I hesitantly replied. He is visibly angry, arising from his chair and throwing his hat. "This is not a 'request.' You are going to do so, or the alliance is off!" He shouted at me. What a quick statement: Not thinking of the casualties, consequences, or the resources. Who the fuck made him a Five Star General? "Sir, umm..." I said. "My name IS Monroe. You will adress me AS General Monroe!" He answered, slamming a fist into the table. He was so easily angered by my defiance, it interferred with the meeting. General Monroe, I feel as if you are being a bit... Brash about this." I implied, trying to calm him down. "I do not care how I am approaching this, YOU will do it." He shouts. He slowly descend's onto his chair, placing his military cap onto his head. "It's that, or war Mister Rome."

I can't believe what he is saying. He would kill millions just to get what he want's? "Just going to throw lives of the people that aren't above you? Where did compassion and reason go?" He stand's there with the same expression; anger. "You won't convince me otherwise. Abide, or the alliance is off." I don't know what to do. Kill myself in the process, and save Terreria? Or live, and fight. "Fuh-" I stuttered. I was un-easy, having trouble making my decision. "Fine. I... Will comply." I said; this action soon to be my remorse. The crowd grew silent; before, they had been discussing the decision. But now, they just watch at me, their eyes looking upon a soon-to-be dead man. "That's a good little soldier, now... Off you go." He condescendingly said. "Umm... this concludes the, erm... The council discussion for today, so... You are free to leave, Sir." The second star said, the youngest out of the chairmen. He was in his twenties, with brown eyes and a slender face, he was the tallest out of them all. "Thank you for... Having me... sir." I could barely hide my anger at the arrogance of Monroe.

I gathered my coat, as the citizens began to exit down the stairs. I took the long, awkward walk back to the fifteen foot double doors. The Paectorian guards were talking amongst themselves, not, you know... Guarding. "Lazy fuckers." I thought to myself. I look down the flight of stairs, taking each dreadful step down.

"Home sweet fuckin- home..." I thought, opening the door to my temporary shelter. "Hello?" I shouted throughout the house, while putting my coat on the shelf. "Anyone home?" I shouted again. Still, no reply. They would have responded by now... I slowly, and quietly reach up on the top shelf near the door, for my Kukri Machete. I pull it off the shelf with my fingers, and catch it while it falls toward's the ground. I raise it up to shoulder height, and tip toe into the living room.

The white living room was clean, except for a black envelope layed over the glass table infront of the couch. I wipe my forehead off, and relax my arms. I walk over, bending over to pick it up. I slice open the seal with my machete, getting the contents and chucking the empty envelope onto the couch. A snow-white letter with a blood red, hand shaped seal. (Oh god. No.) I carefully unwrap the red bow that held this brown note together. I drop the bow, slowly straightening the note.

"We know." - Marek

I dropped the piece of paper, raising up my machete for whatever is going to attack me. Nothing, just the sound of Monroe out my window. I drop my machete on the table, and it recoils upwards from the impact. "Fuck..." This mean's they have been here, they could have tampered with anything, or...

They still could be here.

That thought puts me on edge, worse than when I spent days out in a warzone; having to be sleep deprived in fear of your enemy's ending your life. When your worst fear was not the Boogy Man, or the dark; it was human. I feel fear greater than that.

I know what I must do: The Ovcharka must hunt it's bear, like the Wolf that hunts it's Doe. 'Marek' won't show himself unless I'm unarmed.

I get up from the couch silently, rolling up my sleeves. The leather that squeak's is not helping my movement...

I enter the room where I fell asleep, it was raveged to bits. The bed was ripped open, and the fiber within it was ripped open; the pieces lay upon the ground. The windows letting me look onto the rest of Monroe were all busted, their glass lay upon the ground like the fiber. The shelfs were torn from the center, the drawer's ripped from it and thrown against the ground.

There was just one thing odd about this: A photo stack neatly laid out on a piece of the shelf. I reluctantly walk over to the photo's, shooting looks down the hall. I kneel, snatching the photos swiftly.

I sit on the ground and cross my legs, turning the photos around toward's me.

They were not photos. They were drawings. I pluck the first one from the stack. It looked like how a child would draw it; in crayon, without detail, and with stick figure humanoids.

The person who made this was a sick fuck. Just piles of 'dead' figures depicting the dead. (What the fuck...) I thought, running my fingers over the drawing.

The bottom part of the picture was soaked in blood, it was soaked beneath the stick-figure genocide.

This drawing had a sentence at the top, written with poor penmanship.

"Republics Fall." Is what it said. I place down the first one to my side, and turned it over to me.

"Wake of The First Horseman" it wrote, with a hard sketched font. The drawing looked professionally done, like it was worked on for years with a pen. It was of a soldier wearing a full face gasmask. He carried a javelin, and he sat upon a skeleton horse, the creature having a smile carved into his jaw, the corners reaching up to it's ears. The setting was a barren wasteland, undetonated warheads jammed into the destroyed street. What are the points of these drawings?

I put the stack of drawings back where they belong, straightening the sketches a that were not in line with the others. "Who the fuck was in my house..." I whispered.

"Me."

Those words made a chill shoot down my spine, making me lunge up, and spin behind me. Nothing... Of course. I sit back down, twittling with the photo's. "Meh, what the hell." I pick up the last photo, to see what was on it.

It was a CCTV camera still of the hotel, a man walking through the door in a coat. It... It was me.

I drop the photo's upon the ground, uneasy. I rush out towards the hallway, my shoulder slamming into the door frame. I halt at the end of the hall, looking down into the living room. The glass table in the center of the couches was over turned. Trying to be careful, I place my hand on the back of the couch, and vault over into a sitting position. The table had a reflective surface, something I hadn't noticed before. "Why was this overturned?"

I looked deeply into the reflection, my eyes squinting to get a good look.

My heart sunk in fear, to what I just witnessed.

I whip around, and he stood there, overshadowing me with his height. He quickly lunged for my throat, slowly lifting me up by it. "Hello there, Mister Rome." He spoke, his voice sounded of bone being dragged across stone. His face was covered with gauze, only leaving a section for his black eyes. He tightens his grip, and laughs. "I overheard the conference... I am..." He cuts himself off. He raises me up to the ceiling, and hurls me down towards the door, sixteen feet away. My back plants into the iron door, denting the metal and cracking a rib. I roll off the door onto the ground, my arms reached out to catch my fall. I lay there, broken and bloodied, waiting for the next strike. With as much strength I can conjure up, I pick my head off the floor and look down the hall leading into the livingroom; he switly approached me. He grabs ahold of my hair, holding me up to his shoulders. "Disapointed"

I grab on to his wrist, hoping to relinquish his grip, but no avail. I keep launching my legs into his ribcage in rage, but this does nothing but make him laugh. "Listen, boy..." He said. "You have hope to kill me? You hope to put my head upon a spear, and claim your victory?"

I was most likely about to die. There was no point in being afraid of him.

"For my country, I would give my life. I will protect them with my life. If killing you means protecting them, then I will..."

"Your country? You were not born in it. But yet, you treat it as so."

"I may not bare the flag upon my back, but I swore my life to them when I crossed the portal."

He looked at me, silent. He let's go of my hair, and I drop seven feet to the floor. I land face first into the floor, and painfully push off the wooden surface. I look back uptowards him, staring into his eyes.

"You are brave, Rome. You give your only life to the men and women you don't know."

A dark aura begins to emit around him, purple particles rising from the ground.

"I will spare you. For now."

He's gone. The result of his telportation feels like the force of an explosion, sending me flying back into the door, and smashing loose items into the walls.

"I will kill you... in time."


	13. To The Divide

I stand up off the floor, broken from my beating. I poke around at my ribcage and check for any broken bones, fractures or bruised.

Three broken ribs, and he managed to crack my skull. I've endured worse, I should be thankful all he did was brake my bones. I dust my pants off, and slowly limp back to the only couch that wasn't overturned in the assault. "Just a couple days of bedrest." I thought.

I knew that wasn't true. I am going to need to see a doctor, to check for any brain damage. I shouldn't just trust the words of Alta Vesp.

I lay upon the surface of the cushions, and prop my head up on the arm. I face the direction of the dented door and smashed window, awaiting for my friends, help, or the return of The Gray Man. I thought it would be best to rest for a bit, regain,my strength.

"Ah, Mister Rome. Back so soon?" Said Alta Vesp. He was fiddling with a rubicon, in the middle of a flower patch. "I was just attacked by the Gray Man. Where were you?" He just stands there, and drops his cube on the ground. "He attacked you? Within the walls of Monroe?" "Yes, that's what I just said. Why didn't you protect me?" I asked, confused. "I did not think he would confront you in Monroe."

He crouches down, and rests his head on his fist. "General Monroe, he did not provide you with military support?" He asked. "No, because the fucking General is a pretentious asshole." "I apologize for the fight. Are you injured?"

"He broke a couple ribs, and cracked my skull. I think, he fractured my forearm, too." He did not say anything, but he stood up and walked over to me. He places his hand on my shoulder, and brings himself to my height.

"Derrik, Monroe Ozner wishes for you to hunt down my brother, correct?" "He is your brother?"

"Not exactly. He is my species. Not Vokkollin, or Jahklollin, but Dovushlin." "So, you treat all of your species as kin?"

"Yes." "Anyways, yes, Monroe want's me to kill your 'brother.'" He stays quiet once more, turning his back towards me.

"Rome, do not pursue Roush Fousllin. That will seal your fate. Ozner uses 'void' threats against you... He does not have the resources to go to war with Terreria. Use the assault as leverage, blame him." I didn't really know what to think, Monroe was stuborn. I don't think he'd cave in with me. "Der Grossmann, are you sure General Monroe will comply?" "Of course, Claudius. I know Mister Ozner on a certain... Level. He won't risk publicity of his arrogance, to show he can't even stop one Dovushlin from entering his own city."

That disturbed me. The Gray Man can get in without trouble, he could harm anyone he wants.

"Leave now, Derrik. Go. Go to Monroe."

I simply nod my head, and shut my eyes.

"Goodbye Mister Rome. I'll be here, waiting."

My eyes fling open, causing me to quickly lunge forward. I am sweating, I'm exhausted, and in pain. I look down towards the door, two people talking behind it. I fear they aren't friends of mine, maybe an Enderman, Pigman, or a Human.

The door begins to creak, as the person behind it opens it. My heart is racing, all I can do is sit here. I can't fight or run.

"Hey, Derrik! Are you here?" Veronica said, pushing the door open with her foot. She carried a shopping bag. Dominic followed behind, his arms filled with other bags. "Yeah... I'm here." "Oh, good. You weren't here when I got up-" Her words are interupted by the debris of the fight. "Oh my god, what happened?" I roll off the couch, and land on my arms. I move my hand down to my broken ribs. It was difficult to not cringe in pain. "I'll explain... later." I said. "I need a hospital." It was hard to say those two sentences, each time I spoke it felt like I was getting striked in the ribcage.

Dominic drops what was in his arms, and rushes over to me. "Shit, man. Who the hell did this?" It's like they didn't hear what I said. "Please... take me to a doctor." He simply nods his head, and lifts me up by my stomach. The pain of having my bones compressed was unbearable. "Fuck! Put me down!" I couldn't help but scream as he dropped me four feet onto the floor, every nano second excruciating pain. Blood was coming out of my mouth, and I kept breathing at an intense rate.

"Broke... My ribs. He did." Dominic looked horrified at what the scene was: A man brutally beaten, crippled and bloodied.

"Dom, fucking... Kill me." I hoped he actually would, I think a bone was lodged into one of my organs. I was dying, I knew it. I didn't know it would end this way, didn't know I would die so young. Twenty four years old. I lived a good life, had my ups and downs... Made a couple of friends that would last a life time. Lost some good friends, too. But in the end of my life, it seems like friends did no good It's like my life has been a little meaningless, up to this point. I'll never get to settle down and have a wife. I will never be able to look into the eyes of a woman I married and say 'I love you.' I'll never be able to witness the birth of my child, to see him stand on his own, say his first word, expierience his first birthday... I'll never see him get married to someone he'll love, I'll never see his children grow before I get laid to rest... Over my pain, my ears begin to fade into silence. "You're gonna be alright Derrik... You're not going to fucking die!"

I could only see out of the corners of my eyes, the fear and sadness in HIS eyes. He truly cared for me, a man he only has known for a month. Bonds develop quickly, some: more than others.

"Shit... Oh god."

The only thing I noticed was two men in military uniforms rushing in, with Veronica following behind them. One of the soldiers grabbed my feet, and the other stepped around to grab my arms. They lifted me up, struggling to carry my weight of 240 pounds. My weight was going to end me rapidly, the soldiers almost dropped me with each step they took. My eyes start to darken, signaling my end.

Goodbye, Johnny...

I awake in the grass field. I rise up from the dirt, and push myself from the ground. "Hello? Alta Vesp? Are you here?" I don't get an answer. Only the breeze of the air is here with me.

I never got a chance to explore this place. Where,exactly was I? More importantly, where was this?

I turn behind me, and look deep within the forrest I saw days ago here. "Start here, or..." I turn back around, and look towards the horizon of this field. "There." I knew nothing about where this place was, or what it's purpose was. All I knew was, it was important enough for someone like Alta Vesp to stay at. After minutes of deciding, I thought the best place to head to was the End of The Horizon.

I set off, wandering.

I was knee deep in tall grass, having to take large steps just to continue. What was odd about this place: it was not blocky, it was just normal land. That was what I wondered, throughout the weeks I've been there. Why was every type of material block shape? The humans, Vokkollin, dogs, and other living things were left as they were. There was nothing different about them. The world was just blocks... Why? My rambling about shapes had removed me from my course, the sun was on my right, it was not infront of me. "Damn it." I was lost. Twice. Night didn't exist here, I guess. The sun was in the same position every single time I came here; at a two o'clock angle. What was even worse about being lost was whenever I came here, my clothes were removed, for no reason. It was a bit odd why Der Alta Vesp would have my clothes ripped from my body. Only until now did I actually notice my clothes were missing.

I couldn't stay put and wonder why my clothes were gone, I needed to keep exploring.

I was in a forrest, listening to the sounds of birds and other animals. The tree's were large, about twenty meters tall, and ten feet wide. The branches were shaped oddly; like something would be able to climb through without touching the ground. Maybe a human? Chimpanzee? It was a primate, though. I walked through the leef-covered floor, looking up into the trees. "Hey, mister!" I halted in my tracks, and looked down from the tree's. It was some teenage girl fiddling with an acoustic guitar, she held a small piece of tree bark to strum the strings. She wore a black skirt, and a white shirt with the words 'Post Mortem est Admirabilis Terre.' written upon the front. Her blond hair was in a pony tail. She was a bit thin, enough for me to notice. "Hey, what're ya doin' here, mister?" That wasn't a question that could be answered easily. I had no idea what this place was. "I don't know... Can you tell me where I am?" "Sure! You're in the Everlast Forrest!" She misunderstood... "No... I mean, where is here?" "Umm, you mean, like, the world?" "Yes." She seemed confused, like she was trying to remember where she was. She placed her guitar down, and got up from the stump. She shrugged. "I dunno." God damn it. probably the only person here, and she doesn't even know where she was. I turned around, and leaned towards a tree in dissapointment. "Hey, mister," she said. "A lot of people that come through here are really skinny... how come you're really fit, but everyone else looks like they haven't eaten? Or they look like they haven't bathed?" She had a really innocent look, something I don't get to see often. That's an odd question... 'why I'm physically fit, and others aren't.'

"Hmm... I don't know." She huffed, and sat down on the tree stump; picking up her guitar to play again. She looks back up to me, and stops playing once more. "Hey mister, what's your name?" "It's... Derrik." "Cool! My name's Alexios." Ahh, Alexios. An ancient Christian name, Byzantine to be exact. "Alexios, where are you from?"

She was perplexed, staring into the ground without reason. "Don't know. I live in Exandrius, though." That answer confused me... I've never heard of 'Exandrius.' "Where's Exandrius?" She looks back up from the ground, and smiles at me. "It's in the tree's, silly! Come on, follow me." She places the guitar back on her back, the instrument being held by straps. She digs her hands into a tree behind her, and ascends upwards. She looks down towards me, hanging on with one hand. "Are you coming?"

I guess I didn't have a choice. I dug my hand into the tree bark, and lunge upwards to gain distance. She was already at the top hanging onto a branch by her legs, swinging back and forth. I was like a child trying to climb a ladder. My feet were getting scraped on the tree, causing me to cringe each time I climbed up. I stopped near the top where she hung. She was hanging onto a branch with her legs, upside down. I reach up for assistence, and she grasps onto my hand. She slowly pulls me up, just enough for me to reach a branch. Alexios grabs onto the branch she held with her legs, and climbs onwards towards the top.

I was in a pullup position, my legs dangling to the thirty meter drop below. I pull myself up, and balance myself onto the tree. She's already well at the top. The last I see of her was jumping up into the leafs. "How the hell is she so agile?" I thought.

"Derrik, it's right over here."

She was right. I was perched at the end of a branch camoflauged with leafs, having to move other branches. It took me a few minutes to actually find it, as they lived in huts built into the sides of trees. I turn back to Alexios, who sat behind me. "How do you get around?" I asked. "We use the trees." "Hmm. So, how do we get over?" She just looked at me, and rolled her eyes. She stands up and balances on the thin tree limb, and pushes me away from the edge. "Watch." She stands up, and takes a running start to jump. Alexios leaped for vines hanging above the limb we stood on, jumping over the forrest floor and landing between a 'v' section of a tree. She slowly turns around, careful not to fall, and gestured for me to do the same.

"Alright, here goes everything..."

I leap off the branch above the woodland floor, and catch the hanging vine. I swing across to a thick tree limb, and grasp the bark. It leaves scratches on the surface of my palm, making me close my eyes and make me bite down. "Derrik, we're here!" Alexios said enthusiastically. I ascend my way up the tree, above the spot where Alexios stood: digging my hands further into the tree bark and holes. Cautiously, I jump down to the 'v' section. She leaned against the Oak tree, and looks at me, pointing to a decaying wood platform infront of me. "Just jump onto the platform, and follow me." I jump towards the post and shoulder-roll into an erect position. She lept in the same pattern I did, and rolled across the wooden floor. Alexios stands up off the platform, and stretches. "Alright, come on." She walks over to a bush that was behind me, and disapeared. "Hmm." I thought. I walk over slowly, moving the small pricks of the bush away, making my way within it. I finally push my way through, revealing the path that was hidden. There stood the village, huts within trees and small bridges crossing platform to platform.

"Welcome to Exandrius, Child." An old woman approached me, she came with a robe and walking stick. "What's is your name?" She stood below me, hunched in an arc. "My name is Derrik Claudius Rome. Thank you for... inviting me." Her smile grew upon her wrinkled face. She turns back around, using the cane as support for her weakened legs.

"Come, follow me." She gingerly asked.

We sat down in a hut with the window ports blinded by vines, letting limited light enter through. Elder Dayus had given me worn clothing to wear; a ripped shirt stained with animal blood, and boxing shorts.

"Child, do you know why you are here?"

That was an odd question, one I could not answer. Wandering brought me here, there was no force of nature involved. I came on my own accord.

"No. Do you?" I answered

"Fate lead you here."

Ahh. Fate, destiny, superstition, et cetera... Obviously, this was not the case. If 'fate' is 'Alexios' in a foreign language, then it was 'Fate.'

"Hmm. Go on?"

"You see," she said, standing up from the floor.

"Many pass by here. Many that were ill, malnurished..." remarked Dayus. She hobbled over to the vine covered window.

"But you are healthy, strong, and fed."

"Alexios askes the same thing."

"See? Even she noticed." Dayus replied.

I was confused. Why is everyone so intrested in my physical health?

"Elder, where are you going with this?"

Dayus slowly turns back to me, and looks straight into my eyes.

"I don't know."

She seemed dis-heartened. Like she didn't even know where she was; like she was in a forsaken land.

Our conversation is interupted by screaming coming from the village. I stand up, charging out of the door. The screaming continued.

The shouting is coming from the center of the tribe, on a large, flat platform. I could only imagine what was happening to the man who had a blood-curdling scream.

I have to cut through a small path of hanging branches to reach the center. I leap from the platform, and swing through the gaps of the tree's, landing and kicking off the limbs to get through. I shoulder roll onto the center platform; finally able to see what the screaming is.

"Egus kil va Dovushlin! Egus kil yul fus Derrik!"

I look up from the floor, and set my eyes upon Him. Alta Vesp.

He stood upon his talons; sharp as swords. I slowly approached him, as the Tribals ran past me in fear.

"Ah, I've found you..."

That's all he says... He found me. He descended by retracting his limbs into his back. He stands right infront of me, his pale face looking at me.

"I've been following you since you passed the Forbiden Stones, and the Everes Forrest."

The Elder and Tribals looked at us in shock, paralyzed by their fear of the Tall Man.

"It's time to come home."

I couldn't help but feel like a... Pacifist. It was pleasing.

"Let's go back. Back to The Great Divide."

Purple matter emits around him, and I am drawn closer into him. The Tribals only stood in fear, as Alta Vesp wrapped his stretched limbs across my torso. It was calming being within his arms; like the Ender Aura swallowing me into darkness...

Alta Vesp stood in the middle of the patch of flowers, where he usually is when I come here. He looks down to me.

"You left. I came looking."

I sit up, and look back up to him; my arms to my sides, holding myself up: my legs crossed.

"Where are we?"

"From here, we are at the edge of The Divide. Where the Divide seperates here, from Overworld."

I wish he would explain to me what these places were...

"What's the Divide?"

"The Great Divide is the end of the Farlands, The Wall is the first steps of the Divide."

Again, he seems to think I'm educated upon the locations of this world.

"Explain, please."

"The Wall sits at the end edges of the Farlands, it grips around the West, North, East, and South Overworld like a snake... Constricting it."

Hmm. This 'Wall' sounds... Interesting.

"Where was the tribe?"

He stood there, silent; not wanting to answer my question... Or he was hesitant.

"The tribe is beyond the Wall... Like us."

I was confused... Hard, to understand the surrounding areas.

"So, we are at the end of the Divide... The Divide is before The Wall, and The Wall seperates Here..."

"From the Overworld, you are correct. In order, it is the Overworld, The Farlands, The Divide, The Wall, and... here."

He still hasn't exactly explained where we are specifically...

"Alta Vesp, where is 'here'?"

He just stares down towards me.

"Where we are?" He says.

He looks up into the setting sun behind him, taking in it's warmth.

"Welcome to where the dead

dream."


	14. The Hunted

The air blew within my hair, just as it rustled the grass and flowers. The sunlight gleamed over head letting it's warm rays cover me.

"Alta Vesp," I said. His head pointed down towards me; letting me know he was listening. There was a moderate communication barrier between us. It was not because I was not Dovushlin, or the fact that he was not a Homo Sapian; I could not see the movement of his lips spewing words, as they were not there. I could not see the pupils of his eyes stare into mine, but he did not possess perception, or any of the five senses. The barrier was his facial expression; he had none... all but the blank, snow white face he had.

"Speak, Derrik."

"I can't be dead."

All he could do to communicate with me physically was to crook his head to the side, a confused expression a canine might do.

"Unlikely. Entrance into the underworld must be paid with your life."

He said that with eagerness, like he wanted to prove me wrong.

"I was alive when I came through the gateway... so was Veronica."

He stood there, without saying unto me maybe he did not know. Maybe the living are now permitted to enter... I should speak to Promerys about this. Or let Alta Vesp come to his conclusion.

"Interesting. A new revelation." He replied.

Odd. He knew so much about these words, their inhabitants, and their surroundings, but he knew not of this; the living coming into the land of the 'dead.' I thought of him like a god; as if he was omni potent. Like he knew everything there was to be learned.

I could but stare up to him in silence, as he lowered his self down to my height.

"It's time to go home." He whispered.

He erects and places his cold hand upon my shoulder, and looks down into my eyes.

"Valus ilo, mea amica."

My perceptions were deafened, blinded, and disabled. They returned slowly, as light was being let into my eyes.

A nurse stood before my bed, checking about a chart she carried in her hand. She looks down at me, wide eyed. I was scared, and terrified.

"H-how are you doing, mister Rome?"

Salt upon the wounds, with that question. She could clearly tell how I was, how I felt, and how conditioned I was. Rendered useless.

"I'm fine."

She nodded her head, and exited the room; just as a doctor entered.

"Morning, Derrik." He said, opening the curtains that disclosed me.

My doctor was a young man in his early twenties, with a fragile and small frame.

"You're lucky, you know. All you got was was a few broken ribs, a crushed windpipe, and a fractured skull."

I wouldn't call that 'luck.' Luck would have been him leaving me be. But that was obviously too good for me... I guess it was some form of punishment, for the things I did over my time here. Murder, assault; among other sins.

"Who brought me here, doctor?"

He looks back, leering over his shoulder.

"Two soldiers, mister Rome."

That was extremely vague. I wanted to personally thank them.

"Who were they?"

"They didn't say. They just dropped you off, and left. Two men."

He still hasn't given me any type of clue.

"Did they mention their names, or where I might find them?"

"Didn't say anything about going anywhere, but they said to call them 'Mister Templesmith,' and 'Mister Korovin.' That was it."

Hmm. Close enough... I'm guessing Titus and Cato. I could be wrong, though.

"Anyways, Derrik, you don't seem to have any further complications, so you are free to go."

Just like that; popping the question, then kicking me out.

"Thanks for everything, 'Doc."

I arise from my bed, collect my clothing from a locker in my hospital room, and change into my clothes from my patient gown. I head for the door, but before I head out back into the streets, I stop and look to the doctor.

"What's the date, by the way?"

He looks a bit perplexed. He checks my medical chart for the answer.

"Mmm, right here. It's April tenth."

I was a bit shocked. I was out for three weeks, in a coma. That worried me. The Gray Man could have came in at anytime, and ended my life on the spot. Question was; why didn't he? Nothing would, or could have stopped him, nothing could kill or bring him down... how 'lucky' of me.

I inquire to a nurse about where I was located. She released minimal details, just vague statements as 'Monroe, Mercy District.' She directs me to Heart District, the economic center of Monroe. Monroe was apparently separated between ten districts; Mercy, Soul, Knight, Heart, Wealth, Daidrik, and Arkham. All follow a slightly different government system, but they commonly follow a Republic. Knight and Arkham District are Democracies, Solus is also a Democratic district. It's a bit... odd. Republics, like America, usually force all states or districts to act with the will of a Constitutional Republic. But it's not like a Democracy or Republic differentiate much from each other.

In addition to my question, the nurse informs me my apartment had been closed off for the mean time, which meant I'd have to go speak with Monroe Ozner to return to Terraria. Ah, the one who brought me here is also my only way back. Since the apartment was located in Mercy District, this meant the Jury Hall was in Monroe, where the Seven Generals decided what my fate was to be. Before I left, I asked the same nurse how far Mercy Hospital was from the Jury Hall. She's a bit vague when she replies, not using imperial units or metric. Some foreign measurement I have never heard of. 'Dae' units. Four Dae's away. This, of course, isn't any help. She has no clue of any other system. I ask a passing doctor where Jury Hall is, but no avail. Same answer; 'about four dae's away.' From how unique this system is, I am guessing they want' to distance themselves from any bordering nations and countries. Terreria uses both the American Imperial system and World Metric system.

"Well, do you have a map?"

She bites her lip, and proceeds to reach under the counter she sat at. She shows me a map she grasped within her hands.

"Alright. Thank you, ma'am."

And with those words, I sat off upon the journey to Jury Hall, traversing the lonesome road I've walked many times before.

I've grown moderately accustomed to this queer city, as much to where I feel as if... it was *home.* Not even the years I spent in America gave me feelings of comfort, compared to being in the fifty foot walls of Monroe. Maybe one day, I could call this place home. But not without plunging a sword into the ground, first.

Foot after foot, I spot a mock-Roman temple of it's white structure, and it's thousand foot stair case leading up to the Seven Pillars of Judgement, where seven leaders dispatch orders and judge the actions of others. I climb up it's ascension into the gated sky of which no light passed through, and stand upon it's stone platform, where two Paectorian Soldiers stood opposite from each other, guarding the seven leaders who lead Monroe. Monroe Ozner, Johnny Avay Jal, Howel Miya Zahki, Odeyusis Ki Royez, Nosferatu Alva Lovecraft, Alexander of Cairo, and Markus Karul. They individually lead each District. Ozner was in charge of the 'Wealth' district. The younger Generals were a bit humble compared to their seasoned comrades. Nosferatu was in charge of Soul, and Alexander lead Heart. The names reflected off their characteristics. Nosferatu, while serving in the Black Gulf War, accumulated no kills while serving as a swordsman against Zion. He would always spare enemy Zionists, no matter the clause. He would but disarm them and capture them, as prisoner's of war. Lovecraft was awarded several medal's of Pacification from Johnny, and a Medal of Honor from Ozner; something no other soldier in Monroe had earned. Besides his military record, he approved of shelters for vagrants and war torn soldiers; veterans of war, all from battles with the Tribes of Zion.

As I stand before the slate of 'God,' looking up to the lights that shined upon me and plea to the fifth star general, Monroe Ozner. The other men that sat on their seats only watched and listened to the argument between me and him, mocking him for the fact that he couldn't keep one Dovushlin out of his own city.

"He almost killed me, breaking my bones and cracking my skull... he would have ended my life."

I looked down from his pillar he sat at, confident in what Alta Vesp had said unto me.

"You want to threaten my country with war; but yet cannot even stop one Dovushlin?"

In my confrontation with him, he rarely replied back to me. Even when he did, he spoke softly and let me speak over him; ashamed.

"Look, mist- mister Rome, I am deeply sorry about your injury's, but the safety of... *our' people is at stake."

He's trying to be sympathetic towards me, but the bane of it is I despise this city, Monroe; in it's conquest to stomp upon the bordering nations it stands with. He avoids the statement at hand, apologising for the inflicted pain for which he was responsible for. The Dovushlin knew about the contract Ozner gave to me. If that had not happened, then we would not be having this right now.

"I am not your 'people,' I belong to Terreria, and only Terreria."

But if I am only Terreria's, then it is my country's will that I assist Monroe. My pride, or my loyalty to the state...

"But, if my country's wish is to give help unto your's, then I will." I continued.

Ozner smiled, genuinly. His eyes of hatred saw only hope and glee. I couldn't tell if he was joyful because he got his way, or because he truly did care about his citizens.

"Derrik Rome, if I may..."

Nosferatu spoke. The others had spoken, but not Lovecraft. He watched, and listened, but did not contribute to any discussion.

"Not a lot of men would go this far too prove their worth for the country they love. For you to do this, on behalf of Monroe... we all thank you."

Nosferatu was a bit down to earth, as he was humble. I bowed, and made my way out, not before Lovecraft spoke once more

"Oh, mister Claudius, we would all like you to take a visit to Xenophon Aahlto, at the Dova Temple in Terreria."

Ah, and my journey brings me back to Terreria. I hadn't even planned on returning home, to Ashton, where Promerys lived within his temple. Lovecraft sends me away, back to... home. Such a subjective term; it can be thrown around without care. Even though I have spent only five months here, I can call Ashton home. My home.

As I had thought, mea amicis returned to the temple. Even Titus and Cato were there, they all awaited my arrival. As I stepped foot into the temple, Promerys was the first to greet me on my recovery.

"Derrik, you've come back. I thought the Dovushlin was your fate."

I kind of ignored Promerys, and spoke to the others. Friends before the State.

"Glad you're alright, 'Rikk." From Dominic. I got a welcoming hug from Veronica, and a salute from the military men, including Titus, Cato, and Dominic.

I stand below Promerys, on the stone floor below his golden throne, and repeat the orders Nosferatu gave me.

"Promerys, General Lovecraft of Monroe wants me to visit Xenophon Aahlto, in a... Dova Temple."

Promerys looked surprise at my knowing of Xenophon. Of course, I didn't even know what species he was; Vokkolin, Dovushlin, Raugner... these alien creatures.

"If... mister Lovecraft thinks you are ready, then you are ready.

"You sound like you can trust him."

"He won the War of The Black Rose, without harming a single creature. He is a pacifist, a scholar... he is as wise as I. He knows an opportunity when he spots one. Let his will fly."

He turns to Titus, just as Templesmith stood erect; in a show of respect to authority.

"Harlequin, you are to teach along with Alma'z. Teach Claudius what you know."

Titus bowed, turning to me; looking down at my person.

"Derrik, it would be an honor to instruct you."

As it would be to be taught by him. Aside from his qualification to teach me, Promerys seemed to have called him 'Harlequin.' And Titus responded to this name, as if it were his own. I have a reason to believe that he comes from a military backround, which might explain his great size and unarmed prowess. Maybe from enhancements and artificial drugs. To create... a perfect soldier.

Ignoring my theories, Promerys calls out to Xenophon; chanting in a dialect of the Vokkolin language. I could gather only bits of what he said; as the language differed from Vokkolin. The only words I made out were 'Vokkayus, Dauyah, Dovahiyk, Homa Sapiun." I didn't know who he was, but I knew something about him. He was of Vokkolin. Maybe a Slonderman, Dovushlin... or Enderman. His identity did not matter to me; only his marshal skill as a combatant instructor did.

As Promerys finished his chant, there came a black mushroom cloud that rose from the stone floor; that of which looked like it was originated from from the resulting aftermath after an Atomic bomb detonation.

Stood an Enderman; muscular and taller compared to his Brethren. Like a... Feral Enderman at most. Promerys greeted him with utmost respect; Dominic and Templesmith saluted and stood erect in the presence of Xenophon. The Vokkolin bowed to the half-Pigman, and shook hands with Titus.

"It's been a while, Xeno. I haven't seen you since the destruction of Sodom."

I recall Templesmith telling about Xenophon, when we first met.

"You're correct, Harlequin. It's been five trips around Sol since we last met."

His 'name' confused me. I didn't know if it was just a nickname; or something bigger. Maybe his call sign for war.

Xenophon steadied his eyes to Dominic. Looking down at him, Dom held his posture.

"I remember you... Romani, wasn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"You served beside me at Sodom before it's destruction, in the siege that brought the end of that place."

Dominic looked like he wanted to ignore the subject all together; forget about 'Sodom' and leave it in it's place. His eyes dropping a single tear. He wants to forget his past like I want to forget mine.

"I know who won. Anna would still be here if we were the victors."

"Then let us forget the past. I'm here to see Rome."

Xenophon looks at me, dark purple eyes gleaming over against mine. Looking into the eyes of Vokkolin always made me uneasy, the encounters I've had with the Slondermen and such.

"We speak highly of you in The Great Divide."

"Alta Vesp spoke of the Divide. His creation."

The others looked confused, but Xenophon looked interested.

"Ah, you've met Der Ritter? The Knight, as the Germans called him. Honourable lushkin."

"He's... something, to say that."

"But let's forget about the Dovushlin for a moment. Promerys Kuhtah requested me to train you, physically, mentally... increase the skill of your martial ability. Train you in the martial art of my kin." He continued.

"But first, are you ready to die? Do you fear for the end of your life?

A difficult question. Every living thing fears their death, but not me. A friend once told me, Ulysses; take pride into what kills you. Treat it with respect, dignity... wise man. Stolen away from his family, a month ago. Probably kidnapped by Slondermen.

"No, I don't. I'm ready to die. I've been ready to die."

"You have courage, Rome. In one hour, prepare your belongings; take your canine, and say farewell to your loved ones."

This was it then, my life takes it's course down a long, hard, road; from which I can't return.

"Thank you, Xenophon."

"It's not something you should be thankful for.

There we all stood; the entrance of the Terra Formed Zion; grass growing from the ground, and one hundred foot tree's arising from the ground. My friends said their good bye's to me, and returned back to Ashton. Stood remaining was me, Kaizar, Veronica, Titus, Cato, and Xenophon. All here for the same purpose as I.

"As we enter Zion, watch for the tribe of degenerates that dwell here. They're... unforgiving. Many of my kin have fallen to their hatred and violent ways."

"I'v dealt with them, before." Veronica mentioned.

"Good. Then you know what they are capable of. But we aren't here to hunt Homo Sapians. We're here to make sure you're all ready for the training."

We were all perplexed. I thought he had brought us here to train?

"Xeno, what are we here for then?"

Xenophon stood quiet, staring into the entrance to the valley of Zion.

"You're going to be sold to Slondermen, for hunting game. If you survive, then you are ready."

I... I was shocked. I'd been sold to slavery once, I'd never thought I'd have to fear something like this again. Except it's worse; Slondermen may not be as big as their Vokkolin counterparts... but they're still seven foot, psychotic monstrosities of nature. At least they aren't Dovushlin; they average twelve feet, with a large amount of muscle mass. They're worse than Slondermen, they destroy cities, grab small children and tear their spines from their bodies; eat their flesh, the marrow from their bones, and drink the blood from their bodies. Utter monsters. I don't understand how a Dovushlin like Alta Vesp could be so different from his kin. I'm not even sure he's a Dovushlin, I think that's what he just grouped himself into; he only slightly resembles his brethren.

"I see. How will we go about this?" Said Titus.

"I'm going to present you to the Slondermen who host these annual games, and they'll take you into Black Rock, an abandoned, one hundred mile wide Forest area to be hunted. Any Homo Sapian, or Vokkolin who survives the ordeal will be granted their freedom. The event last two weeks, and two hundred Humans and Vokkolin are forced into the games. Few survive."

Ah, this will be interesting. I've fought the subspecies of Endermen before; tough, fast, and strong. Capable hunters, to put it kindly. They are a match for apex human hunters.

"Alright." Began Cato. "When do we begin?"

Xenophon smiled at his confidence.

"I've to meet a Bacujah Slondermen, at the gate of Zion. He'll come in, I'll tell him I 'obtained' a male canine, three alpha male Humans, and one human female."

"Bacujah?" I said.

"They are the elite Slondermen of their tribe, from Black rock. They are violent, aggressive... two times larger than the average Slonderman. Fourteen feet tall, and nine hundred pounds."

This would be interesting; Slondermen are a challenge; Bacujah sounded like they were on the brink of demi-god.

"So, when Kahthulu arrives, I'll exchange you for my student, Zacheriah, and he'll take you to his region, Black Rock, where he will then let you run amuck in the Mountains of Madness..."

"So, you can turn back, and return to Ashton; or you can fight."

We all looked at each other; ready to prove our worth, ready to die...

"I'm ready."

Kahthulu arrived, upon a skeletal horse; carrying a twenty foot spear. Upon his shoulders steel in the shape of metal hands. He had a thin layer of Obsidian covering his pectoral and abdominal area.

"Vos ktuhla tay?

"Ki. Vos tok ch'pw, dayk vok mortus."

Kahthulu dismounted his horse, and slowly walked toward us. His black eyes made me fear him more.

He bent down to Titus' height, Templesmith keeping his posture and looking straight ahead. Kahthulu sniffed him, looking at his physical attributes and touching his chest. Kahthulu stood up, and smiled.

"Ki, ki. Vos kuh fokulah to zolah ckahlik." He stands, shaking the hands of Xeno.

"Ah, Zarrah... where did you obtain these primates? They're physically superior than the ones Zakrahs deals to me?"

The change of language was strange... like he wanted us to hear their conversation.

"Ki. The large one was at Sodom, killing over thirteen of your Kin without the usage of weaponry."

Kahthulu looked back toward Titus, with a smug smile.

"He should be quite a challenge, then. Dalkah has a burning hatred for the survivors of that place... I'll be sure to tell him of the warrior that will be hunted."

"So, we've come to an agreement, then? Five capable warriors, for the release of Zachriah?"

Ah, I see what this is. Xenophon gets a way to see our worth, and he gets a friend in return.

"Deal."

And that was the word that begun the two weeks of hell, for eternal purgatory.


	15. Survival of The Fittest

We've traveled to Black Rock, from where the Slondermen originate from. An abandoned terra project, where groups such as the Remnants tried to let nature retake Nether realm. Hundreds of miles wide, it should be an acceptable place for game. The area is a gigantic, glass dome, with fog covering the ceiling, onto the surface of the glass. Masking it's presence, to hide what's inside. Or at least, that's what Kahthulu told us, when we asked where our destination is. He appears to be more intelligent, than the majority of his tribe. Kulushkin. He may be the Kulushkin's war chief, but he is less volatile, more... passive. He treated us fairly upon the trip there, stating that by the neutral rules of hunting; that you treat your prey with respect. He followed this rule exceptionally, treating even Titus like they were his kin, or in his tribe. In fact, he was more interested in Titus; maybe because of his past at Sodom, maybe it's the fact that he is physically superior to the rest of us. It could also be that Kahthulu wants to kill Titus, more than any surviving Slondermen from Sodom.

"Ah, Templesmith, I can't help but notice you are the exact size of all Dgk-valkh Kivashlin... you are stronger than Claudius, yes?"

Titus only looks at me for a short time, maybe stalling for an answer. Out of fear, or nervousness.

"Umm... possibly. I'm not one to brag to anyone."

"Ah, you're a man of action, then. Vko tok dajakym. Many on my kin could take after you. But instead, they are competitive, and sometimes lose sight of what is right. Schizophrenia and other illnesses of the mind do not help, ether."

"I didn't know your tribe suffered from mental debilitation." Titus replied.

"Yes, it's very common in Kulushkin. The other Bacuj have these hunting games to take their minds off the illnesses. It helps only for short time, though. It's difficult to find people of your tribe that are willing to enter the hunts. Although, I don't one of my suppliers is letting them have choice in the matter. When I heard that Xenophon was offering four beings and a canine, I jumped at the chance."

I drifted off in the back of the carriage, ignoring the rest of the conversation. We were on a trail, carved into the side off a mountain wall, slowly rising up the side, the trail heading up a slope. The sea of lava below lightened the way up towards Black Rock. Kaizar rested in my lap, curled up within the inside of my two legs. Domonic was on the opposite side of the carriage from me, sharpening the arrows to his Daydrik bow with a Obsidian tipped Heavy-Style machete. Veronica slept on the end of the carriage, her leg hanging off the side, hanging inches above the trail. Everyone managed to keep themselves entertained, but me. Titus, sitting upfront with Kahthulu, conversing about whatever, Dominic honing arrows, and Veronica sleeping. I needed something to do on the trip to Black Rock. Luckily, for me, I don't need tools or sleep to keep myself entertained. I just need socialization.

"Hey, Dom."

He looks up at me, still sharpening the arrows.

"Yeah?"

"I didn't take you for an archer. Where'd you learn the art?"

He smiles, resting his machete on his knee.

"Oh, man. It's quite a story. Get comfy, because this is going to be a long tale...so, five years ago, August Fourth, before the destruction of Sodom..."

We sat down upon three chairs, beneath the shade of a tree, me, Cato and Titus. We were at Sodom; a desert Civilization, out west from Gyezah, the central hub of Overworld. Sodom was more of a military city, soldiers walking and guarding buildings and streets. A common job was just to be enlisted, only a number of people ran the shops and worked within them. The town called for my aide, along with Titus'. We all weren't employed, so when Jackson, the founder of Sodom, sent a letter asking we travel to Sodom... we immediately took the opportunity. High pay, easy work... all we had to do was sit below the shade of a palm tree on a cliff overlooking Sodom. We sit here, and alert the city below if anyone or anything approaches. But that's not just one of the reasons I like this job. I'm sweet on a girl, Anna, who works a fruit store down by Jury Hall. I'm lucky, she chose to be in a relationship with me. Any male in this city, she could have chosen. But she picked me, the hybrid-abomination from the fires of the Nether realm.

Aside from my personal life, I tried to focus more on Titus'. He kept to himself, not really opening up to anyone. Hell, I didn't even know where he's from.

"Hey, Templesmith."

"Hmm?"

"Ever kill anyone? Be honest."

He kind of chuckled, taking a glance unto Sodom below.

"Yeah, lot of people. When I used to live in the Eastern part of the Overworld a year ago, I was in the Order And Cla-... I mean, the Military, I was patrolling this one area where White Hand skirmished passed by. There was this one guy, really short, who was sprinting through a grove of trees. So as he was running through, I hid behind one, and as he passed me, I grabbed his shoulder piece as he passed me, lifted him above my head, and broke his back against my knee. No joke. He died almost instantly."

Cato nodded.

"Yeah, he's telling the truth. I was there with him."

I was a little stunned, afraid, and curious. Titus wasn't a violent man, he'd back down from any fight or confrontation. I didn't know he had it in him to do something like that.

"Holy shit, you are a badass, man."

Titus cracked a small smile, scratching his arm and looking away from me.

"No, seriously Templesmith. That's like some shit an Enderman would pull, but you? Damn."

"Dom, does this have anything to do with you learning archery?"

"Kind of. It gave you an idea of our surroundings and job at the time. I'll tell you the rest later, 'kay?

And with that, he went back to sharpening arrows, and polishing his bow. We still weren't at Black Rock, though. And since now everyone was busy, I just had myself. So, learning from Veronica, the best I could do at the moment was sleep.

So that's what I did.

"Claudius, awaken."

I woke from deep sleep, unto the gardens that Alta Vesp roamed; he was constructing a rubicon, of unimaginable hieroglyphics, shapes, and letters. He fiddled with it, the machine twisting into complex formations, could be shaped into different objects or things, such as a heart, star, or hand held statue.

"Good. You've come back to the Divide."

"So, you know about-"

"Yes. The annual hunting session, against Vokkolin, Homo Sapian, and several Dovushlin."

"Do you think that Xeno was in the right, sending me to Black Rock?"

And with that, he did not reply, only turning around, staring into the stationary sun that had no movement.

"Xenophon is a good Vokkolin, he overcame his violent nature, unlike the Gyus Vokkolin. His heart is in the right place, too. But, I question whether on not this was an excellent choice. Xenophon is wise, but sometimes in the process of trying to be a good being, he... isn't so wise. Maybe Zachariah clouded his judgement, making him think that sending your amicis and yourself to Black Rick to be hunted was the right choice. Maybe he knows what he set in motion, and is confident in your ability to thrive."

He turns back to me, looking down at me laying upon cut grass.

"Do you know why you're doing any of this? Why you're going to Black Rock? Why you were chosen to do all of this, not someone else? Do you wonder that?"

"I'm going to Black Rock because it is my initiation to training."

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

He stares unto me, and kneeled down to my height, resting his arms on his skeletal, pale leg covered with a silk suit.

"Because I wish for it to happen."

I open my eyes to a clouded dome, Kaizar eagerly waiting on the foothold of the carriage we rode on in. This was Black Rock, alright.

"Hey, Derrik. You're up."

I shoot a look to my left, Veronica nudging my shoulder.

"Kahthulu said he wanted every contender out in the main building."

She climbed down from the carriage, running back to this ski lodge, carved into the slope of a mountain. I followed her instructions, jumping off the platform that I rested on. Kaizar followed behind me, trailing my every footstep. I walk on the serpent like path up to the lodge. I came up to the entrance, a door mat lay infront of my feet with words that had faded over time; to which it read "Welcome"

I went inside, opening the door for Kaizar to enter before myself. The inside was much larger than it had appeared to be on the outside, the inside being built into the mountain it was grounded into. There were, like Kahthulu and Xenophon said, over two hundred people participating in the game to be hunted. I immediately spotted the group I belonged to. Korovin, Kaizar, Templesmith, Santiago, all in a small circle. The other participants chatted with each other, drinking by the fireplace that was lit, and speaking by the area where food was kept. The area was completely crowded, having to maneuver passed several people to get to the ones I belonged to

"Hey, Derrik!" Titus said, shaking my hand as I approached them.

"Damn, this place is packed. A lot of people looking to die, I guess." Dominic noted.

"Yeah, you'd think people would be reluctant to enter the Games. Guess not." I replied.

"Anyways, Kahthulu said he would stop in, tell us about some new additions to the sessions." Titus mentioned.

I caught up with my group, and went on to meet some of the other contenders. A man I met months earlier in Zion Valley, Olahkus. A muscular hunter from the Kalahari tribes in Africa, who are known for the infamous human hunting technique; Persistence Hunting, something he mastered in his Adolescent years. Along with reuniting with Olahkus, I became acquainted with the other beings that entered the Games; a Vokkolin named Rahznag'ph, Sierra Vista, who came from the villages in Zion. And a boy no older than twelve, named Marcus, from the ghetto's of western Ashton, and Jack; a retired Smithy from the far edges of Nether Realm. All looking for one thing; to prove their prowess, their skills, and their ability to survive. Just like the other's who came to this glass dome, from many flags and Ethnicity's.

Kahthulu finally arrived, gathering everyone into the main lobby.

"Hoarus, hoarus. Now, you should all know how this goes about now. Except we brought in difficult challenges and new... arrivals." He continued.

"Now, we've brought the evolutionary kin of the Homo Sapians... other primates: ehtg'ah l'wak. Including wild Canines, Ursidae from the Polar region, and western region of the Earth."

Everyone began chatting to eachother, their voices filling the emptyness that filled the room.

"Quiet, please. This session will last two weeks, as usual, and the rules have not been altered in any serious way. You may resume your current doings. As a reminder, the hunt begins in five hours."

Kahthulu left, and everyone disbanded to their original places, acting like nothing had happened.

"Ursidae? The hell does that mean? Derrik, you speak latin. What'd he say?"

"Bears. They're bringing in bears." I stated.

"What? Bullshit. Where would they get bears, plus other primates?" Veronica replied, denying what Kahthulu said.

"I don't know," Titus spoke.

"I mean, groups like the Remnants and Brotherhood of Metal spliced the DNA of other animals to create bears, to have an Old World familiarity."

"Hmm... how do you know so much about those groups?"

He was scrambling for an answer, looking to Cato for one.

"Umm, Titus researches a lot of militant history."

"Yeah, that's it. I'm a bit of a historian, you know?"

I decided to leave it at that. I left the building, Kaizar following behind me. I walked down that serpent path, traversimg to a workshop next to the lodge. I come through the wooden entrance, to find a couple people already inside, making tools out of broken down materials.

"Hey, it's the new guy." A woman spoke, a petite blond no taller than five feet, four inches, and in maybe her early twenties.

"You notice every new comer that enters these things?"

"Nah, only the good looking ones."

Ah, I see where this is going. Part of a strategy on her part. She needs the protection and company of others, preferably males. I could be wrong, though.

"So, making weapons is part of the rules?"

"Yeah, as long as you have the stuff, and knowledge to do it."

"Good to know. So, you could make me something, like a bow?"

"Yeah, of course."

We just stood there, waiting for one another to reply to each other. She didn't get my subtle hint.

"So... could you make me one?x

"Sure, sure. But, I'd like something in...return, eh?"

"Okay, so what do you want?"

She rolled her eyes, and approached me, leaning into my ear.

"How about a quick date?" She whispered, trying to hide what she was saying to the others; a teenage girl and her brother, a man in a paramilitary uniform belonging to the Outcasts, a Dovah Monk brandishing his religions black 'mock' robes of a Shaolin monk, and a Raugner tending to a steel armor piece.

"You're rather upfront, aren't you?"

"Call it as you see it. But I like to get to know a man I like immediately. What's the point of fiddling with a violin if you don't plan on playing it?"

"So I'm a violin now?"

She laughs, having a gentle grasp on my shoulder.

"Anyways, we can continue this over some coffee and cake, maybe?" She asked. It was the first time I've had a relationship with another person, since I grew out of my adolescent age, when I came to America after the event that set everything in motion.

"Love to, sure. Meet you back in the lodge?"

"Great. Be there in a second. Your name?"

"Derrik, yours?"

"Sarah, but I prefer Jessie."

"Alright then, I'll head back."

With that I left, back inside where the other contenders were having their personal pleasure's with other's. I cut straight through the path up to the door, and find myself inside, to where no one had moved their place. My friends had moved, apparently. They were scattered about, inside this luxury building. I scower out the floor, immediately spotting Titus seated in a wooden chair by the glass wall, west of the lodge being accompanied by four women. Dominic being in the same situation.

I had a revelation; either this happens regularly with the contenders, trying to have a relationship with others, or the women were naturally picking the strongest, tallest, and physically capable males. The other women were all trying to compete with the other females for Titus, often trying to be seductive towards him. The same thing was happening with Dominic; two women were trying to win him over. Even Cato was in the same situation; a woman was hugging and dragging her finger up and down upon his arm. But then, I noticed something; Veronica was also the victim of this. Three males were trying to 'compete' for her, straightening their postures and trying to make themselves seem physically superior than the male they were competing with. Veronica would ignore the shorter and weaker males, and automatically swooned over the taller, muscular male. I did take notice that many of the other contenders were speaking with the opposite sex; and a small amount of them were forming alliances already; usually consisting of just males.

Minutes pass, and I spot Sarah walk through the door. She immediately spots me; waving over to me, to which we both found a table to sit down

"Hey, so where you from, big guy?"

"England, back in the UK. You?"

I take a sip from my cup, waiting for her reply.

"I guessed you were British. I was born in Utah, back in the US."

"Ah, Utah. Out of all my favourite places, Utah was among my favourite. I spent a lot of time in the mountains of Zion."

"But wait, I thought you lived in England?"

"I did. I came to the States when I was thirteen, arrived in Rhode Island."

"Wow. Why'd you move?"

"Well, to put it short, family problems. Had some conflict with the law, came to the US after."

That was just a synopsis of what actually happened. The truth was much more brutal, violent, and dark.

"Well that's good. I always wanted to visit Providence, how was it?"

"Peaceful, to say the least. I did some odd jobs when I was there."

"Like?"

"Stuff I don't wanna talk about."

It's rather disturbing, the jobs I took up at a young age. I had to use my physique, looks, and size to further myself. I mostly did jobs for a local gang, Wolfshire. But that's another story, for another time.

"Like laying roof tiles, and stuff?"

"Sort of. I did lay things, in a metaphorical sense."

"Nice. So, how about we go somewhere a bit more... private?" She had a husky tone, leaning in while trying to get attention of her breasts.

"But I haven't finished my coffee yet."

She rolled her eyes at me, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door. Kaizar was over with Dominic, ignoring me completely.

We walk out the door, and we head toward the forested area, with heavy groves of tree's covering the landscape. We find a tree with bushes surrounding it in a ten foot radius, and we enter the center of the circle of bushes.

"You ever done this before?" She asked.

"No, first time."

"Really? A tall handsome guy like you must get women whenever you want."

"I try to not be get into relationships if I can help it."

"But let's ignore that for a moment." Sarah said. She lets go of my hand, slowly walking towards the center, on the arch of her feet. She turns toward me, removing her gray sweater, revealing the entirety of her upper body.

"Do you like what you see, Derrik?"

I could only stand there and stare at her,tripping over my thoughts, a bit overwhelmed by the situation. She approached me, lifting my shirt off my body and tossing it atop of a bush behind me. She grasps my hips, pulling herself closer to me.

"You're really strong, you know that?"

"I get told that a lot."

She lays on her back, pulling me down with her. I catch myself by planting my hands on the ground, each arm placed on the outside of her body. I hover right above her, holding myself up; trying not to place my full weight on top of her. We stare intently into our eyes, Sarah removing the rest of the clothing that she still had on.

"What're you waiting for?"

And with those words, I began the most intense experience I ever endured, not of stress and anger, but of passion and love. Something I hadn't felt in years.

We lay next to each other, our hands locked between each other; we rest upon the forest floor in our natural, primitive bodies; without the warmth that clothing provides. We stare straight into the fogged ceiling, to which made me grow drowsy. I decided this would be where I would sleep. I closed my eyes, still grasping the hand of Sarah.

I awake within the Divide, as per usual; to visit Alta Vesp. I entered here without my clothes, as usual. Alta Vesp was sculpting a statue made of unknown rock, of an alien species that was a mystery to myself. The creature he had designed was that of which incomprehensible, feelers over it's grotesque mouth; the thing squatting over a jagged surface. Maybe this creature was a prisoner of the stone city beneath the pacific ocean? In R'lyeh, in it's slimy vaults to where this creature was kept.

"Claudius, you return. And you've bonded intimately with a female."

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"As I told you when we met, I know everything there is to know. I know the bonds of all organic life, even the fate of all organic life, such as yourself."

"So, how does everything play out? My life?"

"That's for you to find out."

"So do you think what I did was appropriate?"

"There is no shame in survival. She obtained what she wanted, and you will posses what you wanted; a weapon. We can never be truly sure how our decisions will be played out, only until the passing of time will the aftermath be revealed."

That made me more comfortable with my choice; just as he said, there is no shame in survival.

"Thank you, Alta Vesp."

"No 'thanks' are needed. I am your guardian, Derrik. I guide you when you need guidance. I lead you where you need to be lead. I can only show you the way not show your destination, which road you take is your decision. Remember that."

I sit up from the grass floor, stretching my arms above my head. I look down to my side, she was still fast asleep. I push on her shoulder, in an attempt to wake her.

"Hey, Jess, wake up."

She rose from her sleep, standing up and stretching her arms back.

"We should do that again sometime!" Sarah said, with such glee in her voice.

"Umm, sure. Why not."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. The thing you wanted."

She puts back on her top, and retrieves her jeans, and paces back to the Shed. I follow her trail, tracing each footstep she took. We both walk into the crafting house, everyone that was previously there had left, for some reason.

"Hmm. Odd." I stated. Sarah was busy putting the materials where they belonged to look back at me.

"What's odd?"

"Everyone's gone. You'd think there would be at least one person in here, or outside, right?"

Sarah stopped for a moment, thinking about what I just said.

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Do you think the hunt started?"

"Maybe."

She puts the last piece in place, and there it was; the wooden bow that I offered my 'services' for. Hard worked, and well earned. She tosses it to me from across the room, I proceed to catch it by the grip. She throws to me the rest of the munitions and equipment; the quiver, and arrows. Fifteen in all, enough to last me. I hoist both quiver of arrows, and bow over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I gingerly say, readjusting the weapons I was just given.

"No problem, especially after what you did for me." She said in a hushed tone, giving me a wink of the left eye.

"So, you make everyone fuck you before you give them something?"

"Only ones I like. Plus, I see it is a win-win situation, I have my way with you, you get the pleasure from it, and you get something out of it."

I only stare in disbelief, the fact that she makes people go through this every time they trade with her.

"'Kay, anyways, I'm heading back to the lodge. I'll be there if you need me."

I exit out of the wooden door, and make my way back to the main building, hoping to get something edible.

When I got back inside, there were no more than twenty people still left; all still drinking and eating by the fireplace, sitting down upon the large leather couch by the window. They still were all joyfully laughing and chatting, acting as if everything was still normal. My friends still remained, in their same spot. They all had a beverage or food item in their hands, this time.

"Hey, sup, Derrik."

"Where is everybody?"

"Oh, forgot. Kahthulu is taking groups of twenty out into the forest, and gathering them into the center of Black Rock. We're the last ones. Then, once everyone's set, we'll start." Stated Veronica.

"Why not gather everyone up?"

"Dunno. Maybe that's just how it works?"

We stayed quiet, after that. Sarah came in a bit later, and we all disbanded from our group. Titus went and spoke to a woman he met across the other side of the building, Dominic met with another female, Veronica met with another male, and the same for Cato. We all conversed with our new found ones, until Kahthulu arrived half an hour later to retrieve us. To which he took us all to the center of Black Rock wither the other one hundred and ninety eight competitors remained.

Kahthulu took us out to a flat grassy field stretching miles across, with a grove of trees hugging the outskirts of the field.

We unload from the carriage, and the hunters round us all up in a circle, all of us prepared to make a run for it when the time calls.

"Now," Kahthulu said. "We are inclined to give the hunted a two minute head start. On my mark."

"One..."

"Two..."

"Go!"

With that, my group took off running in the direction infront of us, not looking back once at the other competitors than scrambled in all directions.

This would be the beginning, of the end that would soon come.


	16. The Will of a Man

I ran ahead of Dominic, passing him on the left shoulder, maneuvering passed other competitors. I could keep a maximum speed of twenty miles per hour for a minimum of an hour, something I trained for everyday. The only thing keeping up with me was Kaizar, he ran beside me, keeping a steady pace along with my stride. One of the things that kept me going was fear, or plainly fear of the hunters, and the other people in the Game. They will form alliances, groups, tribes... and they will most likely kill anything in sight. The Slondermen and Bacuj are some of the least we must worry about; for other megafauna lurk about the terra formed Black Rock. According to Kahthulu, our 'evolutionary kin' could mean anything. It could be Chimpanzee's, Neanderthals, Cro Magnons... I read in the Ashton Library that many extinct animals from earth, were not extinct in the Overworld, Nether Realm, and other known places. Due to the Remnants and other governments wanting to stabilize eco systems and study the creatures, they were recreated through their DNA signatures and bone structure. And since Black Rock was abandoned, for some unknown reason, many species of supposed 'extinct' animals reside here. Ground Sloths, Dire Wolves, Cave Bears... the possibilities are endless.

We all got a large distance away from the hunters and players, and we found refuge inside a small cave nestled in the ridge of a grassy hill. Three other people followed along with us, who were conveniently Sarah, Sierra Vista, and Marcus, a young, blond, blue-eyed German. Quite stereotypical, really. The cave was camouflaged by vines, so we were safe for the most part. We all rested ourselves on the dirt floor, sizing up what we got ourselves into. Trying to keep our minds off the Slondermen hunting us, I decided to make conversation with others.

"Shit Titus, you're pretty damn fast for a seven foot eight guy."

Titus looked worried, cautious at what he might reply with. He yet again looked to Cato for an answer.

"Yeah, Titus used to be a courier for the Nether Militia... so he'd run everyday."

"I thought Titus was in the Military?"

"Umm... nope, you're probably mistaken."

They were avoiding the question at hand, but nevermind that. Survival was more important than my curiosities about Titus' physical ability,

I let time pass, let everyone get to know each other better. Veronica and Sarah hit it off immediately, along with Sierra and Titus. Marcus bonded with Kaizar intently, all Marcus did for a good amount of time was socialize with the Ovcharka. However, me and Cato went to the back of the cave, we carved a small meeting room into the dirt, big enough for us to sit down and discuss our plans.

"Alright, we're gonna be in this cave for a long while, Derrik. Food and water are our first priority. Security is second."

"Glad we're on the same page. I suggest me, and you go out and gather wood, and other materials. Titus can stand guard, with his... 'friend.'"

"Sierra? Yeah, odd. I didn't think he'd want to get with another woman after..."

"After who?"

Cato just stopped in his tracks, staring up toward the ceiling, once again, ignoring my question. He stands up, and tucks his para-military jeans into his combat boots.

"We got shit to do, Derrik. Suit up."

He removes his striped, black and white hoodie, and takes off his shirt. He was extremely built, more than what I realized.

"You know how to use that thing?" He asked, pointing to the Bow that was lugged over my shoulder.

"Not really, I was hoping Dominic could show me the ropes."

"Ay, Dominic is a good archer, but I'm a better teacher. I could train you."

I was sceptical, but nonetheless, interested.

"Alright, I'm interested. Show me."

"Great. Let's get our shit together first."

"Agreed."

With that, we headed out, both of us getting looks from Veronica and Jess, maybe stares of attraction and admirement.

"Veronica, we'll be back in a moment."

"Well then I'm coming with!"

I looked over to Cato, was was just about to leave. He nods his head in approval, exiting out the cave.

"Sweet. I won't be a bother, promise."

"I didn't expect you to be a problem."

As I pass by Titus, who sat near the entrance to our temporary home, I instruct him to protect everyone here, and don't go outside for any reason. He barely noticed me, he was too lost in conversation with Sierra. Sierra apparently was a Zion Tribal, before she up and left, came to Ashton for a better life. She cut her black hair short, a custom for female Zionist Warriors. If, however, ALL of the hair was removed, then it would be considered a disgrace to the Tribe. She still kept her hair style that way, though. Maybe a likening to it? Or a token from home?

We move in a triangle position, Cato being the point, me and Veronica taking the back. We were carrying stone, sticks, eggs, and wood in our packs after a thorough search for materials. We stayed back ten feet from Korovin, so we could talk.

"So... Derrik..."

"Yeah?"

"Jess tells me you banged her for a bow. True?"

"She told you that?"

"All of it. I've known her for a couple years, and she always does this kind of thing. Don't sweat it though, ain't no shame in survival."

"Well, thanks for understanding. Someone I know said the same exact thing you said, you know."

"No problem, but who said that?"

"It was-" I stammered.

I shut myself up. I wasn't sure if I should be talking about Alta Vesp to people that don't know about his existence. I wasn't even certain she was aware of the Divide.

"Umm... it was Tesla, when we were younger."

"He sounds like a pretty nice guy, you know that? I hope you find him one day."

"Yeah... me too."

The lie might have saved me from talking about Him, but it just reminded me of the friend I lost, my amicus since we were five years old. It pains me to remind myself that Jon is gone, probably for the remainder of my life. But that's life. You just have to cut your losses, and keep moving forward. The past only ties you down, keeps you from advancing. But that doesn't make it any easier, of course.

We return to the cave, Titus was still speaking with Sierra, and Sarah was sleeping on the ground.

"Thanks for holding down the fort, Templesmith." I said.

We place a workbench down on the ground, and Cato gets to work, constructing weaponry, beds, and shelves for decoration.

After Cato finishes his construction, he hands me the items he fashioned from sticks, stone, and wood. Beds, a door, books, a bundle of torches, a quiver and arrows, a table, and a platter.  
>I place our beds down on the sides of the cave, with the small stack of books that I loved reading as an adolescent. Edgar Allan Poe's 'Morella', Lovecraft's 'At The Mountains of Madness,' and Homer's Odysseus. When I drifted for a matter of months with Tesla, I'd always read these three stories, as they kept me sane as I walked miles and miles each day.<p>

I finish up the rest of the cave, I replaced the dirt floor with wood, I built in a front entrance along with a door, and we gathered the materials to carve in a large twenty five feet by twenty feet room, to which we placed our workbench and anvil.

After I got done, I went back to the main part of the cave. There was still light out, due to the Remnants inputting artificial sunlight and night. We still needed to hunt, just like the Slondermen hunting us; only our need for hunting was for survival, not tradition and entertainment. I relayed the situation to everyone that was staying with us, for we would go hungry soon.

"Alright, everybody;" I announced.

"Everyone is currently aware of our lack of food. The pound of eggs we gathered earlier should last us until next morning, but we need nutrition. So me, Kaizar, Veronica and Cato will go out and hunt."

I turned towards Titus, continuing my speech.

"And you, Sarah, Dominic and Sierra will go and find fruits and eggs. Deal?"

Titus was the least reluctant out of everyone. Sierra seemed unsure, as did Sarah.

"Don't worry, Titus will be with you. I guarantee nothing will happen to you both."

It seemed to ease their worries, but not by much.

"Alright then," spoke Sierra.

"I know Black Rock well, I know where food grows." She was the first up, grasping Titus' hand, in an attempt to try and get him to follow her.

"Right. So, Cato, Veronica, you with me?"

"Always up to it."

We fetched arrows for our bows, our spears we fashioned in the way the Tribe of Zion fashions theirs, Cato's Heavy Style Machete's, and for the last weapon in our small armoury; tomahawks, simple sticks with a large sharpened stone on the end, held together with rope. We were ready to begin our hunt. We rounded everyone up, Marcus, Sarah and the rest, and we left the safety and warmth of our home to scavenge and hunt.

We separated, the Gatherers heading East, back near the Lodge, and we headed west, where there was a village being built, but it was put to a stop once the overthrow of the Remnants started.

A mile down our path, we came across the remainder of a deer, it's ribcage toen from it's spine, blood splattered on the tree it rested on.

"What the fuck did this?"

"Not a Slondermen, that's for sure. Look around for prints."

I came across, after minutes of searching, evidence of another predator in the area.

We were tracking a creature, the foot prints unknown to me.

"What animal is this?"

Cato was crouched over the newly found prints, perplexed in it's complexity. He stands up, looking back to us.

"I think it's a Yh'lukazkin."

The name was unpronounceable to me, it was of the Ender Species, though.

"What?"

"Yeah, they escaped from the city Mars, and fled to the rest of Netherworld. A Remnant soldier project gone awry." Veronica mentioned.

"Yeah. These things will fuck you up faster than the Slondermen ever could."

"Jesus, what was the point of them?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you ever come across one of the last Auxerial Centurions, you could ask em'?"

Cato wasn't extremely helpful, when it came to history, compared to Titus' knowledge of disbanded military governments and their doings.

.*-

We were still upon our hunt, sweat dripping into my eyes from my forehead. We had been out for eleven hours already, and the pseudo-sun began to set. We were running out of time, so the only acceptable thing to do was head home. But on our trip back, we encountered a mammal of massive proportion, chewing on the leaves of an oak tree. It was literally the largest creature I had ever seen, immediately a shock of fear surged through me, giving me an adrenaline rush. We take cover behind a stone, hugging the side of the rock to keep us hidden.

"What the hell is that?" I said, tripping over my words.

"Christ... if I say what I think it was, you'd call me insane."

The creature, from the small glimpse I had seen, had the look of a extremely large grizzly bear, with long arms and moderately-heighted legs. It was extremely muscular, with a long snout and large skull.

"Well, what is it?"

"To me,' Cato said.

"It looks like a ground sloth."

"That shit is extinct, Korovin."

"On Earth, Twenty thousand years ago. There are many species that survived their extinctions... beside the fact that the Remnants recreated extinct animals."

So, that's what we're dealing with. Twenty thousand pound Sloth. I've taken on large animals... Endermen, Slondermen, Bears, and so on... but this was a whole new challenge.

"So how are we doing this?"

"We can jab the shit out of it with out spears..."

"That's a fucking stupid idea." Veronica hissed.

Indeed, it was. I didn't know why Cato would suggest something like that. But the best way to kill something, truly, is to strangle it. Strangulation works like magic, really. All you need are arms, hands, and legs to wrap around the torso. Then you just sink in, and it's over. Humans, besides our ability to cause brain damage just from kicking, can easily kill some of the deadliest predators on earth just by wrapping our hands around it's neck.

"How about I choke it out?"

Cato nearly chocked of laughter, ironically.

"Jesus, Derrik. Have you been smoking weed?"

"No, seriously. I've killed Slondermen like that before. It's an effective strategy."

"Prove it."

Easy done. The only problem being Ground Sloths have razor sharp claws, like their South American brethren.

"Alrighty then... stand back."

I can't believe I'm doing this to prove a point. I'm LITERALLY going to take on an animal as big as two African bull elephants, to PROVE the effectiveness of suffocation.

I take a deep breath, letting my blood pump to my muscles and lungs...

"Ready, Cato?"

He nodded his head, for conformation.

I leaped out from my cover, the Sloth straight ahead of me, too busy eating to notice me. I charge at him, at my top speed, running up his back as I raise my spear with my right arm. I stabilize myself by planting my boot into it's left shoulder and grasping the top of it's forehead. It began trying to maneuver about, grabbing at his back in hopes of survival. With all my strength, I turn the spear downwards and hoist into it's shoulder blade.

It screams with such intensity, in anger and pain. This thing wouldn't go down with such a simple spear wound. Still grabbing the fur on the top of his head, I quickly use it as a stabilizer as I lower myself to it's neck. I wrap my free arm around it's solid neck, and begin to crush it's windpipe. I hang on only by the arm that was cutting of his oxygen, my legs flailing helplessly as the behemoth twists and turns. My other hand rejoins with the arm choking it, and I lock the two together. I plant my boots into it's back as I get ahold of it's muscular neck with my hands. I extend my legs into it's spine, pulling back with the strength I could muster. My loss of strength was only a small disadvantage, though. It too began losing his might one second at a time, his stamina depleting at a faster rate than mine. He begun slowing his movements, with each passing time.

It collapses after two minutes of the meaningless struggle. But his attempt to rid of me was not, after all, meaningless as he landed upon his back, crushing me beneath his weight. I squirmed as helplessly as it did.

The others were not strong enough to help me. But may my death not be in vain. My death gives them life... hope.

But I wasn't going out like this. I've tangled with the biggest fucking things this place has to offer. This wasn't how I will go out. I'm not dying until I've made my mark in history, letting the People judge my character.

With the little strength I had left in me, I put all I had into my legs, my feet still planted on it's back. My face was turning red, my eyes becoming blood shot, my voice reaching becoming hoarse as the sloth slowly was rising off me. Pushing him off with my legs was the only way to save myself. Cato and Veronica screamed my name, as to show empathy and support towards me.

With one final movement, my extended legs fall to the side, and the beast falls along with my feet.

I could only lay there, literally breathless as my foe lay dead next to me. My spear may be broken, but I am not. Cato and Veronica stared at me in amazement, at my physical achievement.

"Holy."

"Shit."

Those were the only words they could muster our of their star struck mouths. I rest for one more moment, letting my legs regain their strength after being crushed by such an enormous weight.

I rise to my feet, limping as I walk towards cato. I rip the machete from his hands, and hack off the hand of the defeated animal. The thing fought admirably, but was no match for a superior being like a Human. I tie rope around it's torso, prepared to tow it back manually.

"You gonna doubt me again?"

Cato was still at a loss of words. I was, too. I didn't think it was physically possible for my legs to withstand such pressure. But, strength aside, I brought us hope for a couple weeks, long enough for us to survive the Game. Even if this will last us just four days, it's four extra days we live.

Somehow, we were able to drag it a good kilometer before we dropped to our knee's, needing rest.

"There is only one guy that I know that can pull this much." Cato said.

We all knew who he was referencing. For the first time, I'll be able to witness the strength of Titus, who has been glorified for his prowess.

"So," I said.

"We gonna get Templesmith for this?"

"Obviously. Guy's a fucking powerhouse, man. I saw him lift a boulder once, no bullshit."

"Really?"

"Well, it was a small one, but still. If you EVER need your furniture moved, you can call him up."

I cracked a smile, humor being uncommon nowadays.

"Anyways, I'm sure he can get this thing back home." Said Cato.

"I've seen him drag heavier, like this one time, back at Sodom, he-"

He shuts his mouth with his hands, silencing his words.

"He what?"

"Shit, sorry. I don't like bringing up his past when he's not here."

I didn't care for his past at the moment, all I could care for was trying to feed the rest of our group.

"Just make sure Titus gets here, right?"

Cato reached into his Levi's, and pulled out a small radio.

"Titus, I need you to head north west from the cave, we need you to carry something."

Titus didn't respond, only the sound of a crinkling radio being shut of was broadcasted from the Walkie-talkies.

"We'll just hang back then, and wait for him to get over here."

And with that, we stayed put, waiting for Titus to arrive.


	17. The Strength to Let Go

The artificial sun almost set, and minutes later, Titus finally arrived. He seemingly seemed confused at what we were all standing around.

"Hey, I remember these things." He said. "They're pretty rare. How'd you kill it?" Titus remarked.

"Strangled it." I said.

He seemed surprised at my achievement, for it was nothing to scoff at.

"Alright, so we have about an hour to get this thing back before the sun sets, and Hunters come out."

"The Slondermen hunt at night?" I asked Titus.

"No, no. You have the two mistaken. Even the Slondermen fear the Hunters."

I decided to leave it at that, and let Templesmith haul it back. I was skeptical at what Cato has been speaking of, but since we have no other way of getting it back, I'd have to trust them.

Titus bent his knees slightly, tying a noose around it's neck, and grabbing it with only his left hand. His muscles tightened and his veins flared as he slowly began to move the behemoth across the landscape, with us trailing behind him. Titus moved it without effort, as if he had done things like this before... if he were on Earth, he would be breaking world records right now.  
>Titus eventually hauled the beast back, across four miles of harsh, heavy wilderness. We couldn't keep other unknown predators from taking the opportunity, and taking the chance to feed off of it. So a large portion of it's flesh and muscle was eaten, about twenty eight percent of the body surprisingly.<p>

Titus had us hack off the limbs, wrap them up with nylon rope, and bring them inside to a makeshift fridge in the 'kitchen', which was a wooden chest with ice blocks at the base, to keep our harvest cold. He strung out the intestines, muscles, and meat outside, to dry them of their blood. After an hour or so, he said, we could bring it in to cook. I snuck a portion of it's femur to Kaizar, knowing he hadn't eaten for a certain amount of time.

After the 'sun' had finally set, Titus brought everything inside, and placed it in a boiling cauldron.

"About thirty minutes," he said. "Thirty minutes until it's cooked."

We didn't have a furnace, so we had to improvise with the collected materials we found.

Titus told us all to relax, and go do whatever until it was finished. He was now our unofficial head chef, since he's said he's prepared Megatherium before. So, taking his advice, I headed into the main living room, where Cato, Veronica, and everyone else was. I decided to go to Dominic, listen to the rest of his story.

Dominic was sitting by the fireplace, eating an apple, while reading something of Ashton Clark's work. I sat down by him, away from every other, and warmed my hands by the fire.

"So... Dom." I began.

"You never finished that one story."

"The... the archery one?"

"Yeah, that one."

He puts down his story, Xiccarph, and gazes his attention towards me.

"Right. So, I think we disbanded after telling you about how me, Titus, and Cato were the Watchmen of Sodom, right?"

"Yeah, think so."

"Alright then. See, I hadn't even got the bow yet. That's a little later on. But I feel like you need context about the whole situation. The entire story. So..."

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

This was about the sixty fifth day in our new jobs as guards, and I was loving every single benefit. Reaping in material and non-material objects, such as gifts from the Mayor and citizens. We knew everyone, and everything, here. Any anyone that passed through, especially.

But today was my shift off, Titus and Cato said they could handle the Watch. We agreed that once every half week, one of us would be allowed to climb down from atop Cliff Willow, and head down into the sands for our personal enjoyment, while still collecting our pay. Sodom, from my understanding, was one of the safest cities in Overworld. The only threat was... Zion. See, Derrik, the Tribes of Zion were everywhere at the time, not just in Zion Valley.

I

I

I  
>-<p>

I

"But wait, Dom, how were the Tribes in... umm, 'the overworld,' I thought the portal's were closed off?"

"Now, see, that's the question I get asked from a lot of new people. See, when The Seperation happened, which was the uprising of Terreria, Sion, and Mars against the Order of the Templars, and Remnants. Both of them completely wiped from the Slate. They both controlled the portals. When they fell, so did everything they owned."

"Christ. What happened?"

"Well, the Commander of the Remnants, an Markovius Kentouriun, was behind several attacks on innocent villages. Ever heard of Arroyo, Shady Bones, Tempus, Daynaeus?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Exactly. Fuckin' just wiped out, and that asshole let it happen."

"So, the entire Remnants were all in on it?"

"I'm not sure about that. It was a small number, maybe about one thousand or so. The rest probably didn't want anything to do with it."

"Then what about the Templars?"

"Oh god." Dominic huffed, rolling his eyes at my mention of them.

"See, the Templars had no involvement in the attacks. But they stood with the Remnants, and paid for it with their lives. A bunch of 'no ally gets left behind' bullshit."

Harsh. I don't think that the destruction of an entire paramilitary government is really justified because they attacked a number of villages.

"So, are there any survivors? Any veterans left?" I asked.

"Pfft, doubt it. Maybe six, or seven at most. When the Seperation began, they made damn sure that they would never recover."

I was a little... confused. Why were so many countries involved with one group? There has to be more to it than that.

"Anyways, Dom, keep telling the story."

"Oh? Oh, right. Anyways..."

I

I

I

I

I

I

Now, I was off to visit this one girl I knew. Anna. I don't think that, in my life, I had ever loved another woman as much as I did her. She worked at "Marcella's Debauch," the only bar in Sodom. So, you can imagine it was packed, at all times.

So I head into the bar, seek out Anna, who was a waitress there. I wanted to talk to her about something... I can't remember exactly what it was. It was important at the time, though. Anyways, I found her, and took her to the secluded corner of the bar. Darker, quite...

We had a talk about my future. Our future, particularly.

"Dominic, you know I love you. And I think this would be the perfect place for you to stay. For us, to stay."

"I don't know if I can do that, Anna. I... I have friends, family back home."

That was a huge problem between... us. I wanted to settle back in Ashton, she wanted to settle down in Sodom. We were both too stubborn.

"Please, Dominic. It's so cruel, and violent there. We're safe here..."

"What about Zion? It's less that ten dae's from here. What happens if they don't feel like sitting in that fortress of theirs anymore?"

"That won't happen, I promise."

But it did.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I was caught off guard, by the last part.

"What? What happened?"

"The Fall of Sodom. That's what happened."

This gave me even more hatred toward Zion. I've always heard stories of their savagery... merciless, barbaric, cruel...

"Keep going."

"I..." Dominic choked back tears, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"I don't know if I can. I'll try."

I

I

I

Maybe less than a month passed... day eighty nine. This day, Titus, me and Cato decided that we'd all stand watch today. By god, I'm glad we did.

Over the sandy hills of Marahz Crossing, there came the tribals that reveled in Zion, they came with their horses, and themselves: the leather clad barbarians wielding firearms and other weaponry. We didn't even see it coming... there must have been thousands, upon thousands charging from the north. All we could do was watch from the south, and signal from atop our watch point upon the Cliff. Our warning seized Sodom, and war horns boomed across the sun stricken streets and buildings.  
>I told Cato, to run farther down south. Southward, there was a Remnant NATuS base. They could contact the other governments around Sodom, such as the Brotherhood of Metal, and Unity of Steel. But me and Titus... we were going to defend Sodom with our lives.<p>

We rushed down as fast as we could, but the Tribes were already in the heart of town. Many died already, as the corpses of the citizens here were scattered upon the streets. Buildings were already being demolished, large holes being punched into them, the tears I'm the walls being used as passageways into other parts of the city. But... the screaming... the fucking screaming. It was never ending. That was the worst of it all.

Titus and I stayed back to back, the local militia holding off the entirety of Kallum. Kallum was the eastern part of Sodom, it was more along the lines of the entertainment complex. More urban.

The militia and Zion traded bullets, scathing the corners of the buildings they all lay behind, tearing the sandbags from their sewn place, ripping the stone barricades apart, slowly chipping away from each round. Zionists were terrible strategists, they didn't think this plan through. They thought that brute force was all that was needed to win a war.

I released my hatred and rage built up around these filthy, barbaric tribals, enough burning hate to where I had none left.

It was about an hour into the fighting, where other wicked bands of violent savages showed their place. The Children of Darkness, who originated from the deepest reaches of the Farlands. The White Hands, merciless warriors who were among the most morbidly insane. And the Guild of Darkness... they're humans that warship the destructive and ruthless Elder Gods, Auxerian Gods, and Gods of Ender, such as Sogathun'kh Yuusuk, the Elder God of Annihilation, Ng'zahyuus, the Elder God of The Utter End ... and Nazurahk, the ELder God of Destruction.

But by luck, the Remnants, Unity of Steel, and Brotherhood of Metal finally came over the southern hills, the Remnants sending the Auxerial Centurions, with their electronic armor molded around their bodies to a skin tight fit, possessing a unique, indescribable helmet. The Knights of the Remnants, riding in upon their Automaton Horses, their black power armor reinforced with Uranium and Titanium, carrying a Pulse Javelin upon their backs and CS'K Sterling Automatic Rifles in their hands, mounted on a bipod facing the opposition of Zion... ready for a slaughter.

I  
>I<br>I  
>I<p>

I

I

I

I

I

I

"My god... Jesus. Why would they do something like that..."

"Because they're evil at heart, Derrik. They're worse than the Slondermen."

"Keep going, if you can."

I

I

I

I

I

I

I  
>I<p>

Now, the sun was already set, and the battle was half over. Dead bodies were thrown into piles... corpses of the Remnants and Unity were being scavenged by Zionists and 'prospectors.' They couldn't pay their respects to the dead. Not even to the ones that protected them. Stripped them of all they had... their armor, the flags of Terreria and Sodom that many of them carried over their shoulders. The fucking civilians were ripping their armor to shreds for parts, for Christ's sake. I couldn't even stop it. Too busy tending to the wounded, carrying them under the red, daunting sky. Xenophon was in another part of the city, defending it from them. Do you know how fucked up it is, when the pacifist comes to fight you? That's how brutal it was. Xeno is basically a saint, always spending most of his time in the Ashton Dovamonk Temple, or in some place called the 'Divide.' But this attack... this made him break away from the peace and harmony, and come all the way from Ashton, to Sodom. The fucking peacekeeper came to fight. Just so all of our fighting wouldn't be for nothing. Then, when the fighting was all over, when Sodom finally fell... that's when the consequences finally struck. Cato was injured beyond belief, Titus was missing from the battlefield, the city was in turmoil, the Sodom Outpost for the Remnants was wiped out, depleted of all forces and units... and Anna. She died. Just another fucking casualty. Her death was just as meaningless out of the sixty thousand human beings living in that sunken town. Only ten people survived. Three Unity soldiers, three civilians, one Auxerial Centurion of the remnants, me, Cato, Titus and Xeno. But we all had scars after that. Not physical scars... but memories that will forever plague us, for the rest of our lives. I wake up everyday, wanting to scream... all those people that I could've helped...

I

I  
>I<p>

I

I  
>I<p>

I

I  
>I<p>

I

"I'm so sorry, Dom."

"Not like you have anything to be sorry about. No reason to apologise for something you didn't cause."

I didn't enjoy hearing Dominic speak like that. He was usually an energetic, enthusiastic person. Always the one cheering everybody up, when one of us was having a shitty day.

I just had to know one thing, though.

"What happened to Titus? Where'd he go?"

"Beats me. He always avoided the subject, looked like he was about to cry the last time I asked him. Have you ever seen a seven foot eight, five hundred pound man cry?"

I shoot a look over my shoulder, eyes falling on Titus preparing the Sloth.

I decided that, enough was enough. He's been avoiding my questions, it was time to get at least one truthful answer out of him

"I'm gonna ask him." I stated, standing up without haste.

"Fine, whatever. You're digging your own fucking grave."

I wander over towards Titus' direction, in a nonchalant manner to not arouse suspision.

"Yo', Titus. How's, uh, how's the Sloth cooking?"

"Coming along, I guess. I don't have everything I need, like, you know... an actual stove."

I just awkwardly chuckled to myself, watching the very thing I killed, be prepared.

"So, Titus... I don't mean to sound like an ass, but..."

"I think it's about time you tell me why you know so much about the Remnants and Order of the Templars. Or what had happened at Sodom. I'm tired of you avoiding all of my questions."

He stopped in his place, looking down at the food, then glaring towards me with so much hate in his eyes. I really thought he would kill me right here, right now if there weren't any people around us.

"You have no fucking reason to be even asking me that. How about you huh? You wanna give me shit for wanting to leave my past behind me? What about your dad? Why don't you tell ME what happened?"

"Who... who told you that?"

"Veronica. She thinks you're fucking hiding something, Derrik."

By now, everyone was staring at us. Even Kaizar was paying attention to the commotion.

"Titus, my father isn't important. You've been avoiding every single question I've asked you."

He steps towards me, his veins flaring, face red with pure anger.

"You wanna know what happened at Sodom? I'll tell you what happened."

He leaned his hand above the boiling pot, against the dirt wall.

"I died there. Emotionally. Everything I loved and cared about... died. Before, and after the fighting. My friends, my brother, and sister. All of them were at Sodom. But that's all I'm giving you. You can fuck off now, back over by the fireplace."

He turns back towards the Megatherium, brushing me off, to only stare at me hatefully for a few seconds.

I meekly walk back to Dominic, and sit by the warmth of the fire.

"Yeah. Told you not to fuck with the big man."

"Well, wouldn't have not known if I never tried. And you still haven't told me how you know how to use a damn bow."

"Hey listen, man. I said you needed some context, and I gave you all of it. Now, the real story can start... that is, if you're still interested?"

"Eh, maybe later."

I thought this was a good time to bond with the others, Sierra and Marcus. If that failed, then I'd head out with Kaizar, and scout out Blackrock, mark off everything on maps. If there was something I was good at, it was map making. When I used to travel a lot, I'd make well detailed maps, beyond any normal mapper. I even got myself out of a couple jams with the skill.

I walked over towards Sierra, and crouched next to her. She sat at the very edge of the cave, looking out the entrance, which was concealed by these vines. I barely had taken notice of her when we arrived, as I was busy with other matters than meeting new faces. She stood at the edge of this cave, staring out into the night.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Her accent was like something I've never heard before, a combination between Russian and German, if that's imaginable.

"Huh?"

"You see outside? In the field."

I leaned over passed her shoulder, glaring out where she was staring. Groups of Slondermen walked in the grass, searching for fresh hunt. On a skeletal horse they brought with them, four corpses hung fresh on it's back. A sickening and wonderful sight, at most.  
>"What's amazing about that?'<p>

"Not the Slondermen there. I mean Kulushllin as a whole. It's just that... instead of trying to let people help them... they just push them away. Play it off like there isn't anything wrong with them... that all they need to do, is keep killing, and they'll all be fine."

I hadn't thought of it that way, I just went with the ladder explanation: that they were murderous, psychopaths with a moderate case of the 'Schitz.

"Huh... that's what you think?" I said.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess so. They could be like the Vokkollin. But that's not likely... Terreria doesn't have the medicinal knowledge to cure simple things like Smallpox, nonetheless treat something like Schizophrenia."

I never had known that, Promerys had never once said anything about the chances of infection, an infection that could possibly eradicate Ashton and any other surrounding cities. When, and if I did returned to Ashton, I'd have a talk with him about it, maybe see what I could do in case an outbreak did occur.

I

"So... Rome." She said.

"Yeah?"

"What was that argument about?"

"I crossed the boundaries of privacy, and tried to get into his past."

"What did you ask him?"

"Where he was. At Sodom."

"He didn't have a problem telling me, maybe you said something wrong?"

"What? Then where was he?"

"Not going to tell you. He said to never tell anyone else."

"Well, fine then. I'm gonna be heading out, anyways."

"Are you insane, Derrik? There are seven foot monsters hell bent on murdering you out there. Why are you gonna go?"

"Because there isn't anything worth staying in here for."

I grew tired of staying here, I decided that now was a good time of any to go out an scavenge the abandoned villages. If I remember, Titus or Cato said that this was an abandoned Terra Form project called 'Purity.' I don't know why it was abandoned, it seemed to have worked perfectly. I honestly can't tell the difference between here, and anywhere else on Earth. It all looks the same to me. There were, if I recall, multiple other places with the same type of technology implemented. Multiple parts of Monroe, Rowem, and Zion Valley. All with a replicated star. A sun. Amazing things, really. Of such technological advancements I've witnessed, the Terra formation was the most impressive. Months ago, I had met with scientist who's name I can't recall. But this scientist is solely responsible for multiple parts of Terreria, Monroe, and other surrounding nations. His name, if I'm correct, was Daya Chekhov.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I decided, around twelve thirty PM, I'd leave. For I had felt as if it were better for everyone and myself, if I had just left the premises for the mean time.

Here, in Blackrock, in the northern sector, lay a constructed Dovah temple, untouched by any Vokkolin, Kulushllin, and Dovushllin. Only by the hands of man, this temple stands: and this temple, where one of the final stand offs of the Remnants occurred, possibly holds the wants of a Warrior, and the pursuits of a Scholar. Weaponry, scrolls, books, the lot. Dominic had lent me his Machete for my hour, to which, thankfully, I've not a single use for yet. It lay unbloodied by my hands, but it remains in the crude state of war by Dominic.

Walking up these stone stairs, of this temple resembling the infamous architecture of the inhabitants of Sion, gave me such ease and peace, to which I turned beyond holy ground, and I stared into the moon that gave the light of this night. Of no place, even the Temple of Ashton, the Temple that Promerys dwell within, gave me no such satisfaction; the same satisfaction that I feel now. Tranquility... balance. Order.

Unto the pathway that lay ahead of me: the entrance into this sacred temple. There were no doors... just an entrance, a square door, if you will. Each side distanced one another by ten feet, and across this entire temple; upon every square inch, there were chissled markings carved into every part of this temple, even the pointed top of these grounds barred inscribing upon inscribing, those of which would take years of chipping away at this stone to accomplish.

As I entered the Dovah temple, the wind gushed out the entrance behind me, blowing out the torches. Kaizar stood next to me, taking a defensive position with his ears cropped. Now the rest of this temple was darkened, only the entrance had moderate light. I couldn't see beyond it, the torches were my only scape way. But Kaizar only stared down that dark abyss, and taking steps forward and growling at the darkness. I thought of it, as if it was just him being paranoid; for I had dealt with hounds before. Worked with them, when I took odd jobs as a vagabond.

See, the thing about canines, is... they can see things, that you can't.

"Drop the sword, mister." A young voice spoke in the darkness. He showed his place, stepping out from the dark, into the bare light. A boy... no older than fifteen. His younger sister stood behind him, gripping his horse for protection. They both had tears in their eyes, which gave me immediate sympathy toward them.

As he came toward me, I soon realized he weld a Kalashnikov. He looked pale, thin, weak... he just wanted to be left alone. He held the firearm wrong on several points, the stock was not pressed against his shoulder, he held the magazine for stabilization, and he did not have his eyes aimed down the sights.

"It's a Machete, kid."

"You wanna die, motherfucker? Then shut up, fucker." He said, approaching me with haste. I knew he wouldn't do a thing, just looking for peace. Shelter.

"We both know that you don't wanna do that... you don't wanna kill a man. I can tell. You aren't even holding the gun right."

"You watch your damn mouth, I'll kill you right here! Don't make me!" He put the barrel up to my chest, and stared into my eyes, upon the verge of tears.

"No one's making you. Only you are." I gingerly placed my hand on the sight, and slowly lowered an inch or so. Kaizar barked obsessively at him, but the intensity of the situation made me drown the inane sound out.

"What kind of person would you be if you shot a man in cold blood? Hmm? In front of your own sister?"

"She ain't my sister, so shut your fucking mouth. You don't know us."

"That's true. I don't. But I do know something about you... that you're better than this." I said.

"You wanted the Daenarius... currency. Money. The daenarius prize. You care about your family. That's why you're here, isn't it? You're here so you can support them? We're here for two different reasons... on two different high roads that we're walking." I continued.

"My family's dead. I... I have no one." He said, in a raspy, utterly bitter tone.

"We have something in common, then. Mine were murdered... probably like yours. The violence of Ashton got to yours, like it got to so many people.-"

He kept his glare, while releasing his frown, into neutral territory while sobbing quietly as mucus dripped from his nose.

"You don't wanna fight me. I know you don't.-"

"You don't wanna hurt me.-"

"And I don't wanna hurt you, kid. I've hurt a lot of people in my life. All the sorrow I've created. So many people I've hurt. All the agony I've caused, in an act of war... the same agony I put my family, my brothers, an old friend, and my father through... the same agony you'll be causing me.-"

"If you pull that trigger, you'll be walking with me down the same path. The path of brutality, violence, and anger... the nonstop anger.-"

"I don't want to keep walking down a dark, dark road that I can't walk back from, kid. I want to stop... turn away, then go back home. But I can't. I never can leave. But you can... you don't have to take those first steps down a long road.-"

"If you end my life tonight, then there will be no walking away from it. You will take your life on a road where nothing but bitterness and pain lay ahead. Which is the same road I walk. The misery, despair and suffering down this path will drive you to madness... And one day... one day, you won't wanna feel that pain anymore. You'll wanna end it...-"

"And I don't want you taking the first steps down that path. Making the same mistake I made. Because there is no coming back from it.-"

"And it doesn't get any better. No matter how hard you wanna forget about the things you've done... it never goes away. Keeps coming back, until it runs you drags you down into the dirt and reminds you of the monster that you had become.-"

I

"Tell me... do you have the strength to put down that gun, and spare an innocent man that has done nothing to you? Let him go back home... back to his friends? His family? His loved ones?-"

"I know you want the best for me, like I want the best for you... you don't wanna hurt me. It's not you, and it will never be you."

"But if you end me tonight, then it will be. But I won't blame you. The only person that will, is you. And you will never forgive yourself for it. It'll stick with you. Forever. -"

"It will haunt you for the rest of your life... but I know, deep in your heart that you're a good kid. You wouldn't be here if you weren't a good kid... you want to help your family.-"

"I may have just met you, but I know that you're so, so much better than this... I know you are.-"

"Please... kid, don't become the very thing that killed our families.-"

"Don't become the very thing that I am.-"


	18. Memories of The Lost

Rain poured outside this temple, as the stand off between him and I continued.

"So what will it be?" I said.

He slowly lowered his rifle toward the ground, and I relinquished my grip from the barrel. He still sobbed quietly, just as his sister had. I crouched down lower to his level, planting my knee into the dry, cold stone floor, and hugged him for assurance to his self, and he wept silently into my shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright, okay? No need to worry."

Words alone are not enough to quell the morbidness he feels within his heart. Sometimes, actions are the only appropriate measure for such situations like these. I've been in his position before. Except I had no one but Tesla to comfort me...

"I'm so... so sorry, I was only trying to protect her."

"I understand. I wouldn't have blamed you, either."

It's true. I wouldn't have, because I know the instinctual feeling of protection of the ones you care about the most. About how it drives you to make the worst possible decision in the worst possible time.

I decided that, due to the heavy rain, I'd stay with him and his sister, until it cleared up enough for myself and Kaizar to return home. Besides, I thought this would be an excellent time to get to know them.

I

I

I

I

We sat around a warming fire, in a dusty training room for the Dovah Monk Ahzohk fighters, utter master's of the Do'jak Mozi style. The equipment they had used, among steel staffs and medieval weaponry was stockpiled within the eastern part of the training hall. Other equipment was scattered around the dust and grime of each wall of this room, such of which was armor and what not. We sat in the exact center, surrounding the fire between all of us. The boy, fourteen years old, was named Mark Antony, and the girl, about fifteen, was named Naomi Strauss. Among what I had believed, my thoughts about them were incorrect. Not siblings, no. Friends, and or in a relationship.

"Mister," Mark spoke.

"Call me Rome."

"Alright... so, Rome, why'd you come here? To the game?"

"I could be asking you the same exact question, but I know the answer to that. I'm here, because someone wants me here."

An awkward silence followed afterwards, so I continued to stare into the center of the fire.

"So what's this thing?"

I turned to see Naomi rummaging through my grandfathers medical bag, she held a white stuffed bear, with black marble eyes and a staff sergeant insignia sewn into the center of his left shoulder.

"Put that back, don't go rooting through peoples shit without asking."

She rolled her eyes and tosses the bear back into the bag, and walked back over by the fire, to where we were.

"Well, since you asked.-" I said.

I

"See, that bear belonged to an old friend of mine. He gave it to me when he and I were seven years old, and when he gave it to me... he said;-"

"Derrik, the day you lose him, is the day that I die."

"A seven year old said that?" Naomi had asked.

"He was always pretty dark when he spoke. But now, I haven't seen him since I was nineteen years old. And I've kept it ever since."

They seemed moderately interested into what I had to say, as they crowded even closer toward the fire. Their knees tucked into their chests, and their arms locking the legs in place, grasping both hands together. I didn't like telling stories, in any shape or form. It wasn't my forte, to say. Dominic, however, excelled in telling and retelling tales and stories alike, as was Cato. But their speech never came close to what Tesla could tell in his stories of gaunt, horror, poetry, savagery, and victory. He was a literary artist, really.

"Can you tell us more about him?"

"I'll try."

I

-  
>I<p>

See, he was like a man that always had an empty shell inside of him. No matter how colorful he'd paint the outside, the inside was just this dark abyss void of anything. Some days, he found something to fill that shell, other days, he didn't. It was always on and off with him... like one day, he told me when I was about to get into a fight, to 'just let it go. Violence isn't always the answer.' Then the day afterward, I'd find him kicking the shit out of the same guy. Hell, he was a pacifist,warrior, fighter, lover, pessimist, optimist, all in the same week. He was whatever he wanted to be, at a moments notice. But usually, at all times, he was just one of the greatest friends a person could have. Loyal, protective. And he'd always be there beside you, no matter the circumstance. LITERALLY, no matter the circumstance. He went without food for three days once because he sat next to me as I was bed ridden because of the flu, and he didn't want to leave my side. Not once. I don't even think he slept.

But to tell you the truth, I've known him for about a decade and a half and I still don't truly know him. Like there is something that he kept from me, making me writhe in the filthy pit of ignorance that is friendship.

I

I

I

I

"You sound like a complex person, you know that?" Naomi had said to me.

"It's because I am. I've been down a lot of roads and paths that have made me the person I am, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

The telling of Tesla was halted as thunder roared outside. The wind blew strong, enough to rip multiple trees from their foundations, and cast them into the air. I had feared that this temple would not hold against the might of 'natural' weather, and that it would either collapse, or tear the stone from it's hinged place.

Kaizar barked and growled at the sound of the booming thunder in the skies, uncontrollably doing so while staring out into the eye of the storm. The thing I've learned, while I worked with canines when I stayed in Denver for a long while, is that they think that they are above the fury of god, and that they can make the storm submit to them. Canines aren't the only ones who do this, however. Many alpha-male primates perform the same actions.

But I remembered that Kaizar was a cut above from any normal hound. I've brought him through battle before, and he has stayed in a state of calmness. No... he didn't shout at the sky, he shouted at impending danger.

I

I

Whether it be the storm that ends me, or the Kulushllin, my only concern at the moment was what Kaizar needed to alert me to.

"Give me the Kalashnikov, Mark." I stated in a stern tone, as I arose from the floor and glared out the entrance. He scoured around him, searching for the firearm he had earlier planned to use against me. He realized that it was behind him, and tossed it to me from across the fire, above it's burning flame. I caught it as he crossed paths with me, and I slung the sling across my shoulder, and grasped the fore grip and pressed the butt against the right arch of my arm. I raised it to eye level as I proceeded to have a gallant stride to the entrance, while leaving the training room. The temple was in a cross like section with five floors, a combat area, a messhall, a meditation room, and a main praying station, which was a shrine that was located in the direct center. The shrine was of a deity I had never known, as it did not look human to me, as I passed it on the right on my way out from the combat arena. I rushed against the left stone corner of the entrance, hugging the wall as I did so. My assault rifle pointed downward as I peaked outside into the beating rain.

Up the stairs were two men and a woman, all holding weaponry in their hands. The woman held a steel cut shortsword, the two men wielded simple, primitive weaponry; a large rock and thick tree limb. They most likely were looking for shelter in these harsh conditions, just as so, I wasn't intent on causing any harm toward them. Luckily, the sound of the storm drowned out any noise we made here, so Kaizar's bark yielded no sound outside these walls. I quietly but swiftly called Kaizar to me, to retreat back to my location. He hunched his back into a somewhat snazzy crouch, and tippy toed his way to me, in the darkness. He ran back into the training room, thankfully. I didn't want any harm to come to him.

I held my breath and stared forward as they passed me on their way in. The came in, while in a triangle formation, with the woman as the top edge, and the two men behind her, on her left and right. I had the drop on them, completely and utterly. The storm didn't allow me to hear what they were talking about, but now as I was in ear shot, it was clear to me. The stopped at the direct entrance to finish the conversation. Literally no less than two feet away, the man on the right stood next to me. It was then that I realized, that they had no friendly intentions what so ever.

"Devon, you go with Jack, and you kill any mother fucker that's in here." The woman spoke.

Of course. Just of course they are hell bent on taking the lives of other people in the name of 'survival.' I knew that Marcus and Naomi had no chance against them, but I did alone. I took a deep breath quietly, and braced my self for the action I was about to take.  
>I<p>

I  
>I changed the position of my hands from the grip and trigger, to the end of the barrel, then stepped out of the darkness. I swung heavy at 'Devon,' hitting the back of his neck with the stock. He screamed as the firearms stock made contact with his cerebral spinal area, and that he tumbled downward the stairs from whence he had climbed up from. I threw my only weapon to the woman, as the barrel struck her straight in the eye. I steadied myself on my left leg as I raised the other up to my chest as I leaned back slightly. Putting my arms above my head, I forcefully kicked her square in the chest, pulling off a successful Gastrizien. I had quickly brought my arms back into a tucked position for a small addition to power. The combined forces of the kick, and combat boots were enough to take her off her feet into the air, sending her flying back nearly eight feet. I retracted my right leg as quickly as I could, stabilizing myself on firm ground just as Jack raised his sharpened rock. I grasped his wrist as he brought his stone down. I twisted his fingers back to their breaking point, forcing him to relinquish the rock from his grip. The weapon dropped down the stairs in the manner that Devon had.<p>

I stepped in closer and placed my foot between his center of gravity, between the legs. My arm constricts under his right arm-pit in a hold that was inseparable from letting go. While managing to trap his arm, I grab the waist line of his sweat pants to completely lock the hold in. With one swift motion, I use my right arm to reach under his groin area, and secure a grip my grabbing onto the bagige that is training pants. I hoist him above my head using the foot placed under him as a pushing point. As I raised Jack above me, I spun around on my left foot one hundred and eighty degrees behind me. At the same time, I raised the lower half of his body and lowered the upper half as I twirled around, and rammed his skull head first, into the stone floor. I let my hold of him go as the top of his cranial began to bleed. Immediately he was unconscious as I dropped his body. I grabbed his neck and dragged him down the top steps, and hurled him down ward. His body flailed like a ragdoll as he slammed into the stone steps, breaking several bones each time he hit made physical contact with it.. His corpse faded into foggy darkness as it spiraled down those steps. Fhe storm covered up my kill, blocking my vision entirely. I still had the woman to worry about though, as she managed to gather the balls to painfully stand up, limping almost, as she brandished the sword in my direction. I walked the two steps upward, clenching mg fist as the storm drenched my clothing. She had never known such fear until now, the utter terror she experiences at this moment, knowing that I'm about to end her pathetic existence.

"Was it worth it!?" I shouted at her, louder than the storm that has been booming in the sky throughout our battle.

The rage that I had promised to never show again, compromised me entirely. Right now, this is all I knew. Anger and hate. My psychotic tendency finally broke through, and it was about to be unleashed upon her.

I sprinted at her as I wound up my left arm and moved my shoulder back. I jammed my hand into her skull as I ran into her full force, and crushed her head between the stone wall and my hand. The attack made her drop thw sword onto the floor, laughably. I clutched her hair, holding her weight by it as she went limp, her body relaxing from being knocked unconscious, possibly into a seizure. I clamped both hands around her head, and rammed once more her skull into the wall. Blood began to spurt from her mouth, just as it leaked from her ears and eyes. I gripped just with my left hand as I ceased hold her hair with my right fist. I raised my foot, and pressed on her jaw as I held her head in place to do so. I violently and forcefully kicked and her chin as I screamed with anger. Slowly the jaw was being ripped and dislocated from the right side of her face, the same side I kept stomping upon. With each strike, the force of the kick proceeded to snap back against the wall. After minutes could withstand no more of being struck with the underside of my boots. Her jaw finally snapped from it's place, and tore the skin against her cheek, as it proceeded to be hung by a thread of the torn, fleshy skin.

No words could describe the horror that I just committed against this woman in anger. It was all too fast... I didn't even get a glimpse of what she looked like. I was to far gone into the hate, and the heat of the fight. But really, who could blame me? After all, what I did... I did for 'survival.'

I

I

I wasn't fit to stay in this god forsaken temple. Not anymore. Not after the act I've committed. I retrieved my messenger bag, said my goodbyes, and went my way down the temple, once the sun had risen. I took the identification cards that were given to each contestant off the bodies of the others. Lucy Lambda, Jack Ross, and Devon Malory... I kept the cards in my wallet, along with my ID that had expired back in March this year.

The serenity that I felt when I arrived here on these grounds left as quickly as it came, as I removed myself from this temple that I desecrated with the blood of my hands. The only thing I felt was the rising 'sun' wash over me with it's rays of heat. The day was young, as it was bright. I dragged Lucy by her feet down the stairs, and piled her body along with her friends, if you can call them so. As a last sign of respect, I played them out horizontally in the same position together, and had their arms crossed. It wasn't enough, but it'll have to do. I left the appropriate identification to each of their persons, Lucy to Lucy's, Jack to Jack's, and so on. I thought of burning their bodies, or leaving their corpses in the deeper woods for the predators of this region to claim, but then what kind of man would I have been? Enemy or not, the dead deserve their respect, no matter the clause.

I finally trekked my way back, avoiding several patrols of Slondermen, and returned home.

I quietly slipped in as I held the door open for Kaizar, and just as silently closed it. Looking about the moodly-lighten living room, everyone slept without a sound. I breathed a breath of relief, and sat my bag and equipment in this bin we laid out to the right of the door. Other peoples belongings already were stored in, such as Dominic's literature, and Cato's utility belt. I tiredly tossed my things in without organizing, and went to my quarters to nod off for a long while. Not before I ate the bicep of the Megatherium, of course. Relishing in my kill.

My room was simple, really. I slept on the right side of the room against the wall, with a onet shading me. Hovering over me, if you will. Insomnia has taken it's toll on me no more. I role under beneath it and cover myself with the white hoodie I came to Netherworld with, one of the only other things I have to remember home by. Kaizar joined me under where I was, and curled up by the foot of my leg.

Sleep was difficult, impossible, really. I only stared up toward the ceiling, only hoping my dreams would take me. But they did, eventually, after I had thought enough of the sins I had committed.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Waking up, it was the same repetitive thing each time. I'd awake within the beautiful gardens of the Divide, staring straight into the sun that was above me. And alta Vesp would be conjuring advanced architectural miracles and technological devices a distance away. He'd usually greet me in the same manner, too; of welcoming me back to the Divide, and it's endless landscape of grassy fields and forests.

"Derrik. I've been meaning to speak with you. "

I stood up from the ground, and he put down a mechanical lexicon upon the soil below him, and strides upon the vectors that he withdrew from his back. He lowered himself down toward me, less than five feet away.

"Claudius, it's nice to see you once more. I rarely get companionship here aside from Xenophon. But my need for the company of humans is not why I summoned you here, no."

Perplexed, I gave off a sense of uneasy-ness, and confusion.

"What did you need me for?"

"See, Derrik..." Alta Vesp said, turning away from me, his back facing myself.

"It is of the stand-still conflict between Monroe and Terreria. Ashton, particularly."

"What about it?"

"You see, consulting G'nuu and Aubrariuum moments earlier, relayed the following information to me; that Monroe planned to finally retaliate against Ashton and the nation, as a whole. G'nuu stated that the probability of an attack was highly likely, as since you've been within Blackrock, tensions have been growing the passed two days."

"So? Tensions are always high between Terreria and Monroe."

"Yes, that's what I had thought. Until Aubrariuum informed me that Monroe, growing tired at the pace at which you are dealing with Xal Asvank... who you know as the Gray Man."

"Who the hell are these people, Alta Vesp?"

He stood quiet, which became common for him when I asked a difficult question.

"He is... in your tongue, an Outer Thing. He's revered as a god... just like Sogathun'kh Yuusuk. But Sogathun'kh Yuusuk, like Aubrariuum, is an Outer Thing. They are worshipped just as if they were gods, by Vokkollin, or any other Seventile Races and or Viridian races. Aubrariuum, is the Elder God of Knowledge, and Utter Intelligence. He is the 'god' of those things, because he chooses to. As do all Unknown, Auxerian, Ender, Elder, and Outer Gods do. We all choose to take responsibility for specific things, and non specific things."

"You said 'we.'"

"Because I am proud to count myself in the category of Elder Gods. I am known by the tribe of the Broken Shards, the village of Exandrius, and Sion Rom'nuus. They believe as if I am a god... but I am not."

"So you aren't a Dovushllin, then?"

"Sadly, no. I categorize myself as such because I resemble them the most. Xal Asvank is not a Dovushllin, either. We both only resemble them." He said.

"But Derrik," Alta Vesp continued.

"Ashton is still at risk. War could approach at any moment."

With all of the new information revealed to me... I don't know what to believe anymore, or what to think.

"I need time to think this over, Alta Vesp."

"I understand. So now... we depart."


End file.
